Secrets of the Shinju:Power of the Purified Shinju
by Kilala81
Summary: Kagome is seeing images from the past, though not all from Hitomi. Sess witnesses the cruel treatment Kagome has endured and sets out to save her. InuYasha travels to the castle to save his friends. They try to retrieve the shinju before it changes hands.
1. A Moment of Safety

**Part Four of a Four Part Series**

**Chapter One  
A Moment of Safety  
**  
Sesshoumaru and InuYasha continued to move through the forest well into the night. Finally they had to stop for sleep, knowing that their human bodies had limitations. Shortly after lying down Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome reaching for him. He closed his eyes, hoping that she would be able to contact him.  
  
Finally he was pulled into sleep and found himself surrounded by total darkness. Kagome was standing about ten feet in front of him; wrapped tightly in a sheet. Instantly he knew something was wrong with her. Though she held no visible injuries, it was obvious that she had been hurt.  
  
He rushed to her and was about to speak to her when she burst into tears. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked her what had happened to her. Her body was quivering and she continued to sob. He ran his hand across her cheek and looked down at her with concern. Finally she asked him if they made it to Toshi.  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't sound promising. There is another that wants the shinju, and she believes they will get to it. You need to come with me; you won't be safe with Naraku if that happens." She looked up at him and sobbed again. "You know that I can't."  
  
Again she was in tears and hugged her close to him and stroked her hair softly.  
  
"Kagome, tell me what has happened to you." She shook her head and he again asked her to tell him. Finally she told him that she had been unable to purify the shinju and then she began crying and clung to him. He didn't need to hear the words to know what Naraku had done to her. He had seen enough in his earlier dream to know what Naraku desired to do.  
  
"I will tear that half breed apart when I find him." He growled more to himself than to her.  
  
Kagome felt herself slipping back into consciousness. She desperately clung to Sesshoumaru, not wanting to wake and face Naraku. He looked down at her as she began to struggle with her breathing. He could feel her fear and he became enraged.  
  
"I will come for you, and kill him." He said as he felt her disappearing.

------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru woke in the forest and looked over at his brother. "Wake up!" He shouted gruffly. InuYasha's eyes snapped open. "What?" He growled back irritably.  
  
"We are going separate ways. You will return to my castle and get the humans away. If you fail, brother, you will have to answer to me." He glared down at InuYasha. "I am going to Naraku."  
  
He turned and grabbed his things. "Why? What happened?" InuYasha asked getting to his feet.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, you only need to worry about getting to the castle." InuYasha moved towards his brother, now speaking in an angry tone.  
  
"If something has happened to Kagome, you better tell me." Sesshoumaru spun towards InuYasha.  
  
"Do not attempt to order me around, brother. I have no patience for you right now. You will do as I've told you." Sesshoumaru then took off in a full run in the opposite direction. Though he didn't have his demon senses anymore, he knew his lands well. He could also feel the priestess as if she were still calling to him. He at least knew which direction to go now.

------------------  
  
Kagome woke and could barely move. It had taken all of her concentration and energy to go to Sesshoumaru. She had to know if they had made it to Toshi. She glanced over at Naraku who was again sleeping next to her. She had already been asleep when he came to her. For reasons she didn't understand, he did not force himself on her when he came in. He merely came to bed and again pulled her to him. She began to shiver slightly. The idea that she had drained all of her energy frightened her. If he woke, he would know what she had done and she wouldn't be able to protect herself from him.  
  
She then thought back to Sesshoumaru. He had said there was another that wanted the shinju. She thought about whom that could be, and quickly acknowledged how many demons wanted the power of the Shikon Jewel. Surely any that had heard the legend of the shinju would also desire to possess it.  
  
She again felt Sesshoumaru's embrace and a warmth came over her. It was quickly chilled when Naraku moved and brought his hand to her hair. She lay perfectly still, hoping that he wouldn't wake. She finally let out a small sigh moments later when she noticed that his breathing had again become regular.  
  
Sesshoumaru's words again filled her ears. He was going to come for her and he would kill Naraku. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She needed to rest now and regain her strength. She wanted to go to Miroku and make sure that he was ok. But she wouldn't let him know she was there. She didn't want him to know how it was that his wind tunnel had disappeared.  
  
She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt Naraku move again. This time he spoke.

"Are you still awake, priestess?" She cringed not wanting to answer him.  
  
"It is in your best interest that you not play games with me." She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he leaned over her. "Good." He brought his face close to hers and spoke softly. "Tell me how the shinju can be purified." She swallowed and brought forth the strongest voice she was able.  
  
"I'm not sure how to purify it. My powers aren't strong enough, it is blackened with hate." He contemplated her for a moment, before taking on a soft look. He reached down and gently brushed the hair from her forehead. The gesture was strangely compassionate and she held her breath, not sure what he was doing.  
  
"Very well, I will speak with Hitomi and see what she can discover about the purification." He then looked closely at her. "You are very weak, priestess. What have you been doing?" She spoke in a strained voice. "I wanted to see Miroku." She thought it would be better to lie than tell him that she had again gone to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Naraku looked at her for a long moment and then asked. "Do you doubt my word? Do you not believe that I held up my part of the bargain?" He took on an angry look as he stared down at her. She started to speak but no longer had the strength.  
  
"I will not tolerate you questioning me." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, knowing that soon she would be unconscious. Being so close to him was keeping her powers subdued and she had used every ounce of energy she had left to go to Sesshoumaru. Her last thought before she fell unconscious were not of Naraku, but of InuYasha. '_Why didn't I go to him? Why did I go to his brother?_'


	2. Apology

**Chapter Two  
Apology**  
  
Rin was running through the forest confused and frightened. There were wolves just behind her and she was growing more terrified every second. The small child was moving as fast as her small legs could carry her. The only thing she could see in her mind was the demon that she had been visiting. She knew he would save her. Then one of the wolves pounced on her and she jerked awake. She was in a dark room, trembling in fear.   
  
Sango woke to the sound of a child crying. She rushed out of her room and down the corridor. The child that lived with Sesshoumaru was crying out for him. Sango quietly opened the door and quickly went to her side.  
  
"Rin, what's wrong?" The little girl had tears staining her cheeks and she was looking around terrified.  
  
"Rin wants Lord Sesshoumaru." She sobbed. Sango stroked the girl's hair and spoke to her calmly. Finally the girl stopped crying and looked up at her.  
  
"Rin wants Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru protects Rin." Sango looked at her and then pulled her close. "We will protect you until he comes back, Rin. I promise."

------------------

Hitomi smiled as she watched her mirror. The child was easy to frighten, and she was losing her power over the others. The demon exterminator's mind had been harder to get to since her brother had returned, and now that the monks void was gone and his health slowly returning, he too was able to ignore her attempts.  
  
She then turned her thoughts to the demon lord and his brother. Both would be easy targets now that they were human but they were not sleeping much. The priestess herself had seemed nearly immune to her abilities. No matter how hard she tried she was unable to get to girl's memories. Something about the priestess was vaguely familiar to her. Hitomi gave quick thought to her next plan of action. She smiled to herself and glanced back into her mirror.

------------------

Kagome finally woke well into the late morning hours. She sat up and looked around the room. Naraku was gone and she was alone. She sat nervously, still having no clothes to put on. Nearly an hour later, Chiyo entered with a smile on her face. She carried a bath robe with her.

"Master Naraku sent me to retrieve you. I will take you for your bath, Miss." Kagome stood and Chiyo brought her the robe. Kagome still held an intense pain between her thighs. She almost winced when she began to walk. Chiyo could see her pain and came to her side to help her walk.  
  
"A nice hot bath should help you feel better, Miss." She said with compassion. Kagome looked at her and tried to smile; knowing that nothing could take away the pain of what Naraku had done to her.  
  
The first two times he had been with her he had been surprisingly gentle, considering the way he had treated her before. But the last time, he seemed more intent on punishing her than anything else.   
  
Soon she was sitting in a warm bath relaxing, the tension in her body slipping away. Chiyo left to get her clothes and returned a short time later with a beautiful pink kimono. It was made of pure silk and Kagome felt like a princess wearing such a garment. Chiyo smiled at her and began brushing her hair again. Once they were finished Chiyo led her to the dinning room and brought Kagome her breakfast.  
  
Kagome sat alone eating and then gave thought to her servant. She was very grateful that she was here with her. A friendly face and kind words were something she very much needed right now.  
  
When she was finished she walked the castle grounds alone. She was confused by Naraku's absence but was enjoying it nonetheless. Her thoughts then moved to Miroku. She sat in the garden and let her mind roam free.  
  
Soon she found him and entered his mind. She immediately knew that the void was gone. His health was returning and he seemed very happy. She pulled away before he could detect her, relieved to know that he was safe. She looked back to the castle. It would be much easier to deal with her situation now, knowing that her friends were all doing well. She then felt the mark on her back tingle and knew that Naraku was nearby. She stood and saw him walking towards her.  
  
He smiled at her and came to her side. "Did you sleep well last night, priestess?" She looked at him and then nodded her head her body filling with tension.  
  
"I have spoken to Hitomi. You spoke the truth; the shinju cannot be purified by your powers. Hitomi doesn't yet know what will purify it." He pulled her close to him before speaking.  
  
"I guess I owe you an apology." She looked up at him. He stared down at her with a look that was anything but appologetic.   
  
"I will have to find a way to make it up to you." He said with a smirk on his face. She turned her head, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

----------------

InuYasha was still fuming as he ran towards the castle. Sesshoumaru knew something about Kagome and refused to tell him. Again he saw the scene between Kagome and his brother. He was filled with rage instantly, but it was quickly replaced by worry. He knew how heartless Naraku was, and the only thing that mattered right now was Kagome's safety.  
  
He then thought about the priestess Toshi and what she had told them about the shinju. If she spoke the truth then he had to get to the castle quickly or his friends would most likely be dead. It hit him that Naraku too, held demon blood. Kagome would be in danger if this mystery demon got the shinju. He then wondered how another demon could get the shinju away from Naraku. Surely he wouldn't give it up willingly.

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: So sorry about the shorter chapters. Things will start progressing soon, I promise. I had a harder time bridging the third and fourth parts due to the amount of information I had to get into the fourth part. This part will have many surprising twists and I had to make sure that the sequence of events was done properly. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'll make sure to get another chapter or two up tomorrow. **


	3. The Sweetest Dream

**Chapter Three  
The Sweetest Dream  
**  
That night Kagome again felt something tickling her mind. She could feel Naraku next to her and sighed heavily. Again he had not attempted to force himself upon her; he had merely put his arms around her and pulled her to him. His gentle gestures were beginning to unnerve her.  
  
She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink deeply into nothingness. Soon she was standing in an open field. The sound of a nearby stream played in her ears and the scent of wild flowers tickled her nose. She walked for awhile, taking in the beauty around her. The sky was blue and filled with soft clouds. The birds were singing sweetly, as she looked around her curiously. The landscape was very familiar to her, though she didn't know exactly why.  
  
Soon she reached the top of a hill and saw a village in the distance. She continued to walk in that direction and soon came across a beautiful home. It was very large, though not a castle. The gardens were beautiful and she walked closer.  
  
Soon she heard a woman singing lightly and she moved around to the side of the building. There stood a beautiful demoness. Her hair was silver and it shimmered brilliantly in the sun. It was not the near white color of both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, but a few shades darker. She got closer and could see that the demoness was pregnant. Kagome called out to her but didn't receive an answer.  
  
Soon the demoness moved to a chair and sat down. Kagome moved closer and could see that she held beautiful markings on her face and arms. They were a rosy red color and looked beautiful against her pale skin. Her eyes were a very light brown and held an amazing magnetism.  
  
Kagome continued to stare at her, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar. She then turned her attention back to the home and gardens. They too seemed oddly familiar, as though she had seen them before in some sweet dream.  
  
Then she heard the voice behind her. She turned to see a demon walking towards them. As soon as she saw him, she knew. He looked so much like Sesshoumaru that it was unmistakable. This was Lord Inutaisho. He held a soft look as he went to his mate and gently placed his palm on her bulging stomach. The two spoke kind words and the woman smiled up at him with so much love and adoration that Kagome was left breathless.  
  
'_This isn't right, he was horrible. This surely can't be the same demon that whipped Sesshoumaru and treated him so poorly.'_ Kagome thought as she looked on in wonder. She stepped closer and heard the two of them discussing names for the child. Inutaisho was smiling as he and his mate both listed names and their meanings.  
  
"I like the name Akihiko, it means bright boy." She said as she looked up at him. He smiled and nodded his head. Several more names were mentioned until he sat beside her and began speaking.

"I like the name Sesshoumaru. It is a strong name that demands respect and will radiate honor and dignity. Traits important to the ruler of these lands." The demoness looked at him and smiled and agreed that it was a wonderful name.  
  
Soon Lord Inutaisho got up and again went to the field. The demoness, whom Kagome realized she did not know the name of, stood and went inside. Kagome stood in the garden for sometime and finally began walking through the grass that was very tall and softly grazed her legs.  
  
She moved towards the village and saw something that surprised her. Lord Inutaisho was speaking with a group of human men. The men did not appear to be afraid and Inutaisho did not appear to be threatening them. Soon they parted ways and a very pleasant looking Demon Lord walked in her direction. As soon as he passed her he stopped and looked around, as though he could sense her and then continued on his way. Kagome shivered and then found herself awake in bed.  
  
She looked around her, not sure if what she had just witnessed was a dream or something that had actually happened. She now knew why everything had been so familiar to her. She had been forced to watch Sesshoumaru's memories and she had just been at the very home that he lived in. She felt as though she knew his mother personally, mostly from Sesshoumaru himself.  
  
Kagome could feel the intense positive aura from her, which is something that she had never felt from a demon before. Inutaisho too held a positive aura, though it was not nearly as strong as the one his mate had radiated. Kagome didn't know why, but she felt tears coming to her eyes. Something about the two demons was tugging at her.  
  
She again wondered what could have caused Inutaisho to turn into the heartless monster that had hurt Sesshoumaru on so many occasions. Kagome remembered quite vividly many of Sesshoumaru's memories and they were terrifying to her. Even her time with Naraku did not disturb her as badly.  
  
She then gave thought to the feeling she had when Inutaisho stopped and looked around as though he knew she was there. She had felt the shinju. It had called to her when he walked by.  
  
It had not been tarnished, but had been radiating an immense beauty and positive aura. It had called to her in a way that the Shikon jewel never had, almost as if it were begging her to take it and keep it safe from the hatred that would try to destroy it. Kagome then looked at Naraku. She would need to get the shinju away from him. Something was telling her that if it wasn't returned to Sesshoumaru, something terrible would happen.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: I have a couple of questions. First...if anyone would like to see an amusing picture of Sesshoumaru that my sister doctored let me know through e-mail or review. Make sure I have your e-mail address so that I can send it to you. Second, someone wanted to know if I would be doing a part five to this story. I'm not sure yet, I will be leaving the end "open" for another part, but I will probably take a break from the story. I've been writing it for months. **

**However, my sister and I have been writing a "self-insertion" fic. It is very funny (any of you that read the out takes to my last story, or my advice column knows that we have a sick, twisted, perverted sense of humor) Anyway, it is a Parody/Humor fic that started out as us giggling incoherently at 3 A.M with our friend Christy and eventually led to us writing down ideas about what stupid things we would do if we were "in" the feudal era. Anyway...if you guys would like me to post an excerpt at the end of my next chapter, let me know. I kinda wanna get some reaction to the story before I begin posting it. **

**I would probably post a chapter that I wrote (we took turns writing chapters) Anyway, a basic premise would be...I end up bound to a slightly less-than-thrilled Demon Lord (if you wanna know what ridiculously stupid thing I do to end up in that prediciment you'll have to wait for the story!) He can't kill or harm me until the spell wears off (not from lack of trying, mind you) and I spend numerous chapters annoying the hell out of him...**


	4. Hitomi's Need

**Chapter Four **

**Hitomi's Need  
**  
Sesshoumaru finally had to stop for the night. He could no longer keep up the pace in his human body. He found a place where he could sleep for a short time and was quickly pulled into sleep.  
  
He found himself in a forest; he was walking towards a clearing and heard voices. He quickly recognized Naraku's voice and hurried towards it. He stopped walking now unable to move or do anything as Naraku pulled Kagome close to him and began to remover her kimono. Sesshoumaru filled with rage as the priestess trembled in fear at the half-demons actions.  
  
He tried to move towards them and found that something was holding him in place. He watched as Naraku forced the priestess to the ground and closed his eyes tightly when the half-breeds intentions became obviously clear.  
  
Naraku then left her on the ground crying and Sesshoumaru tried desperately to get to her but was still unable to move. Finally she got up and wrapped her kimono back around herself and Naraku led her off in the direction they came from. Sesshoumaru's body was now shaking at the intense rage he felt, the only thing keeping him from chasing Naraku down and ripping him apart was the fact that he was unable to move.  
  
He woke to the darkened forest around him. Sesshoumaru was immediately up again, not caring about rest anymore. He wasn't sure why exactly the demoness had shown him the dream, but doing so had told him where Naraku was. He knew his lands well enough that even such a brief glimpse told him roughly where Naraku had taken the priestess. He was again running as fast as his body would allow, driven by his anger and desire to get the priestess away from Naraku.

----------------------------------  
  
Hitomi again smiled to herself. Pathetic humans were easy to toy with. Now that the great demon lord was a human, he too was susceptible to her illusions whenever she saw fit. She inhaled deeply, drawing in the very anger that he was emitting. Showing him the little scene that had transpired between Naraku and the priestess was pure brilliance.  
  
She looked back at the mirror and her eyes narrowed. Something about the priestess was different now. Hitomi could sense her powers growing and couldn't figure out what was causing it. She knew that she had to bind the priestess to her soon, or her powers would grow too strong for Hitomi to contain and deal with. Again she felt a sense of familiarity with the priestess, but couldn't figure out from where she got this feeling.  
  
For now she would need to keep up her energy. Hitomi was growing weaker and needed the fear and anguish of people to feed off of to help sustain her. She again looked to the mirror. For now she would go after the quickest victims. She took on an evil smile as she readied her next illusion.

-------------------------------------  
  
Kohaku stood silently. Before him was a scene that would forever be burned into his mind. He saw himself standing beside his father, sister and other demon exterminators. They had been summonsed to a village that was plagued with a demon. Kohaku began to cry as he watched himself lay attack to his family and friends. Finally, he saw Sango lying with him, both of them appearing dead.  
  
Suddenly Kohaku was in the tiny room huddled to Kagome. The fear that rushed through him was unimaginable. He watched as Naraku walked into the room. Kagome quickly scurried away from him and put up a barrier. Naraku lifted her from the ground and tried to convince her to drop the barrier. When she refused Kohaku again watched in horror as Naraku stabbed her with the dagger. He began trembling violently and called out to Kagome. Seeing her in pain again horrifying. Kohaku suddenly felt someone shaking him and woke to Miroku's worried face.

---------------------------------------  
  
Miroku woke to the sound of Kohaku crying. He rushed to the room next to him and woke the boy. Kohaku was shaking and after calming down he told the monk that he had a terrible dream. First he had relived his attack on his father and other demon exterminators and then he had again been with Kagome at Naraku's castle. Miroku stayed with the boy until he calmed and then went to wake Sango.  
  
He opened her door very quietly and went to her bedside. He prepared himself for a violent reaction, as he was sneaking into her bedroom in the middle of the night. To his surprise she smiled up at him when he shook her awake. "Miroku, is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, Kohaku has had a nightmare and I think it might do him good if you came to speak with him." Sango sat up quickly and got out of bed. Not giving thought to the flimsy nightclothes she was wearing. Kagome had lent them to her the first night they arrived at the castle. His eyes widened and after a few seconds he turned away. Sango blushed and grabbed the robe that was nearby and both headed quickly for Kohaku.  
  
He was still awake and Sango immediately went to his side and hugged him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kohaku?" He told Sango of the dream and she stayed with him until he grew tired. Miroku went to check on Shippou and Rin and then returned and waited in the door way. He followed Sango back to her room and stood awkwardly at her door.  
  
"Sango, I believe that Hitomi is going after the children now. I am not sure why she is doing it, but as of late she has stopped trying to get into my dreams. Have you experienced any dreams recently?"  
  
Sango gave quick thought to it and shook her head. The monk pondered this for a moment and then looked back that her.  
  
"We will need to keep watch over all of them. I'm not sure if they will be able to handle her as well as we can. When I was in my weakened state she had little trouble attacking my mind. It is possible that the children's minds are not equipped to defend themselves from her."  
  
Sango took on a frightened look and gazed back down the corridor towards her brother's door.  
  
"You don't think she would harm any of the children do you?" Miroku looked at her and then shook his head.  
  
"Sango, I don't know what she is capable of doing. We will just have to do our best to keep them safe, and pray that the others make it back soon with some good news."

-------------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke to a sun drenched room. She looked around, surprised that it was so late in the morning. She again thought back to the dream she had experienced the night before. How was she seeing these things? It couldn't be Hitomi, she would have sensed her. Kagome knew of no one else capable of showing her these images. She then thought about the shinju.  
  
'Is it possible that it is the cause of these dreams?' She asked herself. 'Why was it that I felt such a strong pull from the shinju when Inutaisho walked by me?'

--------------------------------------

**A/N:** **Well I did have a chapter to my self-insertion posted here, but a friend of mine is risking getting her account pulled for having extra stuff added to her chapters, so I'm removing it. Sorry for the boring chapters here at the beginning. The next chapter will have a fairly graphic Naraku/Kagome lemon in it. I hope no one minds. I will mark the actual lemon scene so that you can skip past it and read the rest of the chapter if you want. Soon things begin to pick up as Kagome starts to learn about the shinju...and all of the lives that are and have been affected by it. Thanks so much for the reviews! I really love them! **

**Isn't Hitomi just a sadist bitch? Going after poor Rin and Kohaku...**


	5. Guilty Pleasure

**A/N: There is a Naraku/Kagome lemon in this chapter. I editied it a bit...so that I used tasteful language, hope it doesn't offend anyone. Thanks again for the reviews guys. I'll have the lemony part marked, so that anyone that doesn't wish to read it, can skip past it.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five  
Guilty Pleasure**  
  
Kagome spent most of her morning in the study. She had found a book to read and wanted to retreat to a place she didn't think Naraku would bother her. In the early afternoon she heard a slight knock at the door, and then Chiyo came in slowly.  
  
"Miss, I'm very sorry but Master Naraku sent me to retrieve you." Kagome looked at Chiyo and again saw a look of pity and sadness in her eyes. She knew exactly where she was being taken.  
  
Kagome felt oddly numb. She didn't tremble or cry as she followed Chiyo to the bedroom that she now shared with Naraku. Again the servant knocked and announced her presence then was dismissed by him. Kagome stood near the door, not making a move towards him. Finally, he walked towards her and spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"I will now offer you my apologies, priestess. You spoke the truth about the shinju."  
  
She stood unmoving; detaching herself from her body, which he would use however he saw fit. But she quickly noticed something about him was different. He stood looking at her but made no move to touch her. She focused on his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking and he gave her a soft look.  
  
"Priestess, I know that you still refuse to accept that you are my mate, but what's done is done. You might as well allow yourself to enjoy it." He then brought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him. He moved her towards the bed and very slowly began to remove her clothes. He stood there looking at her for a moment before pulling her against him gently.

==========

She shivered when he brought his lips to her neck, slowly kissing her and running his tongue over her warm skin. His mouth soon found her ear and began to nip at it lightly. His left hand slowly slid to her breast and gently kneaded it, while the other moved to her back and lightly caressed her. The sensual touches and his hot breath on her skin were making Kagome's body react, though she was desperately trying to ignore it. She felt the hand that was on her breast slowly move down her body. He smiled when he felt how aroused he was causing her to become. "You are enjoying this, Priestess, are you not?" He whispered.  
  
She turned her head away and again felt his mouth on her neck. He moved her against the wall and continued to kiss and nip at her neck and ear, his hand now on her shoulder holding her in place. All the while his other was now between her thighs exploring her. She felt her legs growing weak and closed her eyes tightly, ashamed that she was gaining pleasure from his touch.  
  
He smiled wickedly at the scent of her arousal. Her body was beginning to become overwhelmed from his touches and he felt her legs begin to tremble. He pushed his body against hers to keep her balanced while his fingers were unrelenting in their pursuit. She tried to pull away from him when she began to peak and became sensitive, but he refused to stop, causing her to shiver and lean into him for support. He looked down at her, now resting against him, and softly kissed the top of her head before taking in the scent of her hair.  
  
As soon as she recovered he began kissing her neck again and then slowly worked his way to her breasts. He brought both his hands up to fondle them while he teased the hardened nipples with his mouth. Kagome's mind was waging war with her body. She was thoroughly disgusted by the situation, yet her body was begging for him.  
  
Naraku slowly lowered himself to her stomach, nipping and kissing every inch of her along the way. Finally, he reached her center and began to stroke her thighs, gently urging them apart. She tried to resist but he applied more pressure and in the end won the battle. He again began kissing her softly before slowly brining his tongue to her.  
  
She shivered as he very softly teased and taunted her, causing her to tremble in pleasure despite herself. He heard her mew slightly as he was bringing her to her peak again; the feeling nearly caused her to collapse onto him. He chuckled to himself because no matter how hard she fought it, her body was enjoying him even if she wouldn't allow her mind or soul to share in the experience. Finally he could wait no longer, the taste and scent of her arousal was overwhelming him.  
  
He stood and again began to kiss her neck as he pulled her to the bed. This time he put his arm around her waist and situated her onto her knees. He heard her whimper as he moved behind her and put his hands on her hips. He pushed into her gently, and curled around her body so that he could whisper to her.  
  
"Don't worry priestess, I guarantee you will enjoy this." He could feel her trying to pull away and he reached down and wrapped his arms around her in what almost seemed like a comforting gesture as he began his slow, deep thrusts.  
  
Kagome did her best to ignore the mixture of pain and pleasure her body was feeling. She felt dirty and ashamed at what was happening, made worse that her body was enjoying some of his touches and he knew it. Naraku's thrusts became more intense and the new position was putting him in deeper than she was accustomed to. She began to whimper in pain and he slowed himself slightly. He didn't want her to whimper this time; unless it was from the pleasure he was bringing to her.  
  
She could tell he would be done soon and suddenly felt his arm circle around her waist again, and he began using his fingers to bring her pleasure. Within seconds she felt an electricity run through her. She dug her fingers into the pillow and tried to suppress her reactions and think of something else. However, it was useless. Soon she was involuntarily pushing back towards him, meeting him when he thrust into her.  
  
Naraku could feel her body begin to quiver and knew that she would climax soon. This made him quicken his pace. He heard a soft moan escaper her lips before her body began to tremble violently. She put her head down and tried to hide her orgasm from him but it was a waste of time. He could feel her walls spasm against him, bringing him delightful pleasure, accompanied by the scent of her obvious gratification. With in seconds, he spilled his seed into her and then pulled away. She lay down looking ashamed.  
  
He watched her for a moment and decided that he wanted to look into her eyes as he pleasured her. He moved over her, positioning himself between her legs. She again whimpered and he slowly brought his mouth to her neck, nuzzling her and then began to whisper.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, priestess. On the contrary, I want to see you enjoying this." Again she felt his hot mouth begin to roam over her neck and shoulder taking in the sweet taste of her skin. He quickly kissed his way to her chest and began nipping at her lightly.  
  
Naraku was kneading her right breast while he slowly ran his tongue over the nipple. At the same time his other hand again slipped between her thighs. She jerked at his touch, still sensitive from her earlier climax.  
  
He smiled down at her and slowly brought himself back up to stare into her eyes. She closed them and turned her head, not wanting to see him. She suddenly felt his breath on her face and quickly opened them again. He slowly brought his lips to hers. Though they only touched briefly, it shocked her. He had never attempted to kiss her in an actual intimate way before. He gazed at her for a second before moving his lips back to her neck.  
  
Kagome tried again to ignore her body but it was crying out for release. His hand was still between her legs teasing her into near bliss. She almost groaned when he pulled it away, but he quickly brought himself into her. His motions were long and deep. She wasn't in pain now and her body was trying to meet his thrusts despite her best efforts to stop it, disgusted with her self.  
  
She felt a heat rising inside of her. The scent of her nearing climax was driving him mad. He finally began to drive into her hard. She cried out softly in both pain and pleasure, causing her to immediately feel dirty. He knew he would soon be done and he ran his fingers back down her body until they again reached their destination. He smiled at the look that crossed her face when he touched her. With expert grace he drove her near the edge. Finally she couldn't contain it. She let out a cry as her body began to spasm in delight. The intensity of her climax sent him into his own. He stayed there panting for a moment and then lifted himself from her.

==========

He could tell right away that she felt guilt and shame about her pleasure. Surely she had to be wondering what kind of a person she was, to enjoy something that she didn't consent to.  
  
"Do not be ashamed that you enjoyed yourself, priestess." He said in a smug manner. He then ran his hand over her cheek. "I hope my apology was acceptable."  
  
He stared down at her for a moment. Oddly he found that he enjoyed her more when she was enjoying him as well. He found her cries of pleasure more invigorating that the cries of pain he had drawn from her on other occasions. He continued to watch her and then turned away. The thought of her crying now as she had the other times disturbed him.  
  
However, she didn't cry this time, but was washed with a sense of guilt. He quickly got up and left the room, hoping to avoid seeing her become distraught. Kagome pulled on her robe and lay in bed for awhile, contemplating her feelings. She realized that this is exactly what Naraku had wanted from her. He wanted her to feel guilt and shame. He was still trying to break her and to do this was just as effective, if not more so, than when he had hurt her.  
  
Her thoughts then went to Sesshoumaru. She remembered the kiss they shared and felt warmth rush over her body followed by more guilt. Now she felt like she was riding a rollercoaster of emotions. She turned over and felt her eyelids growing heavy. Her last conscious thought was of Sesshoumaru, as she again relived her first kiss. 

-------------------  
  
Kagome was walking towards the home Sesshoumaru grew up in. The sky was clear and she could feel the beauty around her. As she came upon their family home she again heard his mother singing.  
  
She walked around to the side and again found her sitting in a chair. This one rocked, and Kagome quickly saw that she was no longer pregnant, but cuddling her baby to her. Kagome moved closer and saw the adorable child. There was no doubt that this was Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes were open and surprising alert for such a young infant. His hair shone brilliantly and his markings were there, though they were much fainter.  
  
She moved around to the other side and got a closer look at him. He looked content and did not fuss in his mother's arms. His mother gazed down at him with a look of pure love and wonder.  
  
Kagome then heard Inutaisho coming in from the field. He called to his mate and she looked up and smiled at him. He came to her side and looked down at their child. Kagome saw that he too held a look of love in his eyes. She then offered the baby to him and he carefully took Sesshoumaru into his arms. Though he looked somewhat stiff, he also looked like a proud father. She went inside to get something and Kagome heard him begin to speak to his child.  
  
"Someday this will all be yours. You will grow into a strong demon and rule these lands and all the people in them. You will make me proud, Sesshoumaru." Kagome noted the pride and love in his voice as he spoke softly to his baby. His mate then returned and took the baby back from him. He watched them softly and then left, returning to his work.  
  
Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes. Sesshoumaru had no memories of this. If only he could see the love his father had for him. Then Kagome decided to follow Inutaisho. She quickly ran to catch up with him. She focused on him and could sense the shinju. She could feel a pulse coming from Inutaisho's very soul. He turned in her direction and looked around, then hurried on his way. It was like his soul was begging her to protect him.  
  
The shinju itself was radiating power and Kagome's head began to throb. A familiar presence entered her dream and she was immediately snapped back to reality. Hitomi had been there. Kagome looked around and assumed that the demoness had not wanted her to see this dream. She focused her energy, but surprisingly could not sense Hitomi in the room at all. Never had Hitomi been in her own or anyone else's dreams without her being able to sense it when she woke.


	6. The Calling of the Shinju

**Chapter Six  
The Calling of the Shinju**  
  
Kagome lay in Naraku's bed for several moments thinking about her dream. The pulsing shinju and the feel of Inutaisho's soul were still fresh in her mind. '_What could have caused that_?' She questioned. Surely, it had not simply been her presence in the dream. She relaxed her body and again let her spirit roam free.  
  
Kagome heard a child chatting away incoherently. She walked to the rear garden and saw a now walking Sesshoumaru. His mother was smiling brightly at him as he walked towards her on very wobbly legs. His eyes held an innocence that Kagome never expected. He smiled and held his arms out while rushing to his mother. Kagome couldn't help but be intrigued by the young demon lord and moved closer. His hair was nearly white, void of the silver shade it now held. His markings were finally becoming darker and the crescent moon on his forehead had become quite prominent.  
  
Then Kagome sensed a negative energy behind her. She turned to see Inutaisho coming in from the field. His eyes were cold as he looked to his mate and child. Kagome walked towards him and felt the shinju again pulse, this time more frantically. Her head began to throb again but she just closed her eyes. She didn't understand the pulling feeling that was inside her. It was as if her soul was trying to tell her something but she didn't understand. The shinju pulsed yet again and Kagome brought her hands to her temples almost unable to bear the throbbing pain in her head.  
  
She looked up and watched as Inutaisho walked towards his mate then abruptly turned in another direction, not saying anything to her or his son. Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru's mother. The demoness stood and pulled him close to her. There was visible pain in her eyes as she kissed her child and softly began to speak to him.  
  
Kagome rushed to catch Inutaisho, doing everything in her power to ignore the stabbing pain in her head. The shinju was calling to her, begging her to purify it. She nearly reached Inutaisho when she suddenly felt Hitomi there. She fought off consciousness as she got closer to Inutaisho. For reasons, she didn't understand the shinju was calling for her to claim it. She was no more than a few feet from him when the world suddenly dissolved around her.  
  
She was now standing face to face with Sesshoumaru. He was no longer a human but he still held a soft look on his face.  
  
He reached out to her and gently touched her cheek. Then his eyes turned cold and he shoved her away from him.  
  
"You are nothing but Naraku's whore. The idea that you believe I would want you now, is ridiculous."  
  
She stepped further away from him, tears stinging her eyes. She looked up at him and realized that she cared for him and wanted to be with him and away from Naraku. '_This is a dream; he's still coming to get me._' She told herself as she looked back at him. His eyes held disgust as he gazed at her.  
  
"Please, I need to get away from him." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he spat the next words at her.  
  
"You enjoy being in his bed, woman. Why should I come for you?" Kagome sank to her knees crying. "Please..." is all she got out. She looked back up and Sesshoumaru was gone. In his place was InuYasha. He was staring down at her and finally gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"To think I ever cared for you. First you go to my brother and kiss him, then you enjoy being Naraku's little play thing. I was wrong to ever think you were anything like Kikyo. Kikyo would never enjoy rutting with her enemy. You're disgusting." Kagome began crying and got to her feet. "Please, InuYasha..." He smacked her hand away when she reached for him. "Don't touch me; I can smell that filthy monster all over you."  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt herself lurched back into reality. She was gazing into Naraku's eyes.  
  
"Priestess, what were you doing just now?" She began to tremble and started crying. She tried to speak but couldn't. Naraku pulled her from the bed and made her stand on her feet.  
  
"I have asked you a question and I expect an answer." She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I don't know. I felt Hitomi in my dream and I became frightened." She quickly looked down, not knowing what he was going to do to her. To her surprise he grew angry though not at her.  
  
"I will see to it that she no longer bothers you, priestess. I have given her orders and it angers me when they are not followed." He was about to turn but instead he looked at her more closely.  
  
"She's upset you?" Kagome looked up nearly startled by the concern in his voice. She quickly looked back to the floor. "I'm okay now; it was just a bad dream." Naraku stood there for a moment and then finally left.  
  
She focused her energy and couldn't sense Hitomi anywhere in the room. Again she wondered why she couldn't sense her. How else could she sense Hitomi in her dreams if she weren't there? Kagome sat on the bed and again pondered how she was receiving these images in the first place. The scene with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha flashed before her again. It felt more like a nightmare of her own making, than one Hitomi would conger up.  
  
Nearly a half hour later Naraku re-entered the room. Kagome was still sifting through the memories and dreams in her mind. The sound of the door caught her attention and she looked up at him. He was watching her with a terrifying look in his eyes. Instinctively she cowered, not knowing why he was looking at her that way.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention, priestess, that you are still using your powers over dreams." She watched him fearfully as he walked closer to her not sure what he was talking about. When he reached her he shoved her onto the bed and quickly got on top of her, pinning her beneath him.  
  
"How dare you go to the demon lord?" He asked, rage lighting up his eyes. "Hitomi tells me that you hold feelings for him." He looked down at her searching her face for the truth. The thought of her having feelings for another was making him angry, though he wasn't exactly sure why.  
  
"You are mine and I will not tolerate such disrespect, priestess. I assure you that he will not come to rescue you. He is quite vulnerable as a human and will not survive long enough." Kagome began to panic knowing that Naraku would probably send a demon to kill him.  
  
"Please, Naraku, I'm here with you and I'll stay here. Don't harm him." Instantly his eyes filled with rage.  
  
"So, Hitomi speaks the truth. You do care for him." Kagome struggled to free herself but he only tightened his grip on her.  
  
"I will be sure that Hitomi makes you watch his death once I have seen to it." A tear escaped her eye and Naraku released her left hand and grabbed her hair.  
  
"You shed tears for him?" He spat at her. "You belong to me, priestess, and I will make sure you never forget that." He got off of her and stood before the bed.  
  
"He will be dead within the hour." Naraku then turned and left her. Kagome looked around the room her thoughts scattered and incoherent. Finally she calmed herself and lay down on the bed. It didn't matter now what Naraku did to her. She would use every last ounce of energy in her body to protect Sesshoumaru.

-----------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting as often. I have been working on the advice column. Anyhoo...things seemed to have slowed down here so I may take a break from posting this story. A little suspense though...what's gonna happen to Sesshoumaru?!?**


	7. Protect the One you Love

**Chapter Seven  
Protect the One you Love**  
  
Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru the moment she set her spirit free. Her powers were not particularly strong, but she held an intense desire to protect him from Naraku. She allowed herself to enter into his mind.  
  
She could again feel his thoughts and was shocked. He was very angry. So angry that if he still had his demon blood he would no doubt transform to his true form. She began speaking to him in a soothing manner. He became confused briefly and then when he realized she was in his thoughts he began to speak to her in his subconscious.  
  
_'Sesshoumaru, Naraku is going to send a demon to harm you. I will do what I can to help protect you._' She felt sudden sadness and worry in him. _'Kagome, you need to return. I don't want you weakening yourself. You need to keep your strength up so that you can protect yourself from Naraku_.'  
  
She stayed with him despite his resistance and finally he came face to face with a very large demon. It resembled a giant Serpent but held many more terrifying characteristics. Its eyes blazed red as it lunged for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Instantly there was a weak barrier around him, enough to keep the demon away but not much more. He told Kagome to release it and she complied barely having enough strength to keep it up in the first place. After several moments of evading the demon it became clear that he needed a weapon in order to slay it.  
  
The creature had large fangs that clearly held deadly venom that would no doubt kill Sesshoumaru if he were struck. Kagome was growing worried; she could sense a jewel shard in the demon and knew that Sesshoumaru was nearly defenseless. She gave quick thought and knew there was only one thing for her to use. Sesshoumaru suddenly felt his Tenseiga pulse and Kagome told him to unsheathe it.  
  
He looked down at the hilt and saw a blue glow. He pulled the sword and immediately saw the priestess's aura in it. He didn't even have to take a swing. As soon as the demon lunged again it was nearly sliced in two by the sword. She told him to retrieve the jewel shard. He quickly found it and when he touched it he could feel her using her powers to purify it. She then disappeared from his consciousness. He looked around and then hurried on his way, knowing that she would now be at Naraku's mercy.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened very slowly. She looked around the room briefly and then felt her eyelids closing. She had used all of her energy. She again fell into sleep. _'Let Naraku do whatever he wants to me as long as he leaves my friends alone.'  
_  
She again fell into dreams of Sesshoumaru's past. She saw him and Sakura playing out in the field. She approached and watched them. There was so much life in them both. She felt tears on her cheeks when she thought about the tragedy that would befall them. She then felt the shinju. It was no longer pure but she could still feel it calling to her. Kagome turned and could sense Inutaisho nearby. She rushed towards him and again felt Hitomi.  
  
It then struck her...the reason she had been sensing Hitomi in her dreams and not when awake was because it wasn't Kagome that Hitomi was in. It was Inutaisho. Her thoughts were suddenly spinning wildly.  
  
_'How was it that Hitomi had been involved with all of this, even back then? Who had been trying to get the shinju from Inutaisho? It couldn't have been Naraku that Hitomi was working for back then, so who was it?_' Kagome headed towards the dog demon being drawn by the shinju. The gem beckoned to her, begged her to save it. She quickly realized that the reason the gem was calling to her is because Inutaisho was being attacked by Hitomi's mind games.   
  
Suddenly, Kagome could feel Hitomi's presence in her. She spun quickly around trying to figure out what was happening to her. Her mind was going blank and it felt as though someone where trying to take her soul away. She focused all of her power and felt a sudden rush go through her. She could sense Hitomi's anger and found herself being thrust into a new illusion.  
  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru were both facing one another. Sesshoumaru was still in his human form and looked as though he wanted to kill Naraku. Kagome moved towards them but it was too late. The attack had begun. Naraku used his demon speed and power, though Sesshoumaru did a decent job defending himself.  
  
Suddenly both stopped and looked at her. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and then he turned back to Naraku. "The priestess is yours. I will not waste my time protecting a whore." Kagome began to cry as Sesshoumaru turned away from her and left her with Naraku. The half demon walked towards her with a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
"Who will come for you now? InuYasha perhaps?"  
  
Kagome then found herself amongst her friends. She was at Sesshoumaru's castle and Miroku and Sango were sitting together watching the three children. Suddenly Miroku let out a gasp and Sango looked over. His void had returned and was quickly spreading. Before Kagome could do anything it overtook him and she had to watch Miroku die as she had watched his father. Though to her horror, it was not only Miroku, but all of them were too close and were taken in as well.  
  
Kagome then found herself in the forest. InuYasha was human and moving very quickly. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. Kagome heard a voice and turned to see Kikyo behind them.  
  
InuYasha stood stunned for a moment and then went to her. They embraced and he brought his lips to Kikyo's. After several moments they began walking together. Kagome followed and began to scream silently as Kikyo again took InuYasha in her arms and the ground opened up. She was dragging him to hell with her and Kagome couldn't do anything to stop it. Mere seconds later Kagome stood over the ground where InuYasha and Kikyo had been standing. She dropped to her knees crying; running her fingers in the soft dirt.  
  
She again felt Hitomi trying to pry into her mind; Kagome stood and focused her energy and moved herself away. She opened her eyes and was surrounded by darkness. All of Hitomi's powers and illusions gone. She sighed and dropped to the ground again, to weak to stand any longer. She hoped everything she just saw was pure illusion.  
  
She tried to reach out to InuYasha but couldn't. She then tried to go to Sesshoumaru but found she just didn't have enough energy left in her. Finally, she just lay there in the blackened world praying that her energy would return quickly.

--------------------------------

**A/N: I just wanted to drop another chapter for you guys. So many of you asked me to keep posting that I just had to keep going for ya. Though, I'll admit that this chapter is dedicated to Cursed Moon...whom so kindly called me an evil wench and then threatened to hurt me. LOL ::smiles sweetly:: I luv you too...**


	8. The Life of Onigumo

**A/N: I wanna give a shout out to animeyoukai21. Don't worry about that whole drier situation, I took care of it without any shot guns, blood shed or need for police involvement. Sorry I was so...shall we say, odd last night. Oh yeah, don't forget to drink plenty of water! :: giggles :: Band camp...  
  
Thank you so much for chatting with me, I had a smashing good time. ::drops stupid doctor glasses and rids self of stuffy British accent:: You will talk to me again...right?!?  
  
If anyone else would care to partake in an intellectually stimulating conversation, you can contact me through AOL instant messenger. It's simply Kilala81but be warned I am a very, what's the word I'm looking for, unique (nope) interesting (closer) strange (almost there) disturbing (that's the one!) person to associate with. Anyhoo...hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
The Life of Onigumo**  
  
Kagome continued to lay in the darkness for what appeared to be hours. Finally, she felt her powers regenerating and willed herself into reality. It was dark in the room and she was again with Naraku. She didn't know what had happened when he found out that she had protected Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't detect any injury to herself. Instantly she felt Hitomi in the room. At first she thought it was due to her previous dream and then realized that the demoness was still there. She turned to face Naraku who was in a deep sleep.  
  
Kagome didn't know why Hitomi would use Naraku but she tried to wake him. He barely responded to her. She looked to the door contemplating running from the castle but stopped herself. She had to know what Hitomi was up to. Besides when he woke he would be able to find her. She was marked as his and whether she liked it or not she had agreed to it. Kagome moved close to Naraku and set herself into his dream.

----------  
  
She was walking through a small village. The sound of children's laughter was all around her. It was a quaint village full of pleasant people. She continued on drawn to a small hut towards the edge of the village. She saw a beautiful woman standing just outside. She had dark hair and eyes. Kagome looked closely and was reminded very much of Kikyo; though the woman was slightly taller and leaner. Her face also held a much softer look than Kagome had ever seen Kikyo with. She called to the three children that were running around shouting and playing.  
  
Two little girls and a boy came to her and she sent them to clean themselves. The woman then returned to the hut and went inside. Kagome stood looking around, not sure where she was, or who the woman was. Kagome heard the children return and again they were running wildly around the hut and yard.  
  
Soon a man appeared and smiled at the children. He called them to him and asked them if they had been on their best behavior. All of the children smiled up at him and told them that they were good. He called to the woman inside. "Akako!" He said in a happy voice. The woman came out and smiled warmly. He went to her and pulled her into his arms. His hand quickly went to her hair as he kissed her. They then began to speak of their day and the children. Kagome quickly learned that the two girl's names were Aiko and Akina. And the boy, who was the youngest, was named Akiyama.  
  
The family sat and ate dinner, all the while Kagome was trying desperately to figure out who the man was. She recognized his aura and presence but wasn't sure why. Soon the woman put the children to bed and returned to her husband. They spoke for awhile; Kagome could feel the love between them and knew that soon they would retire to their bed. Suddenly the woman spoke his name and it left Kagome feeling cold... "Onigumo." Her mind reeled as she looked at him. This was the thief that Kikyo nursed until the day he was to die, but instead called demons into him. This was the man that would eventually become Naraku.  
  
Kagome got closer to him. Now recognizing his aura, though it was very different from Naraku's. She felt no evil in him, and again she was thrown into her thoughts. _'What is going on? What turned this man from into a thief that would eventually call demon's into himself?'_

_----------  
_  
Kagome felt herself wake and looked at Naraku. He held a soft look on his face now. She sat up and looked down at him, now feeling the soul of Onigumo in him. She brushed the hair from his face and sat confused, not understanding what was happening around her.  
  
She felt as though she had stepped into quick sand and ever moment she was going deeper and deeper. Hitomi's presence seemed to be growing stronger and she could now see a troubled look on Naraku's face. Kagome again tried to wake him but was unsuccessful. She grew concerned for him and decided to reenter his dream.

----------  
  
She was again at the small village. She returned to the small hut and found the two girls, Aiko and Akina, outside crying. Inside she heard shouting and she moved towards the two children.  
  
Aiko was slightly older than her sibling, though neither was over ten years old. Akina was trembling and Aiko hugged her close. Kagome saw Akako flee the hut with Akiyama in her arms.  
  
Both girls jumped to their feet and followed their mother into the nearby field. Kagome turned towards the hut and decided to go inside. Onigumo was there and had it was clear that something was different about him. Kagome could feel negative energy in his aura and quickly recognized Hitomi's presence there.  
  
He then rushed from the building in the direction of his family. He was shouting at them, Akako put her son down and moved towards him. She turned to speak to her eldest daughter and Aiko quickly grabbed the two smaller children and pulled them into the nearby forest. When Onigumo got to Akako's side he grabbed her roughly and spoke in a threatening tone. Kagome then watched as he slapped her.  
  
Kagome's own memories of Naraku flashed before her. She was still surrounded by Hitomi's presence and she knew that Naraku too, was living this. She instinctively moved towards Akako, wanting to help the woman.  
  
Kagome got close enough to again feel the aura of Onigumo. It wasn't right. She could feel something there. Kagome quickly realized that she felt a similar feeling that she had with Inutaisho. Hitomi was also corrupting Onigumo.  
  
Her mind spun as she began putting pieces together. Hitomi had attacked Inutaisho and caused him to become hate filled, leading to the tarnishing of the shinju. Then she laid attack to Onigumo years later, to harden him into the bitter thief that would eventually meet Kikyo and take on the demon soul of Naraku. But why?


	9. Naraku's Pain

**Chapter Nine  
Naraku's Pain  
**

Kagome stood watching the scene between Onigumo and Akako. Suddenly she was lurched into a new memory. Onigumo was lying in a cave, badly burned and couldn't move. Kikyo was leaning over him speaking to him softly. Kagome too knelt next to him and could see that he held few of his memories from his life. He had indeed become a thief, though Kagome didn't believe he remembered anything at all about his life with his family. She realized that Hitomi had probably taken Onigumo's memories, just as she had taken Sesshoumaru's.  
  
She then focused on Kikyo. She could feel her own soul in Kikyo's body. Kikyo herself held a positive aura, unlike the incarnation that now roamed the earth. Kagome could easily see why Onigumo had come to desire Kikyo. She greatly resembled Akako, and somewhere in his shattered mind he must have known that.  
  
Kagome was then reminded of the few gentle gestures and kind words Naraku had offered her recently. The time he kissed her so gently on the lips and gazed at her so softly. Was he somehow reminded of the wife he had so dearly loved in his past life? Kagome gave thought to it, and realized that it wasn't until Naraku had decided to treat her gently and open himself to her slightly that these gestures had appeared.  
  
Soon Kikyo left and Onigumo lay there near death. Kagome watched as he called to the demons and they willingly entered his body. She became frightened at the scene but soon found her self watching the half-demon, Naraku. He was heading for the village where Onigumo had lived. It was late at night and Kagome was interested to know what exactly he was doing.  
  
She found out soon enough. Naraku entered into the small hut and in moments Akako, Aiko, Akina, and Akiyama were dead. Killed by his very own hands. Kagome choked back her tears as she stood near the hut. Naraku had fled but the ominous presence remained. She couldn't bring herself to enter the hut and see the bodies of the children. She quickly dropped to the ground in front of the hut and said a prayer; much like Miroku would do when they had to bury an unfortunate soul who had died at the hands of a demon.

----------  
  
Moments later she woke with tears streaming down her face. She quickly sat up and looked down at Naraku. He was still asleep but she could feel an immense pain radiating from him. She gently touched him and said his name. This time his eyes opened; they were no longer red but a dull brown color. He looked at her for a long moment and then he sat up. He appeared to be in shock and she spoke his name softly.  
  
"Naraku..." He looked at her again with a look that told her he now remembered everything. He knew of his life as Onigumo. He remembered his wife and children and he remembered their deaths that he so callously brought to them.  
  
He looked down at his claws in disgust. Kagome too looked and realized that must have been what he used to kill his family. He sat there unable to speak, unable to think. She could feel him trembling slightly now. Kagome knew she should hate him. He had done things to her that she would never be able to forget, things that would forever haunt her. Yet having just seen his life his very own memories...and knowing that he too had been used by Hitomi she couldn't make herself hate him.  
  
Kagome reached out for him and again said his name hoping to snap him back into rational thoughts. Finally she crawled to her knees and sat in front of him.  
  
"Naraku, please say something." He looked at her again as though he didn't know who she was and Kagome pulled him into an embrace. Never would she have pictured herself doing this. Touching him still made her cringe, but she couldn't bring herself to deny someone that was in so much pain. Even if that someone had done horrific things to her.  
  
Suddenly his arms tightened around her body and she felt him begin to sob. He buried his face in her hair and all she could hear him say was, "I'm sorry". She held to him tightly realizing that she was now holding Onigumo and not Naraku.  
  
She held him for nearly half an hour before he finally released her. She could feel a difference in his aura and now didn't believe he would harm her. He sat back and looked at her closely taking her in.  
  
"I killed them." He said in a defeated tone. "I killed my own wife and children." She could see tears in his eyes again. She moved to sit beside him and pulled him down next to her, holding him to her chest while he trembled still in shock. Again Kagome wondered why Hitomi had done these things.

----------------------------

InuYasha could finally see Sesshoumaru's castle. He gave thought to his brother and hoped that he had gotten to Kagome. He rushed forward; when he neared he saw Rin and Shippou playing together in the garden. Miroku stood watching them with Kohaku close at his side. Sango was sitting near the castle with a small smile on her face as she watched the scene in front of her.  
  
InuYasha called to the monk and Miroku turned with a look of surprise. He then ran towards InuYasha at first with a smile on his face. He looked over InuYasha's shoulder waiting for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to appear and then turned a quizzical look to his friend.  
  
"InuYasha, where are Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha didn't reply, he simply grabbed Miroku's right hand and looked at it. It no longer held his prayer bead or cloths. InuYasha felt tears sting his eyes, "Kagome" he whispered slightly and looked up at Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked at his hand and then back at his friend. "InuYasha, what happened? We assumed you found a way to stop Naraku." InuYasha shook his head slightly and lowered it in defeated way.  
  
"Kagome went with Naraku to save you." Miroku stood there stunned for a moment and he thought back to the sight of Kagome when she had brought Kohaku and Kilala to him. He realized that she had put herself in great danger to save him.  
  
"InuYasha, where is Sesshoumaru?" The monk watched InuYasha closely. When he looked up his eyes shone slightly with tears.  
  
"He woke from a dream one night very angry. He told me to come here to get you guys and he took off for Naraku." Again the monk's heart tightened. Whatever Sesshoumaru saw must have been bad and it was his fault that Kagome was in danger.  
  
"That's not the worst of it. We have to leave now. Kilala and Shippou have to stay here." Miroku glanced worriedly at his friend and InuYasha began to tell him of Toshi's prediction.


	10. Letting Hitomi In

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you liked my little "twist". I just wanted to clear something up...when Kagome dreamed about Sess/Inu calling her a whore, it was a nightmare. They themselves were not in her dream.**

-------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Ten  
Letting Hitomi In  
**  
Kagome looked down at Naraku. He clung to her like a child would his mother and was now asleep. She cringed slightly at his being so close but reminded herself again that he wasn't Naraku now, at least not the one that had hurt her. She was sitting up in the bed contemplating the new information she had received.

Hitomi had gotten into Inutaisho's dreams and mind turning him hard and hate filled. When this happened the shinju blackened. Kagome wasn't sure how exactly Hitomi did this, but she wasn't exactly familiar with Hitomi and all of her powers.  
  
She then glanced at Naraku again. Why had Hitomi went after Onigumo? Did she know her actions would cause him to take on the form of Naraku later? If so, why did she need Naraku? Kagome sighed and remembered the feeling she had just before Hitomi forced her to live through the images of her friends deaths. The demoness had been trying to get into her mind but Kagome had stopped her. Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed her mind and body. She would let Hitomi in...so that she could get into Hitomi.

-----  
  
Soon Kagome was in her dark world. She knew she couldn't stay because Hitomi couldn't reach her there. She released herself and called to the demoness. Quickly she could feel her presence and Kagome released her mind. Soon she felt Hitomi there and Kagome quickly focused on the demoness.  
  
Kagome found herself in a large home, it was cold and impersonal. The energy here was unlike any Kagome had ever experienced. She could detect no demons near, but the energy here was similar. She walked around looking at everything. Whoever lived here practiced magic of some sorts. Kagome could feel the power radiating through the very walls of the building.  
  
Soon Kagome heard someone outside and turned in time to see a beautiful woman enter. She gasped when she saw the black eyes. They were just like Hitomi's though this woman was clearly not a demoness. Kagome got closer. The woman had silky black hair that reached clear down her back. She wore many charms and other jewelry that reminded Kagome of something she had read about at school.  
  
She thought back on it and remembered a class she had taken on American culture. She stood trying to remember everything she had learned about a Cajun and Creole history, which Kagome had found herself oddly intrigued by. Some of these people had held fast to beliefs of voodoo and such. Some of the charms this woman held reminded her of pictures of dimes and other voodoo trinkets she had seen. Though she quickly realized that this woman held an intense power in her and did not simply light candles and depend on good "gris-gris" for her powers.  
  
Kagome approached the woman and focused all of her energy on her. She was overwhelmed by the power coming from this woman. Kagome knew that she was neither a priestess nor a demoness. She thought back to her teaching with Lady Kaede and Miroku and came to a realization that this woman was a sorceress. That is why Kagome was so unfamiliar with her powers.  
  
The woman was now looking into a small bowl intently and then she turned towards the door. Kagome approached the bowl and saw nothing but water. She followed the woman into the field and soon found her nearing the home that Sesshoumaru had grown up in.  
  
The Demon Lord was patrolling the field. Kagome instantly knew that he was related to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. Not only by his trademark silver hair and golden eyes...but she could feel the shinju. Clearly this demon possessed it.  
  
The woman approached him and Kagome felt her aura change. She knew instantly that this woman was using magic of some sorts but was unfamiliar with it.

"Lord Hiroshi, how wonderful to see you." Kagome could hear a soft purr in the woman's voice almost as though she were trying to hypnotize him with it.  
  
The demon lord looked to her and Kagome could feel energy near him. She looked back to the woman and could tell that she indeed was using magic.

"Lady Mitsuko..." was all he said. Kagome could already tell that he was enchanted by her. She felt the shinju begin to pulse violently and she nearly fell to her knees at the pain it was causing her. She watched as the sorceress walked up to the demon lord and began to speak to him in a rhythmic way. Her voice was entrancing him and she soon led him away.  
  
Kagome suddenly found herself at Lady Mitsuko's house again. It was apparently months later and the sorceress was now pregnant. Kagome followed her as she left the building. Lord Hiroshi was again in the field and Mitsuko approached him. His eyes flicked to her enlarged abdomen and then to her face.  
  
"Lord Hiroshi, how is Lady Amaya doing?" He took on a guilty look. "The Lady is doing fine. There were no complications during the birthing and we now have a strong son." She looked him over and then walked closer.  
  
"You will soon have a daughter as well, my love." He again glanced down at her. Kagome could tell that he was still under her spell. Mitsuko looked to him again.

"What did you name your strong son, my love?" Kagome didn't need to hear the name to know. She stood there in shock at the scene in front of her. "We named the child Inutaisho."  
  
The world seemed to fall out from under Kagome. Lord Hiroshi was Lord Inutaisho's father. She looked to the woman and didn't need to be told that the baby she carried was Hitomi. Daughter to Mitsuko and Lord Hiroshi, sister to Inutaisho and aunt to both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha.  
  
Kagome's mind was hurled back to the times after she left Naraku. He had taken the shinju and both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru became human. It was then that Kagome had noticed a difference in Hitomi but didn't know what it was. She had lost her demon blood as well. She had then merely held the blood of a sorceress and human. She had still been powerful enough to control illusions and even bind Kagome's powers. Although, Kagome's powers had been weakened drastically by Naraku's mark leaving her vulnerable.  
  
Kagome was suddenly thrust into new memories. She was not watching Lady Mitsuko any longer. She was now watching a young Hitomi. Kagome could see a difference in her appearance and could tell it was due to her half demon blood. It was obvious that it overpowered her sorceress half. She held many more markings that Kagome had seen her with and ears similar to InuYasha's though they were much smaller made almost invisible by the striking black and silver hair on her head. Kagome realized that at some point later in her life Hitomi learned to control her sorceress side and was able to alter her appearance and possibly even her scent so that people would not know she was only a half demon.  
  
Kagome followed the young demoness to the field and saw her watching Lord Hiroshi who had his son with him. Kagome could see the bitter look on Hitomi's face and almost felt sorry for her. She was watching her father who had to deny her as his own.

A demon lord could never take upon himself a child born outside his home; especially one born of a sorceress. Kagome could feel the hate radiating off of Hitomi and realized why she had went after Lord Inutaisho so bitterly later in life. She then gave thought to Lady Mitsuko. Was it always her intention to bear a child of the demon lord so that one day the shinju would be in the possession of her own blood line?

------  
  
Kagome woke and looked around. Naraku was still sleeping but had moved away from her. Kagome's mind was buzzing as she thought about everything that she had discovered. She then felt a sharp pain in her head. Hitomi was there forcing her into unconsciousness. Kagome tried to fight it but it was useless, she quickly fell into a dream of Hitomi's making.

------------------------------------

**ANOTHER A/N: To Black-cat-on-the-Wall...Nice guess about Sesshy showing up while Kagome was holding Naraku....but did you _really_ think I would do something so predictable? I have one more little "twist" coming up for you guys...**


	11. The Darkest Day

**A/N: Sorry if you guys got two seperate notices for this chapter. Something screwed up the first time I posted it and I had to delete it and post it a second time. **

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven  
The Darkest Day  
**  
Hitomi stood looking into the mirror smiling to herself. She had not suspected the priestess to be so bold as to delve into her own mind while went into the girls. However, Hitomi didn't care now what the priestess knew of her past. It was too late to stop her and even if it weren't, the priestess wouldn't have the strength left to put up a physical fight.  
  
Hitomi had seen all she needed. Ever since she first found the priestess she had felt a familiarity to her. Now that she had gotten into the girls mind she knew exactly why she felt that way. Hitomi quickly focused hard on the mirror. It was time that the girl found out about her own roots and about how Hitomi played a significant part in the girl's life.

----------

InuYasha grabbed Sango, Kohaku and Rin and lead them away from the castle. "Miroku, hurry up! We can't wait forever. We've gotta move now!" The monk turned to his friends. "You go ahead. See that Sango and the children are safe, InuYasha. I can't leave Shippou and Kilala here without some protection. I will follow you shortly."  
  
The monk turned back to the castle and went to Shippou. The fox kit was frightened and Miroku spoke to him in a soothing manner.

"Shippou, we will return for you soon. For now you must stay here with Kilala. I am going to put up spirit scrolls to help you as well. Hopefully, they will give you the protection you need." The monk moved the fox kit and fire cat into an interior room. It held no windows and Miroku thought that would be best. He began placing spirit scrolls on the walls and door.

"We will not be gone long. Until we return, you must remain in this room." Miroku brought the kit food and water and then turned to leave, bothered by the idea of leaving the young one alone and frightened.  
  
The monk turned one last time towards Shippou and knelt down to his level. "We are going to find Kagome, Shippou. I promise that when we return we will have her with us and you will be safe."

The monk then left the room closing the door tightly behind him. He looked down at his hand and sighed heavily. He was prepared to take back the void, even if it were to end his life immediately. He couldn't let his friend remain with Naraku.

----------  
  
Naraku woke again, feeling dazed. He looked to his left and saw the young priestess sleeping next to him. He gently touched her hoping to wake her from her sleep. He no longer wished to share a bed with her. He then heard her whimpering as though she were in pain. He again attempted to wake her but couldn't. He pulled her to him and gently stroked her hair. As he watched her the memories of all he had done to her flooded his mind.  
  
He then remembered Akako and the way he had treated her. He felt his sanity slipping away from him as he again relived the day he brutally slaughtered his loved ones. His life as Onigumo and Naraku were beginning to blend and his mind was growing confused. He knew that eventually the demon lord would come for the priestess and kill him. He not only resigned himself to the fate, he welcomed it.

----------

Kagome was standing in her shrine. She quickly rushed to her home and found her mother humming softly in the kitchen. She looked to the corner where Souta was in his small bassinette. Kagome quickly grew confused. _'Souta isn't a baby._' Her logical mind thought. She then turned and stared in wonder as her father appeared in the doorway.  
  
He quickly walked to her mother and embraced her before giving her a kiss. He then became serious and began to speak. "I have to go today. On my last journey I found some disturbing news and I need to go back to a village and meet an old priestess named Kaede."  
  
Kagome froze. What was he talking about? He knew of Kaede?  
  
"This woman is the living sister of a very powerful priestess and there is something I need to speak with her about." He then pulled her mother very close. Kagome could see tears in her mother's eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Dear, one day Kagome will have to travel through the well. You must understand that you cannot stop her. It is her destiny to do this." Kagome's mother looked up at him in horror and began to protest. He quickly put his finger to her lips.

"It cannot be stopped. If you prevent her from going, everything will be in jeopardy." Kagome watched as they said their loving good-byes. She then followed her father to the well.  
  
He dropped in with no problems and Kagome followed. He moved through InuYasha's forest and to Kagome's surprise, stopped in front of the tree where InuYasha was pinned. He bowed his head and offered a quick prayer over the half demon and then continued.  
  
Soon she felt Hitomi. She didn't know why but her heart began to flutter. Kagome felt something fly by and she watched in nearly slow motion as an arrow hit her father in the back. He fell to his knees in front of her. Instinctually, Kagome ran to him. Hitomi approached him slowly, a bow in her hand.  
  
"You know something of importance, human. Tell me what it is." Her father closed his eyes and she could tell that he was fighting to keep Hitomi from his mind. The demoness stood over him for a few moments and finally gave a short laugh.  
  
"You won't be a problem for me anymore." Her father was now struggling to breathe and Kagome watched in horror as he finally slunk to the ground, lifelessly. She turned towards the demoness with so much rage that she could barely control herself. Then turned back to her father and burst into tears. She rushed to his side and hugged his body.

"Daddy..." she sobbed. He was already dead and Kagome could do nothing. She realized what Hitomi had wanted to know. Her father had known that one day Kagome would be here and would have to stop her. He died protecting that knowledge.  
  
She then thought to her mother. She had always found it odd that her mother and grandfather so willingly let her travel between the feudal period and her own. They had also not seemed shocked by her discovery of the well. She clung to her father remembering the story she had been told of a car accident that had ended his life. Kagome wondered if her mother even knew how his life had been taken. She didn't know if she could be the one to tell her.

-----------

Sesshoumaru was running as fast as he could through the forest. He knew he was nearing Naraku and Kagome. Suddenly he felt a lurch. He nearly fell to the ground and then the world around him came to life. The smells of the forest were suddenly magnified  
  
He had to shield his eyes that had grown accustomed to human vision. Though it was dark, the moonlight was bright. The sounds of sound of crickets and other insects filled his ears and nearly drove him insane. He stopped briefly and looked to his hands. He now held his claws. He was again demon. Sesshoumaru was filled with an amazing amount of dread. Toshi had warned him that regaining his demon soul this way would unleash a horrid plague of blood thirsty demons. He stood and focused his senses. He could feel an uprising. There was a stir in the demons on his land.  
  
His thoughts then centered on Kagome. His claws nearly unsheathed themselves at the memory of Naraku with the frightened girl. He instantly took to the air fully intent to rip the half-breed apart limb by limb.

-----------

**A/N: I wanted to say hello to Katgome! It was nice chatting with you yesterday. Hope to hear from you again! Incase anyone got confused, the scene with Sesshoumaru will coincide with the next chapter. You will learn a bit more about Kagome's father later in the story.**


	12. The Shinju Changes Hands

**A/N: A couple of people were confused about Sesshoumaru changing back into his demon form. Priestess Toshi gave Sess and Inu those medallions with her spell over them, because they will regain their demon form if the shinju is in the hands of anyone in their blood line.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve  
The Shinju Changes Hands  
**  
Kagome awoke sobbing. She was holding desperately to her father's body when she felt herself slipping into reality. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in Naraku's arms. He was sitting up and holding her much like he would hold a baby. She moved from his embrace and looked at him. He stared blankly at her and the look she saw in his eyes frightened her.  
  
"Naraku..." she said softly. Something in him had snapped. At this moment she couldn't hate him, she could only hate Hitomi for doing this to him. Not to mention all that Hitomi had done to Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and even Kagome's own father and family.  
  
"Naraku, please say something to me." He continued to stare at her and finally spoke.  
  
"Onigumo." She looked at him for a moment. "What?"  
  
"My name is Onigumo." He replied. She watched him for a moment and corrected herself.  
  
"Onigumo, please talk to me." He looked down at his hands again.  
  
"I killed them. I killed Akako...and my own children. I ripped them apart with my own hands and felt nothing." He looked at her again.

"Why are you here?" She sat there for a moment, not knowing how to answer him. He then repeated himself. "Why are you here? Why haven't you tried to kill me? Why are you speaking to me? You should want me dead."  
  
Kagome sat watching him, knowing that he spoke the truth. She should want him dead. She should get up and run away from him right now. But there was something there that wouldn't let her. There was a desperate look in his eyes. He longed for death now. Kagome knew that if she left him, he would find a way to end his life.

"I can't wish death upon you, though part of me feels that I should." He stared at her for a moment and again went silent.  
  
Suddenly Kagome cried out in pain. She felt as though she had just been hit with a shock wave of sorts. A stabbing pain rushed through her head and she recognized the call of the shinju. It was pulsing madly.  
  
"Where's the shinju?" She asked frantically as she climbed from the bed. Naraku finally appeared coherent and turned to her. "Why?" She brought her hands to her temples and slipped to her knees. Never had she felt such a pain before. He was up immediately and pulled her to her feet. "What's happened?"  
  
"I don't know." The words had no sooner crossed her lips and she knew. "Hitomi..." Again Kagome cried out as the shinju pulsed. Naraku held tightly to her and kept her from crumpling to the ground. He pulled her from the room and down the corridor, again she nearly fell to the floor and he quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her to the other end of the wing where the shinju was. Hitomi stood there smiling at them. Naraku stood stunned as the demoness held the shinju in her hand. He looked to Kagome, who was now standing next to him.  
  
"She shouldn't be able to touch it. It has to be passed willingly."  
  
Kagome shook her head slowly. "No, the shinju belongs to her blood. She's Inutaisho's sister." Naraku stood speechless. Hitomi then gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"It's so good to see you again Naraku...or should I call you Onigumo?" Kagome put her hand on Naraku's arm. She felt his aura changing; his demon blood was trying to take over. Hitomi held up the shinju and Kagome could feel it being drenched in her hate. It was darkening in front of their eyes. Again it pulsed and Kagome winced, her breath nearly being sucked from her body.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt claws on her neck. Naraku's eyes blazed red and he resembled a monster. He looked even wilder than InuYasha did when he lost control to his demon blood.  
  
Kagome tried to pull away but couldn't. A second clawed hand came down hard across her chest and shoulder. The pain was excruciating. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on Naraku's mind. She wasn't sure what was happening but Hitomi was controlling him somehow.  
  
Kagome consumed Naraku's mind and felt the grip on her neck loosening. The mark on her back began to burn severely again but whatever she was doing it was working. His eyes cleared and he looked down at her then to the demoness. Finally, Hitomi smiled and disappeared with the shinju. Naraku helped Kagome to the floor, though he was overwhelmed by the amount of blood that was now spilling from her wound.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can't heal myself. I don't have enough energy." He stared at her for a moment and then lifted her to a sitting position. He put his arms around her, his hands on her back. In seconds the burning disappeared and she felt as though her soul was set free from a cage. She focused her powers and the wound healed.

"You removed your mark." She said softly, still recovering from the intense pain. He merely nodded at her.  
  
Kagome stood with his help and walked to the window. "Something's wrong." She said as she gazed outside. Everything had grown calm. The sun was just rising and she heard nothing. Not the lingering chirps of bugs, or the beautiful songs of birds. Nothing.  
  
Kagome turned back to Naraku. She could see he was still stunned by the turn of events. She walked back towards him.

"She used you." He looked at her for a moment. "I saw your dreams. She was there. She darkened your soul and turned you into the monster that killed your family." He gazed at Kagome for a moment.  
  
"She can see the future. She knew she would get the shinju." Naraku said in a defeated tone. "That is why she worked for me so willingly." Kagome's blood ran cold.

"She can see the future?" She asked him. He nodded his head slowly.  
  
Suddenly everything fell into place. It had started with Lady Mitsuko, but Hitomi had finished it. Everything was like a game of dominos. She used Inutaisho to blacken the shinju and turned him against Sesshoumaru knowing that one day she could get to his memories. Her need for Naraku was now obvious too. He had to kill Kikyo and then take Kagome so that Sesshoumaru would give the shinju to Naraku...and then Hitomi could take it from him. Never could she have taken it from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Naraku also had to subdue her own powers. For reasons Kagome didn't understand, Hitomi feared her powers. Kagome's father must have been a threat too. She didn't know why he had been passing between the modern and feudal periods but Hitomi obviously didn't want him alive.  
  
Kagome suddenly realized just why Kikyo had been killed. She too would have possessed the same powers as Kagome had she developed them. Hitomi had desperately tried to get Kagome to agree to be her servant and she was sure that on a few occasions her life had been put into jeopardy as a direct result of Hitomi.  
  
But if Hitomi could see the future, surely she knows exactly what Kagome plans to do to stop her. Unless...it struck Kagome. Hitomi had never been able to read her thoughts or get her memories, with the exception of the time she allowed it. Perhaps, Hitomi couldn't see the future clearly because of Kagome herself.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a terrible noise coming from the corridor. She turned in time to see Sesshoumaru standing there. He had his demon blood back and his eyes were glowing red. Kagome only had a split second to put up a barrier around Naraku before Sesshoumaru attacked.


	13. Kagome's Savior

**Chapter Thirteen  
Kagome's Savior  
**  
Kagome could instantly see that rational words were not going to work with Sesshoumaru. He lunged for Naraku with a fierceness that she had never witnessed. She threw up a barrier around the half demon out of pure instinct.

"Sesshoumaru, Stop!" Her words were falling on deaf ears. He was pushing into her barrier roughly and to her dismay he was making headway. Naraku stood there, his eyes vacant. She could tell that he would not put up a fight at all if Sesshoumaru were to get to him.  
  
Kagome concentrated harder on the barrier. She couldn't watch Naraku die...not like this. Her soul wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Kagome couldn't take any of her energy from the barrier. Sesshoumaru was forcing his way through it as it was. She walked slowly up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru" she spoke softly. He continued his pursuit of Naraku but did not make any attempt to harm Kagome or knock her away. She slowly edged herself in front of him placing herself between him and the barrier. She repeated his name several times and finally let her arms slide around his waist. She hugged him closely and despite herself, began to cry.  
  
She felt his anger subsiding slightly and a moment later she felt his arms around her. He pulled her so close that she almost couldn't breathe but didn't say anything. His gesture had actually taken her by surprise. She was afraid that having his demon blood back would harden him again.  
  
She assumed that despite being demon, his heart was not blackened because the shinju was not in his possession. The thought comforted her, though she was still crying uncontrollably. He kept one arm tightly around her and the other began to stroke her hair. Finally, he pulled back and stared down into her eyes.  
  
"Why do you wish me to spare the life of this monster?" She could feel anger in him and she looked down.

"I'll explain it to you later." She turned towards Naraku, not sure what to do with him now. He seemed to understand her feeling.  
  
"Priestess, I would like to speak with you for a moment, before you go." He said and then glanced at Sesshoumaru. The demon's eyes narrowed and he protectively put his hand on Kagome.  
  
"You will not be alone with her again, half-breed. It is her wishes alone that keep you alive now." Kagome moved towards Naraku and let the barrier down. He removed the Shikon Jewel shards that he possessed, which was quite frankly most of it, and handed them to her.  
  
"You will not see me again, Priestess. I will not ask for your forgiveness, it is something that I do not deserve." He stood there watching her for a moment and then turned and walked out of the room, still under Kagome's protective spell. She watched him go knowing that her power would protect him from Hitomi, though she wasn't sure she could protect him from himself.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and stood there unable to move herself. She could tell that he was contemplating going after Naraku. Finally, he came to her. "Are you alright, priestess?" She nodded her head and suddenly felt the world around her swirling with hatred. Sesshoumaru too, felt it.  
  
"It is just as Toshi said." She looked at him and he told her what the great priestess had predicted. Kagome quickly filled him on her knowledge of Hitomi and she watched his eyes darken.

"We must go now. We have to be sure that my brother got the human's away from the castle." Kagome started out of the room and stopped.  
  
"Chiyo..." She said and took off down the corridor. Sesshoumaru followed and quickly grabbed a hold of her. "Where are you going?" He asked somewhat gruffly.  
  
"Please, she was my servant. I can't leave her here." Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment and finally spoke. "I can only assume that she is a demon." Kagome nodded and he darkened.  
  
"We cannot bring her; she will be affected by the shinju." Kagome looked down the corridor and pulled away from him.

"I can't just leave her here." Sesshoumaru followed her closely, so that he could fight off the demoness if she attacked. To both of their surprise, they found Chiyo sitting on the floor in servant's quarters. She appeared to meditating. The demoness looked up at Kagome and then glanced at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you will be leaving, Miss." Chiyo stood and walked towards Kagome. The two contemplated each other for a moment and then Kagome focused on Chiyo's aura.

"You're not just a servant are you?" Chiyo smiled. "Yes, Miss, I am but a servant. However, I also hold the power of a reibai or spiritual medium. It has passed through my blood for generations." Kagome took in her words and understood what she meant.  
  
"You were here for a reason..." Chiyo smiled. "I was not here because I enjoyed the master's company, I assure you, Miss." Kagome smiled slightly and hugged her servant.

"You helped me receive those images, didn't you?" Chiyo nodded slightly. "I was sent here by a holy man." Kagome stood stunned. "Seiji..." Again the demoness nodded.

"You must go now, Miss. I will be able to keep myself protected but not indefinitely. Soon, I too will lose myself to the powers that are taking over this land."  
  
Kagome stood rooted and finally she felt Sesshoumaru's arm around her waist as he lifted her. He took to the sky moving towards his castle. He glanced down at Kagome, noting that she still reeked of Naraku.

He kept his senses sharp...now the smell of blood was all around him. He could feel, smell and even see the demons. Death...it was everywhere now. Kagome too sensed it and became upset.  
  
"What's happened?" He was close now and could smell his brother, Rin and the other humans. He landed softly on the ground wanting to be alone with her briefly. He showed her the medallion that he had been given and told her in detail what he had discovered. She shuddered and looked around her knowing that as they spoke there were mindless demons ravaging villages and slaughtering innocent people.  
  
"We need to find the others and make sure they're safe." She said nearly frantically. He pulled her to him and soothed her fear. "I have already picked up their scent. They are not far from here." He held her close to him for a moment still smelling Naraku and then took to the air to find the others.  
  
They came upon them in a wooded area. They looked exhausted and Sesshoumaru instantly smelled the blood of demons on them. Clearly, they had already battled many. The moment they landed the monk had Kagome in his arms. He was nearly in tears.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru watched Kagome give the monk a look that said 'What else could I do?' Yet she remained silent.  
  
InuYasha walked towards her and stopped. He too had his demon blood back. Sesshoumaru caught InuYasha's quick sniff. He and Kagome stared into each others eyes for a moment and then InuYasha turned his back on her. Sesshoumaru had to restrain himself from ripping his brother apart on the spot. He realized doing anything at this particular time would only draw more attention to Kagome and would only cause her more pain and discomfort.  
  
Kagome too caught InuYasha's movement. He had smelled Naraku on her. Not just his smell, but he knew that Naraku had used her. Kagome's heart nearly broke when InuYasha's eyes went bleak and he turned away from her.  
  
The others were too preoccupied with the children and the threat that more demons would attack to notice what had happened. Finally, Sesshoumaru announced that they would be returning to his castle. Without thought he pulled Kagome to him and then moved for Rin.  
  
"I will be taking Rin and the priestess with me." He stated matter-of-factly. He then took to the sky knowing that the others would be able to defend themselves on their journey back.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped outside the castle, not knowing what they would find inside. Kagome let out a small gasp. "Shippou," she said and hurried towards the castle. Sesshoumaru grasped her shoulder tightly.

"You cannot go in there alone." She looked at him and nodded. He felt her powers working and suddenly realized that there was a barrier of sorts around his entire castle.  
  
He followed her inside and she went directly to the room where Miroku had left Shippou and Kilala. They were both disorientated and Kagome dropped to the floor, gathering her young kit in her arms. "Shippou, are you ok?" He looked up at her strangely and said, "Kagome? What happened?"  
  
She knew that before her barrier had been erected he had not been himself. Even her sweet little Shippou had been under the spell of Hitomi. They took Shippou and Rin to the dinning room and Kagome went to the kitchen to find them food. It became apparent that all of Sesshoumaru's servants had fled as soon as the thirst for human blood was in them. The only thing that had kept Shippou and Kilala were the spirit scrolls that Miroku had put up.  
  
She fixed them a quick meal and left them to eat. Kagome went to find herself a towel and fresh kimono and prepared to leave when she again felt Sesshoumaru grab her.

"You cannot go out to the springs unattended, priestess." He saw her wince and stood watching her for a moment. "It is not safe for you to be alone outside. I will accompany you." She looked at him for a moment and then nodded.  
  
He turned from her and informed Rin and Shippou that they were not to leave the castle. He then returned to Kagome's side and followed her towards the hot springs. He could sense that something was bothering her and inquired about it. She looked at him briefly and then decided to tell him.  
  
"When you call me priestess, it reminds me of Naraku. That is how he always referred to me." He glanced at her and then told her he would refrain from addressing her in such a way. Finally the hot springs came into view and she hurried towards them.  
  
She stood nervously as he stared intently at her. "I will wait just over there." He gestured to some trees less than thirty feet away. "If any demons appear I will be able to reach you before they do." Kagome waited until she could no longer see him and then undressed.  
  
She allowed herself to relax for the first time in many days. She had nearly fallen asleep when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice asking if she was alright. She gave a weak yes and then got out of the springs. Once she was dressed he approached her. He was glad that Naraku's scent had diminished and he escorted her back to the castle where they would wait for the others return so that they could figure out what they would do next.


	14. Tainted

**Chapter Fourteen  
Tainted**  
  
Not long after they returned to the castle the others arrived. Sesshoumaru watched as Miroku and Sango both embraced Kagome again and showered her in kind words. The three continued their conversation while Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to his brother and never left. Again, InuYasha had a disgusted look on his face as he picked up the scent of Naraku.  
  
Finally, the demon exterminator and the monk left the room and the young boy, Kohaku, approached Kagome. Sesshoumaru could see an unspoken bond between them, a direct result of the time they had been together with Naraku. She embraced the boy and she spoke softly to him. She finally told him that he should go find Rin and Shippou.  
  
It was then that she turned to InuYasha. Sesshoumaru could feel the pain in her as she approached him. Without thought Sesshoumaru moved near Kagome, letting his brother know that he had better choose his words wisely when he spoke to her.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe, Kagome." InuYasha stated in a distant voice. He couldn't get the rancid smell of Naraku to leave him alone. It disgusted him to know that he had taken Kagome as his mate. He chastised himself for his thoughts for he knew that Kagome would never have agreed to it and must have suffered greatly. However, he found himself very uncomfortable near her. He avoided her eyes that he knew were pleading with him. Finally, he told her that he had to speak with Miroku and left the room.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt dirty. She knew InuYasha could smell Naraku and that he thought she was tainted now. She brought her hands to her face and began sobbing. She turned when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there. He had been so quiet; she had forgotten that he was still in the room.  
  
"Pay no heed to my half-brother, he will stop his deplorable behavior soon enough." She caught that this was not merely a statement but a threat towards InuYasha. She looked up at the demon lord not knowing what to say. She simply nodded and turned towards the door. The hand on her shoulder tighten; she turned back to him and he looked as though he wanted to say something to her.  
  
"Come with me." She contemplated him for a moment and then let him lead her out of the room. She followed him outside and watched him as he sniffed the air slightly and turned his head, obviously listening for any nearby demons.  
  
"I can smell blood everywhere." He said in a disgusted voice. "Though it would seem that even now; most demons are aware of my power and are not attempting to get near my castle." He began to walk into the gardens at the rear of his castle and she followed behind him slightly.  
  
Kagome gazed around at the beautiful flowers and plants that were blooming. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with just hints of soft clouds scattered lazily throughout it. Under most circumstances this would have been a glorious day. However, the idea that out of the confines of Sesshoumaru's castle there was devastation raking the lands put a slight damper on the mood.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally stopped near a small stream. The sound of the slow running water calmed Kagome's mind. She took in the beautiful sights and scents that were surrounding her and then looked at Sesshoumaru. He had been standing a few feet away watching her reactions to the beautiful surroundings. She felt herself blush when she realized he had been gazing at her so intently.  
  
"I had hoped to speak with you before we returned to the castle." He began, not knowing how to approach the delicate subject of which he wanted to speak. She looked up at him slightly confused and then took another look at the scenery around them.  
  
"InuYasha's behavior today was unacceptable. Do not allow it to upset you. Perhaps I should have prepared him. I apparently underestimated his naïveté." Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru quickly and then turned away when she felt tears stinging her eyes. Again she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to speak about what has happened?" His soft voice was comforting to her but she didn't want to tell him what Naraku had done to her, though she knew he could smell it all over her. Her tears broke free again and she began to shiver. She felt Sesshoumaru's arms circle around her body, holding her gently. He then turned her to face him and she clung to him while she cried.  
  
"Why did you want his life spared?" He asked after several moments. Her crying had stopped but he was still holding her closely. Kagome took a deep breath and told him about Onigumo's life with his family. She then told him how Hitomi had used Onigumo and taken his memories so that she could manipulate him.  
  
"When Naraku woke with the memories he was different. Even his aura had changed. He was devastated...I couldn't hate him, though I knew I should."  
  
Sesshoumaru took in her words and again found himself overwhelmed by her kind and gentle nature. "If there is anything that you need, I will be here." He said softly before he led her back to the castle.  
  
Hours later Sesshoumaru came upon Kagome in a small sitting room. She was curled up in the corner, nestled into the throw pillows that were lying there. She was sound asleep, breathing softly. He entered the room and quietly closed the door, then moved towards her.  
  
He could again detect her own scent and could barely smell Naraku. He grew curious and knelt down towards her inhaling again. Her scent was a natural one, though it often times lingered with a sweet musk that he had learned came from a bottle that she carried with her. He could also smell tears and knew that she had cried herself to sleep. He suddenly had the urge to touch her. He reached down and stroked her hair softly then lightly ran his clawed finger over her cheek. Sesshoumaru quietly stood and retreated not wanting to frighten her out of sleep.  
  
That evening, the humans sat down for dinner. InuYasha did not join them, which made Kagome feel even worse. Sesshoumaru also did not join them; though they had not expected him to.  
  
Shortly afterwards they all gathered, with the exception of InuYasha; and spoke of the problem before them. The only plan they could come up with was hunting Hitomi down and taking the shinju back from her. While the group spoke Kagome remained quiet. After much discussion she finally addressed them.  
  
"I will be going to Hitomi tonight while I sleep." The room went silent as they all stared at her. Sesshoumaru didn't like the words she had just spoken but also realized that Kagome was probably their best chance to stop the demoness. The monk and demon exterminator feverishly tried to talk her out of it.  
  
"There is no way she will let us get to her physically. Now that I no longer have Naraku's mark, my powers will be strong enough." Kagome's eyes dropped to her lap and she spoke the next words quietly.

"There is a good chance that I won't be able to wake up. Hitomi is now more powerful and if she again attempts to take my powers or bind me to her..." There was a dead silence and Kagome continued.  
  
"I believe that I can stop her. For some reason she fears my powers and the shinju itself calls to me." Kagome took on a look that let the others know she had no intentions of being talked out of it.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood near the door watching the priestess as she spoke. He held a great respect for her and the infinite amount of courage she had.  
  
He then focused again on her scent. He could no longer smell Naraku on her. This fact was beginning to unnerve him. He slowly walked further into the room and studied the air around him. Still not picking up the scent he began to focus around her. He noted that her spiritual powers had been working and were probably responsible for removing the half-breeds scent.  
  
He pondered the reasoning for this and came to the conclusion that she desired to be rid of Naraku and all of the memories that went along with him. He had effectively tuned out the conversation between the humans and focused intensely on the priestess.  
  
As though Kagome could sense his thoughts she looked up at Sesshoumaru meeting his eyes briefly. While she looked at him, Sesshoumaru became overwhelmed with her intense emotions. He felt the guilt and shame that she had been feeling, mostly due to InuYasha's behavior. He felt her pain and humiliation but found him self most surprised by the emotions that she felt towards him. Kagome quickly broke eye contact with him and stood. He watched as she excused herself and left the room.  
  
Knowing that soon she intended to go into her dream world with Hitomi, he followed her. The whole time focused on the fleeting second when he had nearly heard her voice begging him to help her forget.


	15. Sesshoumaru's Touch

**A/N: All right, here is the first Sesshoumaru/Kagome lemony chapter. It's not extremely graphic. It's mostly him comforting her and helping her get over the things that happened with Naraku. Basically, it's pretty much mushy fluff...**

**I know InuYasha seemed kinda like an ass in the last couple of chapters but imagine how much of a failure he would feel in this situation. And to have to smell Naraku on her, knowing that the man that killed Kikyo had now raped Kagome. It would be pretty hard for him to face her, at least at first. **

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifteen  
Sesshoumaru's Touch**  
  
Sesshoumaru followed Kagome into the corridor. She moved quickly away but stopped when he spoke her name. He walked to her slowly and she finally turned to him. She could see concern in his eyes as he gazed at her. She found herself admiring his markings, briefly wondering if kissing him in his demon form would be any different than when she had kissed him as a human.  
  
He gazed down at her and could see a needy look in her eyes. Though he held his demon blood again, he still felt strong emotions towards her.  
  
"What you plan to do is very dangerous." She simply nodded her head. He began to speak again but she cut him off. "It's the only way. You're a demon; you can smell the blood out there. I can't let more innocent people die. I know that I can get to Hitomi but I'm just not sure I will be able to get back."  
  
He looked down at her closely. "There is something that you want from me. I can sense it." She looked up at him, slightly embarrassed. She realized too late that she had opened her mind up to him moments before. She needed comfort; she needed to feel something other than pain and sadness.  
  
He studied her face until she bowed her head. He smelled the salty scent of tears and brought his hand to her chin causing her to look up at him. He felt her shudder and try to look away. Finally he brought his face close to hers.  
  
"I do not know what will happen when you go to sleep tonight. And if you come back safely I do not know what will happen when I again possess the shinju. Be honest with me, now. I will help you anyway that I am able."  
  
She started to speak but couldn't. She began to sob softly and he pulled her to him, then wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Never in my life has anyone treated me as well as you have, Priestess." He then pulled her tighter and corrected himself. "Kagome." Finally she looked up at him. He knew what she wanted from him without her saying it. He moved his arm around her and led her down the corridor and into his bedroom.  
  
"You wish to forget Naraku. You want comfort and to know what it's like to be touched without fear and pain." She just closed her eyes and laid her head against him. He looked down at her and suppressed all of his demon instincts remembering vividly his own human emotions. Tonight he would treat her gently and would comfort her in every way possible.  
  
She felt Sesshoumaru caress her cheek gently and then his lips softly brushed hers. He stood there for a moment almost overcome by her fear. "Open your eyes." She did as he said and looked at him. "Keep them open. Do not close them and see memories. I will not do anything that you do not want me to." He brought his face near hers; their lips nearly touched but he didn't let them. He just stared into her eyes. "See me, not him." She took a deep breath and looked into his golden eyes.  
  
Finally, he kissed her very softly. She closed her eyes again but could still see him looking at her. He brought his hand to her hair and felt her cringe. He pulled back and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. She took a deep breath and spoke in a strained voice. "Naraku always touched my hair." He looked at his hand and gently ran it through her tresses.  
  
"Do you wish me to stop?" She thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No, it feels nice. It just reminded me of him." Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment looking at her, touching her hair softly and then kissed her again. This time he kissed her with more passion running his tongue over her lips which parted quickly allowing him to deepen the kiss.  
  
His right hand was still in her hair and he allowed his left to move to her shoulder and then slowly down to her breast. He did nothing more than caress her gently and then moved it down to her waist letting her know he had no intentions of being aggressive. He pulled her close to him and then stepped towards the bed slowly. Kagome knew what he wanted and backed up with him. When she felt the bed behind her he stopped and looked down at her. "I will stop if that is what you want." She stood there for a moment and then shook her head.  
  
He slowly moved his hands down to her kimono and began to remove it. He let it slide to the floor and he stood there for a moment looking down at her. "Are you sure...?" He asked again, knowing that soon he wouldn't be able to show as much self-control. He could still smell fear on her but knew that nothing he could do would change that.  
  
"I'm sure." She said as she shivered under his gaze. He removed his own kimono and then slowly brought his hand to her hair. "Think only of me." He whispered to her and again kissed her gently. He then bent down and lifted her onto the bed. She lay there on her back as he rested just above her looking down into her eyes.  
  
"I promise that I will be gentle." He whispered as he began to stroke her cheek. He saw tears come to her eyes and he brushed them away. He then kissed her cheeks where tears had been and then again kissed her lips.  
  
Finally he moved to her neck and felt her tense up. He could smell her fear but also her arousal. He slowly kissed his way to her breasts and stopped to gauge her emotions before he proceeded. He kissed his way from one to the other, taking care to be sensitive and tender while he explored her. He then laid his head on her and listened to her heart beating while he caressed her right breast softly, allowing her time to relax herself. She began to stroke his hair gently and he soon felt the tension begin to leave her.  
  
He began to lay kissed down her body and he felt her shiver when he reached her stomach. He softly ran his finger tips over her and stopped for a moment to make sure she was okay before he continued his way down.  
  
He could feel her pleasure as he kissed the inside of her thighs and then slowly used his tongue to caress her most sensitive area. She began running her fingers through his hair as he listened to her soft moans and felt her body reacting to him. Again he teased her by leaving a string of kisses on her thighs before he went back to pleasing her. He heard her release a soft cry as her grip on his hair tightened and her body trembled slightly. He smiled and slowly moved back up her body.

Before he would enter her, he again gazed into her eyes. He ran his fingers over her cheek and then kissed her. He slowly brought himself into her, stopping once he was fully inside. He looked down at her she had her eyes closed again and he softly kissed her. "Open your eyes, Kagome." He said softly. She looked at him as he gazed down at her. "You're with me now...I won't hurt you." She smiled at him, though she still had tears in her eyes. He began slow movements not wanting her to feel any pain while she was with him.  
  
He held her tightly keeping his stride gentle. Tonight was not only about pleasure; it was about healing her wounds. Kagome looked up at him and realized that he too was healing wounds of his own. In a way by doing this for her he was redeeming himself for Sakura.  
  
She reached her hands up and ran them through his silky hair, then lifted herself up to kiss him. He returned her kiss happy that her fear was melting away and she was opening herself up to him.  
  
He nearly became overwhelmed by the intensity she began to put behind her kiss. Her small hands desperately clung to his shoulders as though she were afraid to let go of him. Soon he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered comforting words to her and he felt her hands grip him tighter as she pulled her body to his. Soon passion overwhelmed them both but Sesshoumaru held himself back, never bringing her pain as their movements became more frenzied.  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel every time Kagome reached her peak. Each time he would kiss her gently and follow the rhythm of her body. Finally he too climaxed, though unlike Naraku, he didn't just leave her lying there. He stayed there holding her, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Be safe tonight, Kagome." He said while gently caressing her cheek. She nodded her head slightly and finally he moved off of her. To her surprise he laid down beside her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Will you remain here tonight so that I may watch over you?" He asked her. She turned to look into his beautiful golden eyes again and managed a weak, "Yes."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled her into a tight embrace, knowing that she might not wake in the morning. Suddenly she pulled herself up and looked down at him.  
  
"I need to tell you something before I go. Your father loved you very much. I saw it. Before Hitomi went after him and tarnished the shinju, he was very proud of you." Sesshoumaru stared up at her for a moment and then turned away.  
  
"If I come back, I'll show you." She promised to him softly. He turned to face her again a look of pain in his eyes. "Not if...when." He wrapped his arms around her again pulling her to him. They lay in bed awake for a few moments facing each other. Kagome tightly against his chest hearing his heart beat; Sesshoumaru brought his face to her hair and took in her scent.  
  
"If the shinju is going to change the way I feel right now, I do not want it back." Kagome looked up at him and could see a soft look in his eyes. "What do you mean?" "For the first time since my childhood, Kagome, I feel love."


	16. Love's Warm Embrace

**Another fluffy chapter...thought it was time that I threw a few in here after all of the serious stuff that has happened. Thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

**-------------------**

**Chapter Sixteen  
Love's Warm Embrace**  
  
Sango woke in her darkened room and looked to Kagome's bed. She sat up quickly when she realized that she wasn't there. Apparently she hadn't been there at all. Her bed was untouched. Sango slipped on a robe and wondered into the corridor. She quickly checked each of the rooms where the children were and saw no sign of Kagome. A movement caught her eye as she walked by one of the small studies. Miroku was sitting at a small desk reading over scrolls.  
  
"Miroku, have you seen Kagome? She hasn't come to her bed tonight." The monk looked up from the scrolls and felt a sly smirk cross his face. "My dear Sango, I suspect that Kagome has already retired for the night."  
  
Miroku had caught the look that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had shared briefly and noticed the demon's interest in her when she left the room. Miroku recognized that look all to well.  
  
He smiled inwardly at the confused look on Sango's face. "I believe Kagome may have found...other quarters to retire to tonight." He said with a hint of amusement. Sango felt her cheeks grow hot as his meaning sunk in.

"You mean InuYasha..." she said softly. Miroku's face darkened.

"No, something is troubling InuYasha. He left the castle hours ago. I checked up on him before coming in here to read over these scrolls. He is perched in a tree near the western wing of the castle." Sango again took a confused look and Miroku smiled. "I believe Kagome is with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sango let out a slight gasp at hearing his words. "Kagome would never..." she said but stopped when she noticed the look Miroku was giving her. "What?" The monk stood and walked towards her.  
  
"Sango, Kagome and Sesshoumaru spent much time alone together. He also went out of his way to rescue her from Naraku. It is only natural that they begin to feel towards one another. These feelings tend to lead to a physical relationship." Sango turned a deeper shade of red as Miroku watched her with a mixture of amusement and interest.  
  
"You know Sango, you and I have spent much time together. And on more than one occasion I too have saved you." He said in a teasing tone expecting a quick slap to the cheek or a nice lump to his head. He was shocked when she looked up at him nervously.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment and Miroku could tell that Sango was intrigued yet frightened of his next move. He contemplated what he should do. Momentarily considering taking advantage of the situation and then decided that cared too much for Sango to do that.

"You should go to bed, Sango." He said in a hoarse voice. He turned away quickly lest he change his mind. She stood watching him both relieved and disappointed at his words. Finally, she turned and left for her room. Miroku went back to the scrolls and began looking them over. He let out a small sigh and gave up, knowing that the scrolls were the last thing he would be able to concentrate on now.

----------------

Sesshoumaru lay awake holding Kagome to him. He could feel her energy working hard and a tension in her body while she slept. He gazed down at her and softly ran his fingers through her hair. '_It's no wonder she is so exhausted, her sleep is even more strenuous than her time awake._' Soon she woke and looked up at him. He could tell immediately that she was upset.  
  
"I couldn't get to Hitomi." Sesshoumaru knew that she was nearing tears. He shushed her comfortingly and then spoke to her.

"Kagome, you are fatigued. You have had a very troubling time with Naraku and only recently had his mark removed. Sleep the rest of the night and allow your body to regain its energy. Tomorrow you can try again."  
  
She began to protest and tell him of the need to do this now but he softly brought his lips to hers before reassuring her. "Kagome, I want you at your strongest when you go to her. I want you to come back to me safely." She looked up at him and finally let herself relax.  
  
He pulled her tightly to him and she began to run her fingers across his chest and lay kisses in the same path. He groaned and for a moment allowed her to continue her exploration of him. He felt himself becoming aroused and finally found his voice. "Kagome..." he choked out. "You need to rest and regain your strength." She looked up at him softly and smiled.

He reached down and brought her dainty hand to his mouth and kissed it softly and pulled her to him tightly again. "Tonight you need sleep."

Kagome woke just before dawn, realizing that she would need to explain her absence to Sango. She planned on sneaking into the room but quickly realized that would be impossible. Kagome was lying on her back and looked up slightly to see that Sesshoumaru had moved during the night. His head was resting gently on her chest and his arms were both circled around her body tightly. His hair fanned over them both and Kagome began to slowly run her fingers through it. She didn't realize that being with him would feel so right. He had been so tender with her and his comforting words played in her mind again. She lay there and for the first time in what seemed like forever, relaxed and felt safe.  
  
She thought back to InuYasha and how he had reacted to her. She really couldn't blame him; the reality of what had happened to her was probably a shock to him. No matter how tough he talked, he was a very innocent person when it came to some things.

She then thought about Sesshoumaru. She knew he had smelled Naraku on her and had known what happened and yet he didn't allow that to turn him away from her. She felt him stir and seconds later he lifted himself from her. He noticed that she was awake and moved up the bed, pulling her into his embrace again.  
  
Kagome smiled and spoke to him. "I will need to tell Sango where I was all night." Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before speaking, "Will you tell her the truth?" Kagome sensed something in his voice and looked up at him.

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I?" He contemplated her for a moment. "I am sure your friends would not approve of you being with me. I am a demon. Not just any demon, I am InuYasha's brother." She watched him for a moment, sensing that there was more to his words. "My friends would only want me to be happy." He tightened his arms around her, thinking her rather naïve. "I'm sure you're right."  
  
Suddenly she pulled her head up to face him. "Do you trust me?" He stared at her for a moment. "Do you trust me?" She repeated. "Of course I do." He said softly.

"Then I have some things that I want to show you." He stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head slightly. She nestled back into his tight embrace and focused her powers. Reality dissolved and she was again standing in a field not far from the home Sesshoumaru had grown up in. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who was standing beside her holding her hand. "Come, it's time you meet your father."


	17. Sweet Dreams Bitter Accusation

**A/N: So sorry for the longer wait between chapters. ::hangs head:: The weather here has been beautiful recently and I have found myself becoming rather easily distracted. Yesterday, I spent WAY too much money at the mall (but I found the cutest pair of jeans!) ::ahem:: Again with the distractions...**

**Anyway, this chapter has some mild lime, language and well...InuYasha. Nuff said. Enjoy! **

**-------------**

**Chapter Seventeen  
Sweet Dreams/Bitter Accusations  
**  
Sesshoumaru stared at the scenery in wonder. He could almost see himself running through the open fields again chasing Sakura. The familiar scents of wildflowers tickled his senses. He looked at Kagome who was smiling warmly. As if she heard his thoughts she broke free from his hand and ran from him laughing. He watched her for a moment taking in her beauty. Her raven black hair contrasted vividly against the soft pink kimono she was wearing. For once, she didn't look fatigued or upset. She spun on him laughing and taunting him to chase her.  
  
Finally, he moved towards her quickly and caught her around the waist with both arms pulling her to him.

"That's not fair. I don't have the same speed as you." She said with a giggle.  
  
"You had ample time to flee." He replied. He slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. She pulled back and broke free running, again laughing and taunting him. He watched her for a moment and then quickly caught her. This time he lowered her to the ground and began to kiss her softly while he stroked her hair and caressed her cheek. Soon he felt her tongue seeking entrance and he gladly obliged deepening their kiss.  
  
Kagome felt herself melting into him as his lips traveled down to her neck. She could feel his fangs graze her skin gently as he continued to kiss her softly. His hand was slowly moving inside the top of her kimono and instantly she felt her body responding to his sensual touches and kisses. Kagome shivered when she felt her kimono part and his lips slowly traveled down to her breasts.  
  
Soon she began to giggle when he picked up a long blade of grass and began to run it over her skin softly. He smiled down at her, loving the sound of her laughter and saddened that he didn't hear it often. He moved back up and again kissed her hungrily. She was grateful that he wasn't wearing his armor as he pulled her tightly to him. After several moments he slowly moved back from her and regained his thoughts.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this here. It is too dangerous to remain in the dream state now that Hitomi has the shinju." Kagome sighed and agreed with him. They both got to their feet and began to walk towards his home hand in hand. Soon they were standing in front of the beautiful home and gardens.  
  
Kagome watched Sesshoumaru as his childhood memories began swimming in his mind. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him briefly before leading him to the side of the home where his mother was. Sesshoumaru stood in awe at the sight of his mother holding him as an infant. Kagome pulled him closer as he took in the sight of his mother. Kagome could feel his emotions swirling madly inside of him. They then heard Inutaisho coming and Sesshoumaru watched the same scene that Kagome had.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood motionless as his mother went inside and Inutaisho stood holding the baby proudly and began to speak. "Someday this will all be yours. You will grow into a strong demon and rule these lands and all the people in them. You will make me proud, Sesshoumaru."  
  
The two stood there for another moment before Sesshoumaru turned and began walking away slowly. Kagome caught up and took his hand. The two walked in silence for several moments before Kagome finally stopped and waited for him to turn to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked him softly. He nodded his head and turned to walk away but she stopped him. "Sesshoumaru?" He looked at her again and then pulled her close to him. Kagome felt his pain and sadness and decided to wake them.  
  
She was still tightly in his embrace when she woke. She pulled herself free and sat up. He was awake looking at her sadly. She reached down and brushed some hair from his forehead before kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"We need to get up soon. Everyone else has probably risen long ago." He nodded but made no attempt to get out of bed. Kagome quickly got up and slipped her kimono on while he watched her. "I'm going to the springs for a bath." He began to protest and she held her hand up.

"I'll be fine. I feel much stronger today. Anything tries to come near me and I'll purify it." She smiled before turning; leaving him some time to contemplate his own thoughts and memories. She felt tears come to her eyes when she realized just how much he had to be hurting. To know that his father had indeed loved him, and yet Sesshoumaru had sent him to his grave, had to devistating.   
  
Kagome went to her own room and retrieved a towel and new kimono, pink like the one she wore in the dream, and then headed for the springs. Sango caught sight of Kagome and blushed immediately remembering the conversation she had with Miroku the night before. "Kagome, are you heading out to the springs?" Kagome nodded and Sango asked if she would like some company.  
  
"Sure, I'll wait for you in the garden." Sango rushed off to gather her things while Kagome ventured outside. She stood engrossed in the beauty and was startled when Sango appeared behind her. The two walked to the springs in silence and Kagome sensed that Sango wanted to speak with her about something. After they were in the water relaxing Kagome decided to ask.  
  
"Sango, is there something that you wanted to talk about?" Sango blushed, "Well...I was just curious about your whereabouts last night." Kagome smiled slightly and decided to tell Sango the truth. "I was with Sesshoumaru last night." Sango stared at Kagome knowing the answer but shocked to hear it from Kagome herself. Sango looked away nervously, "Oh." Sango's reaction caused Kagome to giggle. "It's ok Sango; you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not." The demon exterminator looked back at Kagome again.

"What was it like?" She again blushed as she asked the question and waited patiently for Kagome's response.  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment and finally responded. "It was very nice. He was very caring and considerate." Sango perked up and ventured another question. "Did it hurt?" Kagome smiled slightly. "No, he didn't hurt me at all."

Kagome saw the puzzled look on Sango's face and suddenly felt the desire to speak to her friend about what had happened with Naraku. She needed to get her feeling out and she felt comfortable speaking with Sango, she was after all, like a sister.  
  
Kagome began by making Sango promise she would never tell Miroku what she was about to tell her. Kagome knew that he would feel extremely guilty if he knew what she had been through in exchange for his life. Sango promised, now concerned about the ordeal her friend had been through. Kagome took a deep breath and slowly told Sango what had happened between her and Naraku without going into detail. Tears began to streak her face as she herself relived the memories. Sango came to her side and comforted her, mentally cursing the half demon.  
  
Kagome felt better after speaking with Sango and thanked her. The two got out of the springs and dried themselves. They walked slowly back towards the castle both lost in their own thoughts when InuYasha suddenly came into view. He had been perched in a tree and jumped down when he heard them coming.

------------  
  
InuYasha had decided that it was time to face Kagome. He felt ashamed at his behavior and knew that it wasn't fair to Kagome for him to treat her that way. He heard Sango and Kagome walking through the gardens and decided to meet them and check on Kagome. He mentally prepared himself for the stench of Naraku, determined to overlook it for Kagome's sake. He was surprised however, when he couldn't detect Naraku's scent anywhere near her.  
  
He got closer relieved by this fact, when it hit him. He could smell Sesshoumaru all over her. He knew she had just come from a bath but the scent was unmistakable. If it were this strong now he knew there was only one explanation. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment and then grew angry.

"Did you enjoy yourself with Naraku so much that you decided to fuck my brother too? Is the monk next?"  
  
Kagome stood there stunned at the outburst and Sango quickly stepped forward in her defense. However, InuYasha had already taken off. Sango turned to Kagome and saw the tears that were threatening to fall and instantly came to her side.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure InuYasha was just a little shocked. When he calms down it will be alright."

Kagome nodded her head but looked in the direction that InuYasha had gone, knowing that it would never be the same again.

----------

**A/N: Again I would like to thank CursedMoon, who has upgraded from name calling and promises of violence, to posting random semi-psychotic sounding** **death threats! You really know how to make a girl feel loved! ::tear:: LOL Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Love 'em all. **


	18. Regret

**Chapter Eighteen  
Regret**  
  
Sango walked Kagome back to the castle doing her best to comfort her. As soon as she was inside Kagome rushed to her room and locked the door. She slowly walked through the room looking at everything, yet she saw nothing. InuYasha's angry words were still running through her mind and she finally stopped in front of the mirror. She almost didn't recognize the person gazing back at her.

'_What am I doing? What have I become?'_ Kagome reflected back upon the days since she first met Seiji. Her life had been turned upside down and she didn't know who she was anymore.  
  
The night before played in her mind and she was washed with regret. _'Oh my God, what did I do? I slept with Sesshoumaru...'_ The realization of what she had done sunk in and she began to cry. Kagome wanted to go home. She wanted to return to her era and never come back.  
  
She walked to the window and looked out over the lands. She could feel the death and pain that was everywhere. Everything that had happened over the past weeks suddenly hit Kagome and she sunk to the floor, quickly curling up tightly into fetal position.

Images of Naraku using the daggar to drain her powers and him burning her played in her mind. Then memories of him forcing himself on her made her begin to tremble and feel as though she were trapped and couldn't breathe.

She heard Sango knock on the door and call to her but she didn't answer. Finally, Sango left saying she would return to check on her later.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes not wanting to do anything but sleep. She soon felt Hitomi calling to her in a soothing, almost comforting voice. She let reality dissolve and found herself in a small room with the demoness.  
  
"Hello, Priestess. I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. I can feel your distress. You do not wish to fight anymore, nor do I." Kagome stood emotionless in front of Hitomi not saying a word.

"My offer still stands. You may agree to become my servant. Your pain will be gone. Never again will you feel this way." Kagome stood unmoving taking in Hitomi.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" The demoness stared Kagome down and then smiled.

"I control these lands now. It is my rightful place."  
  
"But why are you killing innocent people?" The demoness scoffed. "Human's are anything but innocent." She felt intense hate coming from Hitomi. Kagome searched the room and realized that the shinju was not there.  
  
"Why did you kill my father?" Hitomi gave her a smirk before answering.  
  
"Your father had powers similar to yours though very weak in comparison. He would try to use his dreams to find me but he wasn't immune to my own powers. He spent his whole pathetic life trying to find me so that he could prevent me taking the shinju. I knew he would be in the forest the day that I killed him. He had information that I wanted and I thought that in his weakened state I could get it. However, he was willing to die protecting it." She gave Kagome a hard look. "He was protecting you."  
  
Kagome stared at Hitomi as she spoke. Suddenly the demoness became very dark.  
  
"From where do you draw your powers, priestess? They are beyond me. You shouldn't be able to interfere with my illusions nor cloud my visions, yet you do." Kagome simply stared at her not even knowing how to answer.  
  
"You will bind yourself to me today or watch your friends suffer the consequences." Hitomi stepped closer and then stopped.  
  
"You have grown cold, priestess. You no longer care what happens to you." She said in a pleased voice. Kagome simply stared at the demoness considering her words. _'Do I care?_' She asked herself honestly.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome felt herself slipping away from Hitomi and back into reality. She awoke in a strong embrace. She opened her eyes and found Sesshoumaru holding her close trying desperately to wake her. She began to focus and realized that he was sitting on her bed holding her in his arms tightly.  
  
"Kagome, please wake up." She felt him bury his face in her hair kissing the top of her head. He again pleaded for her to respond. Finally she answered him and he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Kagome sat there quietly in his arms for a moment thinking about Hitomi's words. Again the events of the past couple of weeks rolled through Kagome's mind and she suddenly couldn't keep herself calm anymore. She began trembling and crying uncontrollably, trying frantically to pull away from Sesshoumaru. Her words came out shaky between her sobs.  
  
"Please, let me go. Please. I want to go home. I want this to all be a dream. I want to wake up and find out that I never went down the well, that I never found InuYasha or that stupid jewel. I never want to think about the shinju again. I don't want to remember what Naraku did and I don't want..."  
  
She stopped herself before she said anything to hurt him. She jerked away from Sesshoumaru and half stumbled, half crawled to the corner of the room and again slid to the floor shaking so badly that it almost hurt.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on Kagome's bed watching her cry and tremble. Her words nearly tore him apart. He knew all of the pain she was feeling was a direct result of his failures. _He _had let Naraku take her. _He_ had allowed her to stay with him, making Naraku grow to desire her and _he_ had not protected her well enough when Naraku came for her the second time.  
  
He had also taken her into his bed when she was clearly not ready for that. Now he was watching her as she finally broke down in defeat. He wanted to go to her and hold her but she seemed disgusted by his touch. He watched her for a moment and then slowly walked out of the room. A moment later Sango appeared and went to Kagome's side.

"Please Sango, take me to the well...I want to go home."

-----------------------------

**A/N: Sorry a couple of these chapters are shorter. They do begin to get longer, but this story is/will be over 75 chapters long in total...some are bound to be shorter. I'll try to post a second one later. And to _Black-cat-on-the-wall_...don't worry, I didn't take your post as a flame. I know it was taking me longer to post my chapter. If I thought you had flamed me, I would have taunted you relentlessly in my author's notes. Speaking of which..._CursedMoon,_ you put that knife away! If this behavior continues I will be forced to get you a set of subjugation beads! LOL And to _Kouga'seagleforever_: I had a great time chatting with you. We must do it again sometime soon! And to _Wrath of the Demon_: Your reviews always make me feel loved! :)**


	19. Bitter Fight Gentle Words

**Chapter Nineteen  
Bitter Fight/Gentle Words**  
  
Sango stayed with Kagome until she fell into sleeps willing embrace. She then sought out InuYasha. Sango found him sulking in a tree near the hot springs.

"InuYasha! Come down here, now!" Sango's voice was firm yet she was shaking from her intense anger.

The half demon glanced down at her and then turned away as though he hadn't heard her words. Sango stood there momentarily waiting and finally grew enraged. Without thought she pulled her weapon and sent it hurling towards him. It splintered through the branch he was on and he fell to the ground, stunned.

InuYasha quickly regained himself and stared Sango down. She again had her weapon and looked as though she were prepared for battle. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and the two stood contemplating each other.  
  
"InuYasha, how could you say those things to Kagome? Do you have any idea what she has been through?" He glared the demon exterminator down.

"Apparently it couldn't have been that bad. She had no problem getting into my brother's bed."  
  
Before Sango could get another word in, Sesshoumaru was there. He had InuYasha pinned to the tree that Sango had mangled, his claws tightly around InuYasha's throat.  
  
"You will leave my lands and never return. If at any time you so much as look at Kagome again, I will kill you without hesitation." He said threateningly; contemplating using his poison and being done with it now.

He then dropped InuYasha to the ground and turned back to Sango."What did he say to Kagome?"

Sango stood there dumbfounded for a moment and Sesshoumaru repeated himself, quickly losing his patience. Sango was about to speak when InuYasha stood and did it for her.  
  
"I asked her if she fucked you because she had such a good time with Naraku that she wanted more." Sesshoumaru spun on his brother his eyes bleeding red.  
  
Within seconds the brother's swords clashed together, both of them intent on having the other's blood.

------------------

Kagome felt herself stirring. She lulled herself from the darkness and reality began to set in. She felt a hand gently brush her cheek and soothing words of comfort followed. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up, flinging her arms around Miroku who was sitting on her bed with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Kagome, are you feeling well now?" She began to sob and Miroku tightened his embrace and again tried to sooth her.

"Kagome, take all the time you need but remember that we need you very much. You are the strongest one here. You have proven that time and again."  
  
Her sobbing calmed and she looked up at him remembering him as a child watching his father die.

"Miroku, she killed my father. Years ago he passed through the well too. I had to watch him die."

The monk stared down at her in shock for a moment and then pulled her to him tightly again, sympathizing with her pain.  
  
After several moments Kagome had calmed and the only thing in the world she was aware of was the steady beat of Miroku's heart. Finally he let out a deep sigh and began stroking her hair.

"Kagome, I am a very good listener. Please feel free to speak to me about what is troubling you so."  
  
There was a long silence before she finally found her voice. "What have I become, Miroku? I don't even know myself anymore. Last night..."

She choked back a sob and stopped speaking, letting herself go limp in his arms, not wanting to finish her thoughts. Miroku glanced down at her and pulled her up so that she was facing him.  
  
"You have become a strong woman, Kagome. You have done things that most people would not. You suffered greatly for the benefit of others." He held out his right hand palm up and then took her hand with it.

"Kagome, you saved me. I owe you my very life. I know Kohaku feels the same way. Never before have I met someone with as much strength as you."  
  
She stared at him for a moment taking in his words. "As far as last night is concerned...Do you care for him, Kagome?"  
  
She became lost in her own thoughts and memories of Sesshoumaru. The times they spent together on their journey to Toshi, when he had no memory. She relived the kiss they shared, her first kiss. She also remembered that Sesshoumaru had rescued her from Naraku, twice. Then she thought back to the way he had held her the day before; after InuYasha had hurt her, followed by the gentle way he treated her that night.

"Yes, I do." Miroku hugged Kagome again.  
  
"Then you should not regret what happened. I saw the pain on his face when he left your room earlier. He cares for you very much." Kagome looked up at him again and realized that he was right. She had felt safe with Sesshoumaru and wanted to go to him.

"Thank you, Miroku." He laughed slightly before softly embracing his friend again. "Even now, you are the one thanking me."  
  
Kagome got up and slowly walked to the door with Miroku at her side. She inquired about the children and he told her they were playing with Rin in her room, at Sango's request.  
  
Miroku walked Kagome to the gardens and they both stopped dead in their tracks. Both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had their swords drawn and were fighting relentlessly, obviously looking for blood. Sango too had her weapon and seemed to be doing what she could to keep them separated.  
  
Kagome rushed forwards shouting at them, but neither listened. Sesshoumaru came down hard on InuYasha and knocked the Tetsusaiga from him. Instantly everyone froze and watched as he held his blade less than an inch from InuYasha, stopped only by the blue haze that was now there. Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome and pulled the sword away from his brother.  
  
Kagome rushed forward and grabbed the Tetsusaiga and returned it to InuYasha before he had the chance to transform to his demon self. Everything and everyone around them went silent as they stared at each other.  
  
InuYasha saw the look of pain and near anguish in Kagome's eyes. He looked to Sesshoumaru who was moving towards her protectively. He then glanced back at Kagome who was silently pleading with him.

Finally he hung his head, ashamed at the way he had spoken to her. When he looked back up his brother was standing behind Kagome his hand gently resting on her shoulder. Kagome had tears in her eyes and turned to Sesshoumaru who took her in his arms.  
  
InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and turned away walking slowly, his head hung in defeat. The pain he felt was so strong that it was nearly physical. He loved Kagome, maybe more than he had ever loved Kikyo, but he had never told her. Now she loved Sesshoumaru and would probably spend tonight in his bed; never would InuYasha have her.


	20. Taking the Shinju

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A REPOST. MY ACCOUNT WAS MESSING UP EARLIER AND SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THIS CHAPTER. **

**This part of the story will likely be 31 chapters long. In total my Secrets of the Shinju will be 80 chapters...I believe. If you count my prologue and epilogue. Anyhoo...good news for all the fans of my advice column. I am TRYING to get another chapter done! I really hope to get one posted this week. But I really just haven't had much time to sit and come up with good answeres and I don't like putting "inferior" material out there. Oh... anyway, that isn't the good news. My sis and I have decided to write a fic starring SESSHOU! YAY! LOL We are going to write a short fic telling everyone how Sesshou came to "be". It will be humourous. We haven't started on it yet, but we have some good ideas. **

**Sesshou is thrilled...Sesshoumaru not so much. But he'll get over it, or he'll be sat into oblivion. Anyway, thanks so much for all the support and reviews! I love all of you guys. Even you, Cursed Moon, despite the numerous threats of death and bodily harm. :) **

**------------------------------- **

**Chapter Twenty  
  
Taking the Shinju  
**  
Sesshoumaru held Kagome to him as he watched his brother walk away. He turned to see the monk staring at them with a soft smile grazing his face before he turned and put his arm around the demon exterminator and spoke to her. The two then turned and walked away, taking the children with them. Sesshoumaru nuzzled into Kagome's hair taking in her sweet scent, grateful that she had come back to him.  
  
"I am sorry, Kagome, for all of the pain that I have caused you." She sighed and began running her fingers through his hair but said nothing. He instinctually released a soft growl at her affection. Another demon would recognize it as an apology and a way to ask for her forgiveness. To Kagome it just sounded like a purr, similar to Kilala's when she was content. He knew she didn't understand and found that he didn't care. She was human and he acccepted that. He would care for her and protect her all the same.

Kagome spent the remainder of the day walking with Sesshoumaru in the fields. He could tell that something was bothering her but she refused to tell him what was consuming her mind. They came back near dusk and Kagome ate dinner quickly before retiring to her room. She lay contemplating her actions and quickly got out of bed. She quietly moved down the corridor until she reached Miroku's room. She knocked softly and entered when he opened the door.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here?" She quickly shushed him and closed the door behind her. "I am going to need your help tonight." He stared at her and then nodded, "Of course".  
  
"I will need to bring you into my dream tonight and you need to do what I tell you, no questions asked." He watched her for a moment trying to figure out what she was planning. "Kagome, what are you going to do?" She looked around the room he was staying in before turning her eyes back to him.  
  
"I will need you to bring the shinju out as soon as I give it to you. No matter what, you have to get it out. I will wake you as soon as you have it."  
  
"What will you be doing, Kagome?" He asked with concern in his voice. "I will be dealing with Hitomi." She said it in a way that told Miroku that the conversation was over.  
  
"Very well, I will do what you ask." She nodded and turned towards the door. "Kagome, why did you not ask Sesshoumaru? The shinju is his responsibility." She didn't face him as she said her next words.  
  
"He would not approve of my means of dealing with Hitomi. Your only concern is the shinju." Miroku stood dumbfounded at the cold tone in Kagome's voice. She sounded very much like Sesshoumaru when she spoke those words. He wisely said nothing as she walked out of his room. He quickly went to his bed and waited for Kagome to pull him into sleep  
  
Kagome moved down the corridor and into the small study. She quickly retrieved a dagger from the display on the mantel. They were all quite beautiful but this one was particularly sharp and easy to wield. She then went to her own room. She pulled the Shikon Jewel from her neck and placed it on the stand next to her bed where the others could easily find it.  
  
She took one last look at the waking world and then let her consciousness evaporate around her. Kagome was again in her dark world. She set her soul free and quickly found Hitomi. This time she had caught the demoness by surprise. They stood contemplating each other; Kagome knew instantly that the shinju was present. She gripped the dagger tightly, keeping it hidden in the sleeve of her kimono.  
  
"I will become your servant." She stated simply. Hitomi eyed her up suspiciously and walked towards her. "What has caused your change of heart, priestess?" Kagome stood silently, the blade in her hand feeling hot to her touch.  
  
"I have no desire to continue as I've been. I wish to end this now. However, you have to give me your word that you will not harm any of my friends." The demoness stared at her for a long moment and then replied. "You have my word, priestess."  
  
Hitomi moved towards her but Kagome took a step back.  
  
"I do not wish to be a simple servant. I can bind my powers to you so that my body may be laid to rest. You will in essence have my powers, but my soul will be set free."  
  
Hitomi thought about her words and nodded. Kagome gripped the dagger, hoping that she was right about what she had to do. Her soul would in fact, not be set free but would be bound to Hitomi's body. The very thing that the demoness had wanted all along.  
  
Kagome knew that she couldn't kill Hitomi while she had the shinju, or the shinju would be destroyed, taking Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's demon blood with it. It also had to be Hitomi that gave up the shinju, no one could take it from her. Kagome stepped towards the demoness and began to concentrate. She soon felt her aura slipping away, melding into Hitomi.  
  
She could feel every thought and feeling of Hitomi's. Suddenly, the demoness realized Kagome's intentions and began to fight her. However, it was too late. Kagome brought Miroku into the dream. He stood there in shock at the sight of Kagome's body, now lifeless on the ground. Kagome willed Hitomi's body forward, ripping the shinju from her and putting it in Miroku's hand. In the same instant she grabbed the dagger from the floor with the intention of killing Hitomi and effectively herself.  
  
Miroku could see Kagome's aura in the demoness and realized what was happening. He shouted out for Kagome when he saw Hitomi's figure reach for the dagger that was lying next to Kagome's body. However, he was ripped back into consciousness before he could do anything to stop it.  
  
He looked down at the black gem in his hand and then rushed to Kagome's room. He pulled her to him and tried to wake her. He began to cry as he held her now lifeless body. Even her breathing had stopped. He then turned and headed for Sesshoumaru's room, hoping that he could use the Tenseiga to save her.

---------

Kagome prepared to use the dagger but stopped short when she was pulled into her blackened world. They now both stood separately staring each other down. Kagome felt herself growing weaker. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Her powers seemed to be fighting her and she looked to Hitomi. The demoness too looked very weak and weary, as though she had been drained of her entire life force. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her body and nearly fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the dark world exploded in a blinding light. After the initial flash, the world shone a brilliant shade of white. Kagome felt her self growing weaker and knew she was slipping into consciousness. Sesshoumaru was standing over her body with the Tenseiga drawn. Miroku and Sango were both standing behind him with identical looks of terror, which quickly flooded to relief. Kagome sat up feeling odd. She looked around the room and began noticing things she hadn't before. She could sense the fear on her friends. She looked to Sesshoumaru who looked down at her with interest.  
  
"Kagome, what just happened?" She shook her head and then stood. "Did you get the shinju?" Miroku simply nodded his head staring at her wide eyed.  
  
Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru who took on a worried look. "You must reclaim it now before you become human again." She said to him lightly. He simply nodded and turned to Miroku, who stepped towards them. Sesshoumaru quickly pulled Kagome to him and held her tightly. "I do not know what will happen when I take the shinju back." She simply nodded her head and watched as he took the gem.  
  
Kagome's heart fell. The shinju did not purify as she hoped it would. Though she did feel a light pulse from the gem and the hate that it was drenched in seemed to lessen quite a lot in his hand. He held the shinju for several moments and then turned abruptly and left the room.  
  
Kagome followed him slowly but knew it would be best if she left him alone. She turned to Sango and Miroku and inquired about InuYasha. He hadn't returned and she went to look for him. She was hit with the smell of blood when she left the castle. She called to InuYasha and sighed when he didn't answer.  
  
"SIT!" Her voice echoed loudly. She heard a loud crash coming from the trees and moved in that direction. She found him cursing her, in his subdues position. She stood and waited patiently for the spell to wear off.  
  
When he stood he prepared a tirade but stopped when he saw her. He leaned close and began to sniff her slightly.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" His eyes were wide and he backed away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, as he continued to back away from her.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do?" She stood there not understanding what he was talking about. Finally he grabbed her around the waist and leapt towards the castle. He jumped into the window of the room she had been using and stood her in front of the mirror. She stood there dumbfounded. Her eyes were blue. Not just blue but crystal blue, nearly transparent.


	21. Changes

**A/N: Sorry about that last chapter. My account has been screwed up all day. I actually posted that chapter at like 4 A.M yesterday morning...but for some reason all alerts and e-mails in my account were frozen. I even had to post the chapter twice, cuz the first one ended up with some kind of error in the script. Oh well, let's hope that it's all better now. This chapter doesn't do much explaining...you will find out about her changes soon though (next chapter...I think) This chapter is kinda dull. It holds little tid bits of information relative to later parts (about Kagome's "changes" and the shinju) One of those stupid chapters that are necessary but boring.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter Twenty One  
Changes**  
  
Kagome began to study her reflection. Along with her change in eye color she noticed other small changes in her appearance. Her hair color had darkened to an almost inky black and the texture was different. It felt silkier and it appeared to be a couple of inches longer. Her fingernails that had always been battered from battle and her incessant habit of chewing on them were now strong and healthy looking. Her skin too had a radiant glow to it, making it appear softer and more flawless than it had before. She glanced around the room and then at InuYasha. Again he was sniffing her with a puzzled look.  
  
"You've changed, Kagome." She nodded in agreement. "I would almost swear you have demon blood in you." She shook her head. "No, that would be impossible with my powers. I would purify myself."  
  
InuYasha nodded and then began sniffing her again. "Something about you isn't right." She focused her powers and was let out a cry. InuYasha rushed forward but refused to touch her.  
  
"What did you just do?" Kagome had tears in her eyes. "I don't know. What is happening to me?"

He looked at her in confusion and shrugged his shoulders. She turned back to the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. Though her changes were subtle they were very obvious to Kagome.  
  
She again focused her energy but was met with pain. "We need to go to Kaede. She will know what has happened. I also need to go home for awhile." She added sadly. InuYasha stared at Kagome and for the first time, gave thought to just how much she had gone through. He walked forward and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Kagome, can you forgive me for what I said?" She let her head rest on his shoulder and gave a soft nod. He could still smell Sesshoumaru on her and the smell made him both jealous and sad. _'I should have told her long ago how I felt._' InuYasha thought to himself as he held her.  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow morning." InuYasha promised and then released Kagome. He headed back to the window and jumped from her room. Kagome glanced around and then crawled into her bed, exhausted. She woke again in the early morning hours, she had felt a pulsing and opened her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing just inside her door looking at her. She sat up and could see that he was conflicting. Finally he walked towards her, the shinju in his hand. She glanced at it and realized what the pulsing she felt had been. Kagome could see that it had lightened to nearly a slate gray color.  
  
"How do we purify the shinju?" He asked her. She could see the formal demeanor setting into him, but he seemed to be fighting it. She glanced at the gem and then back to him. "I don't know. I wish I did. I thought that it would purify once it was returned to you." She could see a nearly disappointed look cross his face as he gazed at the gem.  
  
"I will be returning to Priestess Toshi. The shinju must be purified and I believe she may be able to assist us." Kagome nodded and looked down at her hands.  
  
"We will be traveling back to our village tomorrow. Then I will be going home for awhile." Kagome sat there in silence for a moment, waiting for a reply. Finally, she looked up and saw him gazing down at her with an intense sadness.  
  
"Is it your intention to stay in your own era, Kagome?" She took in his words, not quite sure what her intentions where. They wouldn't need her now that Naraku was no longer a threat to the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"I don't know what I intend to do," she whispered sadly. Sesshoumaru stood there staring down at Kagome. He could feel dark emotions trying to take over him. The idea of having InuYasha and his human companions in his castle was beginning to unnerve him. Though looking down at her made his heart soften. While he was gazing at her, he felt the shinju give a light pulse. It was as if it were speaking to him, but he couldn't understand what it was telling him. She too must have felt it, because she glanced at it.

Finally he nodded and turned towards the door. "Before I go to Toshi, I will accompany you back to your village." He then left, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Kagome tried to sleep but couldn't. She laid in her bed thinking about what she would do with herself now. There was no need for her here in the feudal era anymore. InuYasha would probably prefer it if she didn't bother him now. She thought about Sesshoumaru and realized that he was a very important demon, one that would probably not want a human companion around for long. She sighed and turned over feeling sadness wash over her.  
  
She awoke when the room became drenched in sunlight. She sat up and realized that Sango had never come to her room. Thinking about it, she guessed that the demon exterminator had probably found a guest room so that Kagome could sleep peacefully and not be disturbed.  
  
However, that theory was squashed the moment she set her eyes on Sango. She had a silly smile on and blushed the moment Kagome looked at her. Kagome was at first puzzled and then nearly burst out laughing at the deep shade of pink that graced Sango's cheeks. Kagome quickly pulled Sango to the room they shared and turned to her.  
  
"Sango! Where were you last night?" Sango again turned red and looked to the ground. "I was with Miroku." Kagome hugged Sango and giggled. "Well?" Sango again blushed and looked to the ground. "It was nice." Kagome laughed softly. "Just nice?"  
  
Sango turned away from Kagome nearly crying from her embarrassment. Kagome came to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Sango. Don't get upset." Sango turned back to Kagome and began to tell her about her time with Miroku.  
  
"We spent all day together. We watched the children play and he told me about his dreams for the future. He then apologized for some things he said to me the night you were with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome gave Sango a puzzled look and Sango quickly told her about the scene in the study.  
  
"He told me that he cared too much for me to take advantage of me. It was so sweet and unlike Miroku. I always thought he was nothing but a lecher." Kagome smiled at Sango's comments. "He was so...nice." Both girls laughed and decided to go to breakfast. Finally allowing themselves to relax yet preparing themselves for the journey, not knowing just what lay outside the confines of the castle.


	22. Kagome's Powers

**A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that FanFiction. Net sucks...well, it has been messing up for the past couple of days anyway. Sorry if my posting becomes somewhat erratic. I'm lucky to get signed into my account at the moment. Also wanna say hi to SesshyKoi! Had a great time talking to you...even if you did call me an imbecile! LOL J/K. Hope to hear from you again soon! **

**--------------------------  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Kagome's Powers**  
  
Everyone quickly ate their breakfast and prepared to leave the castle. Sesshoumaru again approached Kagome and told her that he would accompany them to the village before seeking out Toshi. He then pulled her aside to speak with her alone.  
  
"Kagome, I have noticed a change in you since I revived you with the Tenseiga. Obviously you have changed physically, though I am not sure why. But I can smell a change in you as well. What happened while you were unconscious?" She thought back and told him every detail. His eyes grew dark when she told him her intention of using the dagger to end Hitomi's life and most likely her own.  
  
"When we were brought into the darkness, we were both weak. I could see that something was wrong with her as well." He took in her words and then made a decision.  
  
"Kagome, you should accompany me to Priestess Toshi. Something has happened to you, and it would be in your best interest if you find out what it is." She gave it some thought and then agreed.  
  
"You're right, but after I have spoken with her I need to go back to my own era." He simply nodded his head. She told the others of her need to meet with Toshi and less than an hour later they were all on their way to meet the Priestess.  
  
The group was shocked by the reality of what had happened. Once they were no longer within the safety of Sesshoumaru's personal grounds, it became obvious just how extensive the damage had been. Even those without demon senses quickly became overwhelmed with the stench of blood. Villages they passed lay in ruins with no signs of life anywhere.  
  
They moved quickly, fearful of what they would discover when they arrived at Toshi's village. Kagome held Shippou to her tightly. Her cub was shivering with fear and nearly lost consciousness on a few occasions when he was unable to handle the strong smells.  
  
They arrived at the village just before dusk and were stunned at the sight. Not a living person was there. Kagome was thrown back the scene in her dream, where she had witnessed Priestess Hoshiko give the shinju to Bishamon Yamamoto. There were bodies of innocent villagers everywhere. Sango and Miroku took the children into a nearby field to keep them from the horrid sight.  
  
InuYasha stood near Kagome, gawking at the carnage. Sesshoumaru too gazed around with a disgusted look on his face. Kagome was in tears as they walked to the shrine where the priestess resided. They found Toshi's lifeless body inside, apparently she had been protected by a barrier, but it had not been strong enough to keep her protected permanently.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped forward and unsheathed the Tenseiga, quickly using it on the priestess. Seconds later she awoke and gazed at them.  
  
"You possess the shinju." Sesshoumaru merely nodded at her words and offered his hand to her. She took it and stood to face them.  
  
"Death is everywhere now. Your lands have been ravaged, your people killed." Sesshoumaru stood regally and addressed her once she had finished speaking.  
  
"Priestess, are you able to purify the shinju?" She looked from him then to Kagome.  
  
"No, I cannot."  
  
Toshi stepped away from Sesshoumaru, her gaze now intently on Kagome. Kagome stared in awe at the crystal blues eyes that were penetrating into her, eyes that looked very much like her own.  
  
"Priestess, you have changed. Tell me what has happened to you." Kagome nervously told Toshi of her encounter with Hitomi. The priestess stared at her intensely and then reached for Kagome's hand. She closed her eyes and held tightly to Kagome.  
  
"You are very powerful. I had my suspicions when I first met you, but now I am positive that you have been passed the powers of the great priestess."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Toshi smiled warmly and began to explain.  
  
"The shinju calls to you does it not?" Kagome nodded her head softly. "Priestess Hoshiko passed her powers on once she died, though she did not reincarnate her own soul. You received those powers. I grew confused when I first met you but I now know that you are from another time. For the last priestess that had been passed the power died nearly fifty years ago." Kagome stood listening to her words, not fully understanding them.  
  
"I thought you were Priestess Hoshiko's reincarnation." Kagome asked Toshi softly. Toshi smiled at her and shook her head slowly.  
  
"No, it is true that I look like her. My very name means 'mirror image'. However, I am not her reincarnation, nor was I passed her powers." Toshi then focused harder on Kagome.  
  
"You now hold the blood of a demon and sorceress in you, priestess. Your powers far exceed any before you. Even the great priestesses Hoshiko and Midoriko did not possess such a great powers. The very fact that you unwittingly bound the demoness's powers and then took them as your own verifies that."  
  
Kagome stood stunned but finally found her voice. "Does that mean I'm a demon now?" Toshi laughed lightly.  
  
"No, you are still very much a priestess. Having demon blood in you will accentuate some of your abilities and senses, nothing more. However, the sorceress powers may prove to be a challenge for you."  
  
Kagome grew frightened and Toshi soothingly comforted her. "Do not worry. If at any time you so choose, you may purify the demon blood that is in you. Though having demon blood will allow you to live a longer life and have added strength. Demon's can hold purity and the blood that is in you could be nothing less. As of now, you hold the purity of a priestess, the life of a demon and the power of a sorceress. No one would be better to protect the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"What happened to Hitomi?" Kagome asked softly. The priestess watched her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I am not certain but I believe she is now in a weakened state. She most likely possesses some of her former abilities but not any real power. With so much of her demon and sorceress blood gone, it is likely that she has aged greatly as well. I am certain she will not be a problem for you anymore."  
  
Toshi turned from Kagome; she glanced briefly at InuYasha and then turned back to Sesshoumaru and addressed him. "The shinju is yours to purify. I cannot tell you how. If you do not discover it on your own, it will never happen." With that she turned and left them standing in stunned silence.


	23. Purifying the Shinju

**Chapter Twenty Three  
Purifying the Shinju**  
  
Kagome rushed from the shrine. Frightened at what she had been told. She didn't understand what had happened to her and that scared her. She found Sango and Miroku and quickly told them what they had learned about her and the shinju. Miroku nodded knowingly.  
  
"Yes, when you sent your aura into the demoness you must have been able to overtake her power. You obviously had superior abilities. It is possible that using the Tenseiga to revive you when he did, that Sesshoumaru also played a part in what happened." The monk saw the worried look on Kagome's face and stepped towards her resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, I would be happy to help you learn about your new powers. Do not be frightened by them." She took a deep breath and smiled at him gratefully.  
  
She then gave thought to Sesshoumaru and the shinju. She quickly went to find him. She came upon InuYasha; he was near the shrine digging. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes, when she realized he was digging graves for the villagers. She slowly walked towards him and could feel the pain he was emitting.

"InuYasha..." He turned to look at her and she rushed forward to hug him. The two held each other for a few moments before InuYasha pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, do you love Sesshoumaru?" She looked at him blankly not knowing how to answer him.  
  
"I don't know. I care for him very much." He lowered his head. "You're in love with him. As soon as I mentioned his name, your heart began to beat faster and you scent changed." She stood there for a moment wanting to comfort him and not knowing how.

"InuYasha..." He looked up at her and shook his head. "Not now, Kagome. Please."  
  
She waited there silently for a moment and then turned away. She left to find Sesshoumaru and see if they could figure out how to purify the shinju. She found him standing alone in a field just west of the village. She approached him slowly and stood beside him, both watching the setting sun.

"We have stood together like this before, just before you returned my arm to me. We were about to begin your training when you drew my attention to the sun rise." Kagome glanced at him and could see that he was deeply troubled. He continued to stare into the sky as he again began to speak.   
  
"I do not know how to purify the shinju. I can feel myself changing, despite my best efforts to stop it." Kagome studied him as he spoke the words and tried to reassure him.   
  
"It has already begun to purify, though I'm not sure why or how. It's not nearly as blackened as it was before and I don't feel intense hate radiating from it now. The fact that you were not overwhelmed by it this time is a good sign." She said trying to sound positive for her own sake as much as his. He simply continued to stare off into the sky. She sighed and moved towards him, gently taking his hand as she spoke.

"We'll figure it out." He looked down at her and tightened the grip on her hand but said nothing.  
  
The group made camp in the field away from the village that night. Though there were many now vacant huts, they could not bring themselves to stay near the village where so many innocent people had faced their deaths. InuYasha jumped into a nearby tree while the others situated themselves on the ground.

Sesshoumaru sat near a different tree, intent on staying awake. Rin approached him and he allowed her to curl up beside him, her small head resting on his leg. Kagome watched the scene and smiled inwardly.  
  
Shippou and Kohaku slept between Kagome and Sango while Miroku made him self comfortable opposite them, with a look that said he wished that he too could sleep between the women. To Kagome's surprise Kilala cuddled close to Miroku and quickly fell asleep, rather than going to Sango as she always did.  
  
The night was calm and they had no trouble sleeping, however Kagome woke late into the night and sat up. InuYasha was now sleeping in the tree and all of her human companions along with Shippou and Kilala were asleep as well. She glanced at Sesshoumaru and found that he was still awake and appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
Kagome gently got up, making sure she didn't wake Shippou, and slowly walked to Sesshoumaru's side. He looked up at her and then nodded towards his left. She sat beside him and they both sat in silence for several moments.  
  
Kagome felt his hand begin to stroke her hair and she turned to him. He had changed slightly. His demeanor was more formal now, though he had managed to keep himself from becoming cold and impersonal. She smiled lightly and then glanced down at Rin, who looked content being at his side. Kagome's hand found Rin's hair and began to pet it affectionately, like a mother would.  
  
She then leaned into Sesshoumaru. He now had Rin rested on his right leg and Kagome nestled into his chest. He brought his arm around her and watched as she continued to run her fingers through Rin's soft hair.

He found himself oddly pleased with her motherly gestures, for he knew Rin needed such attention. Soon he felt Kagome breathing become more regular and he knew she was again asleep. He studied the features of Rin and Kagome closely, at odds with himself. They were human yet they were the two most important things in his life.  
  
He again gave thought to the shinju. He needed to purify it but he was at a loss. He did not know how to go about doing so. He gazed down at Kagome. Though she probably didn't realize it her powers exceeded his own. The idea that even she couldn't purify it nearly frightened the demon lord.  
  
He heard a rustling from above and looked to the tree where his brother perched. InuYasha was staring down at him with a mixture of envy and longing. Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome again and realized just how badly his brother wanted her. He remembered the way InuYasha had reacted at his castle when he had learned that Kagome was with Naraku and knew that he cared for her deeply.  
  
Momentarily, his instincts showed themselves. He felt a low growl rising in his chest knowing that his brother wanted Kagome as his own. He then regained his poise and gave it rational thought. Though he detested most qualities of the half-demon, he acknowledged that InuYasha had dedicated himself to protecting Kagome and would never attempt to harm her. For a fleeting second, Sesshoumaru pitied his younger brother. For he knew that he did love her and would never have her.  
  
Come first light they were all up again. Sesshoumaru had drifted into sleep briefly. He awoke to find Kagome sitting upwards with her back resting against him. She was still asleep and had Rin in her lap. Her arms were tightly wrapped around the little girl and Rin was hugging tightly to her. His heart lightened immediately at the sight. Shortly after, the rest of them awoke and they began to gather their things.  
  
They prepared to head back to Kaede's village when Miroku suggested they first go back to the village where Toshi lived and offer their prayers and blessing for the villagers. InuYasha had been digging for hours the previous day and was determined to come back later and finish so that they could lay the villagers to rest.  
  
As they got closer Kagome felt a very light pulse from the Shikon Jewel she had around her neck. It was nearly complete, only requiring a few more shards. She stopped and looked at it. It was glowing slightly, and then she felt it pulse again. She looked around, noting that she felt a second pulse. She looked to Sesshoumaru and quickly recognized the call of the shinju. Both gems were pulsing simultaneously and were growing stronger.

No one else seemed to notice, except Sesshoumaru. He glanced at Kagome briefly and pulled the shinju out to look at it. It was still a dark gray color but was glowing slightly as well. He looked confused as though her were hearing something but couldn't understand.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt a very strong pulse that she didn't recognize. She glanced around and focused again on Sesshoumaru. He appeared to recognize it quite well. He gazed across the lands and looked towards the village where so many were dead. For the first time he acknowledged that these were _his _lands. Those were _his _people that had been killed. He looked down at the hilt of his Tenseiga...it was calling to him.  
  
The others had now stopped and were watching the two of them. Kagome held the shikon jewel to her as she stared at Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, with almost lightening speed he pulled his Tenseiga. Kagome quickly realized that the third pulse had been the sword. She gasped when he unsheathed it.  
  
It was no longer a mere sword, but a large fang matching the Tetsusaiga. It held a beautiful white aura around it, unlike any Kagome had ever seen. Sesshoumaru raised the sword up and brought it down hard, the same way InuYasha used the Wind Scar. The result, however, was very different. There was a brilliant white flash followed by a massive shock wave. They felt it move through them and travel across the lands. The energy that it radiated was invigorating. Sesshoumaru stood in front of them unmoving for several moments and finally sheathed the sword.  
  
The Tenseiga's had finally taken its proper place as the Tetsusaiga's twin, having had it's ultimate power of life and healing revealed by Sesshoumaru's desire to save human life. Sesshoumaru, himself, had finally taken his place as protector of his lands as he was meant to. The powers that the sword held appeared to be magnified greatly by the Shinju and Shikon Jewel.  
  
Everyone stood stunned at the beauty and power they had just witnessed. It wasn't until Shippou yelped that they turned to see InuYasha. Gone were his puppy ears, and in their place were proud demon ears just like his brothers. He held beautiful red markings on his face. His hair seemed to be silkier and he now resembled Sesshoumaru more than he ever had in his life.  
  
Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru and noted the soft look on his face. He opened his palm to reveal shinju radiating its pure beauty. The realization dawned on her; the shinju held his soul. To purify the gem Sesshoumaru's soul had to possess humanity.

She looked back at InuYasha. Apparently the purified shinju would allow him to finally become the one thing he had always wanted to be, a full demon.

---------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I will explain about InuYasha becoming a full demon in the next chapter. The next chapter is much "fluffier"**


	24. So Sorry

**To my loyal readers:  
**  
I am very sorry, but I won't be updating my story for awhile. Someone has taken it upon themselves to steal my story and many others and claim them as their own.  
  
I really hate to leave you guys hanging, but I don't want this thief taking the rest of my story. If you would like to flame the hell out of the witch you can find her here:  
  
http : www . animespiral . com / viewuser . php ? uid = 4274  
  
**REMOVE THE SPACES FROM THE URL FOR IT TO WORK : **fanfiction. net won't allow me to post a link.  
  
Scroll down until you find the story called:  
  
**Secrets of the Purified Shinju: Sesshoumaru's Stolen Memories** (Bitch, didn't even get the title right)  
  
The "author" goes by the pen name: **sesshoumarus sexay luver  
**  
Please direct any anger or flames at her and not me. I will begin posting as soon as the hard work I did, is removed from that site. The more flames she recieves the sooner she'll probably remove it... ::hint hint::

**DISCLAIMER:** The first review that I left has a spoiler to the end of the story. Please dont read it if you don't want to know what will be happening in upcoming chapters!


	25. Exquisite Torture

**A/N: I really wanna thank everyone that supported me. MY story, along with stories from Youkai Yume, Sweet and Sour Suki and Sesshoumaru...possibly more, I'm not sure, have been removed from that little wench's account. Whether it be from flames, or the nice little e-mail that I sent to the web master, I don't know...**

**So, here is the next chapter for you all. I was truly amazed at the amount of people that contacted me. I had 140 E-mails when I signed on...nealry 30 of them about my story being stolen. And I was hit with 6 IM's within moments of being on line. LOL I must say that you all did a wonderful job of setting that little wenches message board on fire with all the flames you sent her. I didn't realize I had so many supporters out there between the sites I post on! Thank you all so much...and a special thanks to Sesshy's Koi, who listened to me rant, swear and threaten death for quite awhile last night. I really appreicate that. Now...on with the story.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
Exquisite Torture  
**  
Everyone could feel the life around them. They decided to make their way back to the village and were greeted with the sight of the villagers. They all looked as though they had just woken from some long dream and were confused. Toshi welcomed them and smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You did well, My Lord." She said with a slight bow. He returned the bow but said nothing. She glanced quickly at InuYasha and then turned her eyes back to Sesshoumaru. Kagome caught the quick glance and grew curious.  
  
They were invited to spend the rest of the day and the night at the village and chose to do so. Everyone had been through an exhausting time over the past weeks and needed rest before again heading out on another journey. Kagome and Sango took Rin to the springs to bathe. When they returned Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sango looked at them knowingly and asked Rin to help her find Kohaku and Shippou.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes held both love and desire, which caused her to blush as she approached him slowly. As soon as she was within his reach he pulled her to him tightly and began stroking her hair. She let her arms wrap around him, thankful that he had removed his armor. She pulled back and was about to speak but found his lips on hers before she could get a word out.  
  
She could feel the need in him as he kissed her harder than he ever had before. She felt her self tingle as he nearly assaulted her mouth with his. He finally softened the kiss allowing her to collect her thoughts again. He continued to tease her mouth by softly nipping her lip before he brought his mouth to her ear and began to speak to her in a near whisper.  
  
"Kagome, promise me that you will come back." She heard a mixture of sadness and near desperation in his voice when he spoke those words. She nodded her head slowly and then brought it to rest on his chest. He held her for a moment and then asked her to walk with him.  
  
They walked for nearly an hour before she pulled on his hand. He glanced over at her and she smiled softly. As he turned to face her she began walking backwards, pulling him with her. She stopped under a large tree near the edge of the forest. The grass was soft and she decided to sit on the ground. He watched her momentarily before joining her. He was shocked when she quickly moved towards him and brought her lips to his. He began stroking her hair and back softly as they nearly melted into one another.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled himself away from her and stood, removing his sash and robe. He then spread the garment across the grass and gently lifted her onto it. He stood there for a moment gazing at her. Her hair was fanned around her face beautifully and she lay there looking up at him with those innocent brown eyes.  
  
"When did your eyes return to their normal color?" He inquired. She giggled slightly before answering. "I'm good at illusions, remember? At least this time my hair is still its natural color." He smirked again at the memory of her bright red hair.  
  
He slowly lowered himself to her, now bare from the waist up. His lips brushed hers softly but he didn't let them touch longer than a second. She opened up her eyes in confusion and he smiled.  
  
"Today, I am going to make you feel the most exquisite torture of your life." He whispered softly. He then brought his lips near hers but didn't let them touch. She felt his breath on her before his tongue touch her lips softly making her shiver in anticipation.  
  
He then moved down to her neck. He nuzzled her tenderly and then slowly opened her kimono. Resting above her, he watched her reaction as he slowly moved his fingers just above her skin. She arched towards him but he didn't allow himself to touch her. He brought his lips to her neck but only allowed them to graze her skin. Kagome wasn't even sure if it were real or just her wishful imagination.  
  
He then lowered himself to her breasts. She could feel his breath on her and she desperately wanted him to touch her. He lightly blew on her nipple before moving to do the same to the other. She let out a moan at the sensual feeling that was moving through her. He smiled inwardly at the impatient sound that she had made.  
  
His hair was falling onto her bare skin softly caressing her with its silkiness. He lightly kissed his way to her stomach, though to Kagome it felt like a feather was running over her body. Sesshoumaru slowly traced his fingers just above her entire body slowly. Kagome could feel them lingering in the air just above her, the sensation was titillating to her.  
  
He lightly kissed her belly button and took in the sound of her giggles before resuming his torment. Much like he had done in the dream, he plucked a small flower and began running it over her body, causing her to giggle more.  
  
He moved up and brought his lips to hers very softly. Kagome groaned when he again pulled away from her. When she opened her eyes he was staring down at her with a soft smile on his face. She lifted herself up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him so he couldn't pull away again.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally decided to stop the game and eagerly returned her kiss, slowly bringing her back to the ground. Kagome hands were hungrily roaming over his bare back and shoulders, now desperate to feel him touch her. He broke their kiss and looked down into her face remembering how upset she had become after he had taken her the last time.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you want this?" He asked in a caring voice while reaching down and stroking her cheek gently. She barely breathed out the word yes before she pulled him back down to her. Within moments both were out of their remaining clothes. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's anticipation but he was still softly kissing her and had not taken her yet. She moaned out softly, the feel of him between her legs was driving her mad but he was still holding back.  
  
After hearing her moan Sesshoumaru slowly brought himself into her. Though he had been with her before, he knew she was still quite innocent. He never wanted her to associate pain with their love making and began slowly. Soon she was meeting his thrusts and encouraging him to give her more.  
  
He smiled and put his arms around her, rolling them both over. Once she was on top he pulled himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He enjoyed watching her as the new position helped her peak quite quickly. He then began kissing her neck and shoulder before finding her ear and nipping at it softly. The feel of her bearing down on him in strong steady motions was sending electricity through him.  
  
Sesshoumaru continually held his own pleasure back, savoring the look of ecstasy that crossed her face every time she climaxed. The sound of her soft moans and cries were filling his ears and her scent was overwhelming him.  
  
Finally, he rolled her onto her back again and allowed himself to get lost in her very essence. He felt her nearing her peak again and held back until he felt her tense and then cry out. He allowed his own release and held her for a moment while her body trembled beneath him. He then lay down beside her still catching his breath. Kagome pulled herself to him and rested her head on his chest, now very tired. In a sleepy voice she began to ask him about InuYasha's transformation.  
  
"What happened to InuYasha? Why did he become a full demon?" He lay there for a moment in silence, stroking her hair and then finally spoke.  
  
"It was my wish for him. I took his father away from him at a very young age. Naraku took the first woman that he loved and I have taken the second. It was the only thing that I could give to him."  
  
Kagome's pulled her head up and looked at Sesshoumaru. He had a sad look but didn't take his eyes from the cloud he was watching in the sky. Kagome sighed and laid her head back onto him and drifted into sleep. Soon Sesshoumaru reached over for her kimono and covered her with it and then fell into sleep himself, wishing that tomorrow he wouldn't be taking her back to the well and away from him.


	26. A Brother's Gift

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support! To be honest, I'm not really mad anymore. All of "her" fics were removed yesterday and once I calmed down, I wrote her an e-mail. Maybe I'm just too forgiving, but I told her that I wasn't mad anymore. I even offered to help her come up with some ideas for her own fic and beta read for her. She wrote me back and apologized which, I feel, shows that she has some amount of character. She doesn't want my help...but that's ok. Everything turned out ok in the end, I guess. I suppose I should be flattered that she thought my work was good enough to steal.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter...I would put more up but I REALLY need some sleep! **

-----------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Twenty Five  
A Brother's Gift  
**  
Sesshoumaru woke under the tree with Kagome in his arms. He looked at her sleeping face and felt sadness wash over him. The thought of letting her go was hurting him. He trusted her to keep her word and come back, but once she was in her own era he wouldn't be there to protect her. He brushed the hair from her face with his free hand then ran his fingers gently over her skin.   
  
He lay there until the sun moved into the afternoon sky and decided to wake her so they could return to the village. He slowly pulled his arm from beneath her and then brought his lips to hers lightly. She let out a slight moan at his touch and he began kissing her neck and whispering her name. Kagome's eyes began to flutter and she looked around, briefly forgetting where she was. She felt warmth wash over her when she registered that Sesshoumaru was kissing her neck and caressing her body lightly.   
  
She brought her hands to him and urged him up to her. She quickly began kissing him and pulling her body to his. He nearly laughed at her eagerness and obliged by bringing himself into her again. This time both became lost in the intense emotional and physical longing they shared. Sesshoumaru didn't hold anything back as he took her and it didn't take long for both of them to fall to the ground gasping for air.   
  
"We should return to the village now. The others are probably wondering where we have gone." He said to her. She sighed and sat up. "I'm sure by now they know where we are, or at least what we've been doing." She said with a slight smile.   
  
"Regardless, we should be heading back." He stood and reached down for her hand helping her up. Her legs were unsteady, still weakened from the intense pleasure she had been feeling. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.   
  
"Kagome, I want you to promise me that you will come back." She nodded her head again and rested it on him. He kissed the top of her head softly and spoke in a strained voice.   
  
"I need to hear you say it, Kagome." She pulled her head up and looked into his eyes. They shone with unshed tears. She could tell the thought of losing her after everything he had been through in his life was almost unbearable. It was then that she realized that besides Rin, who was merely a child, she was the only person that he had to share his life with. Everyone that he had cared for had been taken from him and he had made it his sole purpose in life to keep himself detached from any emotional relationships.   
  
She reached up and softly kissed him. "I promise you that I will come back." He looked relived after hearing her words and released her. He quickly gathered her clothes for her and then began getting his own.   
  
Once he was dressed he looked at her again. She was running her fingers through her hair trying to straighten it. "Kagome," He spoke her name before giving thought to his next words. She stopped concentrating on her hair and looked at him. He looked as though he had something he wanted to say but wasn't sure he should. She came to him and hugged him. "What is it?" He stood there for a moment holding her before he could find his voice.  
  
"It is selfish of me to make you promise such a thing. If your life would be happier in your own era, then that is where you belong." She hugged him tighter, knowing it was painful to utter those words.   
  
"I want to come back." She felt his arms tighten around her and his lips again come to her hair and kiss her. "I am glad; because truthfully I don't know what I would have done if you said that you would rather stay in your era."   
  
She smiled and looked up at him. He held a soft look now. She could feel the shinju radiating and she was amazed at how different he was now. When she had first met him, he had been cold and had even tried to kill her. Now he held love and she knew he would never harm her. He pulled her back to him and sighed heavily taking in her scent again.   
  
"Now I can truly understand my father." Kagome looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" He kissed her forehead softly, "I now understand how he could so easily fall in love with a human."

---------------------------------  
  
InuYasha approached Priestess Toshi, curious about his transformation into a full demon. She had come out of the shrine as he approached, knowing why he had come. She smiled at him slightly and then asked him to join her inside.   
  
"You have come to ask me about your change?" She questioned. He simply nodded his head. She smiled again. "I must admit, it took me by surprise. The last time I met with you and your brother, I was under the impression that the two of you didn't care much for one another."   
  
"What are you saying? Sesshoumaru had something to do with this?" InuYasha asked incredulously. She gave a short laugh at the stunned look on his face.  
  
"No, he did not have something to do with this. He had everything to do with this. When he purified the shinju, it was his choice and his wishes that brought your demon blood forth. Though you are an heir to the gem, he is the rightful owner. He used the gem to strengthen your demon soul. For the shinju holds your demon soul too, as you well know."   
  
InuYasha stared at her for a moment, unable to speak. Why had his brother done this for him? Sesshoumaru hates him. He slowly turned away and Toshi again spoke as though she had heard his thoughts.   
  
"Becoming a full demon is obviously something that was of great importance to you. Apparently, this is a gift from your brother. He does not despise you. In fact, he cares for you quite a lot. Much of Lord Sesshoumaru's life was dictated by the tarnished shinju. His true soul is one of honor and dignity, not bitterness and hatred. The brother you have known your entire life no longer exists. Remember that when he and the priestess return.   
  
InuYasha glanced back at Priestess Toshi and then stepped out of the shrine, mulling over the words she had said.


	27. Forgiveness

**A/N: Ummm...a few of my readers want more lemons. Well, if you go to mediaminer. org this story does have a litle more lemony content. There is at least one of the rape scenes from Part Three...so to any of you hentai (you know who you are) you can check them out at mediaminer. I am also facing a challenge that I accepted under some amount of duress....LOL It's probably a ten page Naraku/Kagome One Shot/lemon kinda fic. I haven't posted that yet, and it isn't rape or anything just a whole lota smut. The challenge was making Kagome give herself to Naraku willingly. It will likely be on mediaminer soon, as I was told to post it. I gotta quick taking bets and challenges. Someday I'll learn my lesson. **

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter Twenty Six  
Forgiveness**  
  
That evening most of the villagers came to the group and offered their thanks. Many bringing along food and other gifts to show their appreciation. Toshi had addressed most of the villagers and told them what had transpired. The people were truly awed to discover that a demon had saved them. Kagome stayed by Sesshoumaru's side as one by one the villagers approached him and offered their gratitude.  
  
Kagome smiled as he interacted with them. He still had a somewhat haughty air about him, but he was kind to them. He kept glancing at her and she knew he wanted to be alone again. That evening they were escorted to the local inn and were all given rooms. Kagome put Shippou and Rin into the room next to her and turned to find Kohaku waiting for her. Almost as soon as she turned, he was in her arms. She held him for a moment and then glanced down at him. He smiled but had tears in his eyes and she quickly pulled him back to her.  
  
Finally he uttered a thank you and went to his own room. She felt sorry for him and decided she would take some time to speak with him before she went back to the well. She felt a strong bond with him now and could feel the turmoil he was in. Kohaku still couldn't forget what he had done to his father or his time with Naraku.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily, for she too, couldn't forget her time with him. She then thought about Naraku himself. When he had left her with Sesshoumaru, he was no longer the monster that had tortured her. He had been devastated and a mere shell of the man he once was. Pity crept into her soul as she thought about the tragic life of Onigumo. She wondered what he had done after they left the castle.  
  
She pushed the thoughts away when Sesshoumaru stepped out of his room and looked towards her. She could tell instantly that he needed her. She went to him and allowed him to take her into his room. He immediately brought his lips to hers but didn't seek out anything more. He then asked her to sleep in his bed and she agreed. Soon Kagome was tightly in Sesshoumaru's embrace trying to sleep. He had quickly fallen into sleep and she realized that he was exhausted. However, she had slept a good portion of the day and now found herself wide awake.  
  
Her thoughts again wondered to Naraku. Not knowing what had become of him was bothering her, though she didn't know why. She closed her eyes and began focusing her powers. They were still fighting her. She didn't yet know how to use her own powers without them trying to fight the demon and sorceress blood that was now running through her veins. She sighed and forced herself to relax completely.  
  
She then closed her eyes again and finally her spirit began to roam free. There was no dark world for her now. She gave thought to this and realized that it is possible she only had her darkened world as a means of escape. Now that she was no longer in danger, it wasn't there. She focused her energy and finally found the all too familiar presence of Naraku, still alive. This fact was both bitter and sweet at the same time.  
  
He was still at the castle where she had left him. The familiar surroundings made her uneasy at first, as memories began to flood her mind. She then found him sitting in a small study. He had been reading scrolls but was now sitting, watching the door. They stared at one another for a moment. Kagome's heart rate rose at the very sight of him. Despite what she knew, seeing him still frightened her. He apparently sensed this right away and was washed with guilt.  
  
"Why have you come here?" He asked in a quiet voice. She continued to stare at him, not sure of the answer herself. He stood slowly and walked towards her. Kagome fought her urge to back away from him, though her legs were beginning to feel weak.  
  
"Priestess, I have only one request of you. Remove the spell you have placed on me." She was startled by his words and realized the reason for his asking. Her spell had protected him from his own attempt to end his life. She could feel it in his aura. She felt his intense pain and realized that he very much desired his death. Part of her wanted to give him what he wanted, but she knew that it would be impossible to release the spell. The purity of her priestess soul would not allow the spell to be lifted as long as his intentions were to bring himself harm.  
  
"I can't lift the spell. You want to harm yourself. As long as that is your intention, the spell will remain intact. I have no choice in the matter." The idea that she was again bound to him in any way made her feel queasy. He lowered his head and turned back to the chair.  
  
"Am I damned to walk this earth forever?" He asked in an emotionless voice. She stared down at him. Pain and sadness were radiating off of him. She stepped towards him and then touched his arm.  
  
"I can make you forget. I can't allow you to end your life, but I can take away the painful memories." He stared up at her for a moment, weighing her words.  
  
"What would I remember?" She thought about it and smiled.  
  
"You would remember your life with your family. You will still have to grieve their loss, but you won't know that they died by your hands. Nor will you remember any of your later life as a thief or your time as Naraku." He sat there contemplating her words and then looked away.  
  
"Why did you come to me? You should hate me, priestess, not pity me." She continued to stare down at him, knowing that he indeed spoke the truth.  
  
"Come with me." She said to him softly. He looked up at her and finally stood again. She placed her hand on his shoulder and the castle disappeared. The two of them were now standing in a grassy clearing. It was mid-day, and the sky a beautiful shade of blue. The sun was shining brightly; lighting up the world around them making the green of the grass and trees stand out vibrantly. However, neither of them noticed the scenery. Both stood staring at the four graves in front of them. After several moments she spoke to him.  
  
"They're at peace now. What happened was not your fault and it's time you moved on."  
  
The words she spoke seemed to come from deep within and not from Kagome herself. He knelt by Akako's grave and hung his head, before asking her and his children to forgive him. Kagome stood silently allowing him to find some closure and hopefully peace. After several moments he stood and faced Kagome, tears shining in his eyes. Neither spoke for a moment only stared at the other.

Painful memories danced through both of their minds and Kagome acknowledged that she would always be bound to him. Finally, she found her voice though it was strained from the tears that were now threatening to overtake her.  
  
"I know you said that you don't deserve my forgiveness and maybe I'm saying this more for myself than for you. But I forgive you for what you did." She then reached out to him and closed her eyes. Horrid images and memories began to flood into her causing her to wince but she didn't break contact with him. Soon she opened her eyes and could see that he held no recognition of her. His aura too had changed. Kagome had purified the demon blood that ran through his veins. He now stood in front of her as a mortal...as Onigumo.  
  
The pain he had been feeling was diminished and he now remembered nothing of his life once Hitomi had come into it. He glanced down at the graves and looked back to her. She smiled at him slightly.  
  
"They're resting peacefully now." She said and then woke them both. Kagome felt a tear move down her cheek and she buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest. He woke and began stroking her hair trying to comfort her, though he didn't know why she needed comforting.


	28. Going Home

**A/N: PLEASE don't hurt me...I am really sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday! True story though...ummm...Cursed Moon, hunted me down and was holding me hostage! I swear it! She was ranting and threatening me with a knife. Eventually, I promised to add a little lemony content to this chapter and she let me go...so enjoy the bit of citrus that I just added for you enjoyment. :)**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Going Home**

Kagome felt oddly at peace when she woke in the morning. She took a deep breath and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was awake gazing down at her. "Good morning." She said as she cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and asked her what had upset her the night before.

For a moment she didn't speak, not knowing how to tell him that she had reached out to Naraku. Then decided that he deserved her honesty. "I went to Naraku last night in my dream." She could feel him tense, but he said nothing.

"I had to know what happened to him after I left." Kagome said nervously. She could feel Sesshoumaru's anger starting to rise. She pulled herself from his embrace; sitting up so that she could look down at him.

"My soul was bound to him by the spell I put over him. He desired to end his life and my spell wouldn't release him." She saw Sesshoumaru soften as she spoke.

"I freed him. I knew that I could use the powers that I received from Hitomi to take away his memory. He remembers nothing of his family's deaths or anything after." Kagome again had tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was perplexed by her desire to go to the half breed, but said nothing. She could see he needed more of an explanation and she sighed heavily.

"What I did, I did for me. I needed to see him one last time. It will help me move on knowing that I helped him and offered him my forgiveness. I also purified the demon soul from him. He'll live the rest of his life as a mortal with no knowledge of the things he has done."

Kagome quickly moved from the bed and pulled on her robe. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and could see he was now deep in thought. She left for her own room so that she could gather her clothes and soaps then head to the springs.

After she had bathed she returned and gathered all of her things together. As soon as they finished eating breakfast the group began traveling. They moved swiftly, Kagome traveling with Sesshoumaru, while Kilala carried Sango, Miroku and Kohaku. InuYasha allowed Shippou to ride with him and found his new demon speed to be invigorating. They arrived at Kaede's village late in the afternoon and Kagome decided to stay one more night.

Just before nightfall, Kagome asked Kohaku to join her for a walk. The two walked towards her well and finally Kagome began to speak to him.

"Kohaku, I know you hold terrible memories in you. Memories that you probably want to forget." She glanced at the young boy who held a melancholy look. She gently reached out and touched his arm. He looked at her and felt tears begin to sting his eyes.

"Kohaku, I know you are strong. But if the pain becomes too much for you, I can help." He looked at her again and then began speaking in a broken voice.

"How would you help me?" She smiled at him slightly. "I can take away those memories. But I don't think I should. You are strong, Kohaku. You can overcome this without that. I will always be here for you. So will Sango and Miroku. Even InuYasha will help you if you need it." He gazed up at her and then down at his feet.

"Kohaku, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now." Her words confused the boy and he looked up at her questioningly.

"If you hadn't been there with me while I was with Naraku, I would have let myself die. You made me fight." She then looked to the setting sun. "If that would have happened there would be many innocent people dead right now because Hitomi would still have the shinju. No matter what guilt you suffer for what Naraku made you do, just remember it was you that gave me the strength to go on."

Kagome saw the pained look on his face and hugged him. "Imagine how proud your father would be today." She whispered to him.

Soon Kagome led him back to the village and left him with Sango then went to speak with Kaede. The old woman could tell immediately what Kagome had gone through with Naraku. The old priestess comforted her while Kagome began to tell her of their journeys, beginning with the day she met Seiji. Kaede noticed a difference in Kagome's very aura and was not extremely shocked to learn that she had acquired the powers of both sorceress and demon during her confrontation with Hitomi.

Kaede promised Kagome that she would help her develop her new powers and then gave Kagome a weary look but said nothing more. That night the group stayed at Kaede's with the exception of Sesshoumaru who left to set up a small camp outside the village, not yet comfortable being in close quarters with so many humans. After everyone fell asleep Kagome slipped out of the village and joined him.

He was awake waiting, knowing that she would come. She smiled and quickly lowered herself to him. Instantly he had her in a passionate kiss. Kagome's breath was nearly taken away by the urgency in him. She responded by moving on top of him. He quickly sat up and began hungerly kissing her neck, fighting off his more animalistic instincts that were urging him to sink his teeth into her.

Kagome began to lose herself. Never had his desires made him become so aggressive with her. The feel of his hands roaming over body was causing her to become quickly aroused. Before she even realized what had happened he had the top of her kimono opened and pulled it off of her shoulders so that if fell around her waist. His mouth quickly found it's way to her nipple and began to tease it before moving to the other. Kagome arched her back and moaned softly at his touch.

Soon he brought his mouth back to her and began kissing her deeply again. Kagome was still in shock at how badly he wanted her tonight. Finally, she pulled back and gazed into his eyes. Though they were lit with desire she could still see the love in them. She slowly brought her mouth back to his and gave him a soft kiss before moving to kiss his neck. He let a soft growl escape his lips as she gently pulled open his own robe and began to lay kisses across his chest. Though she was inexperienced, Kagome had heard enough talk from her friends to know what guys enjoyed. She shyly made her way down and helped him remove the rest of his clothes.

Sesshoumaru had to supress a growl when Kagome brought her soft tongue to him. He brought his hand to her hair and sofly stroked it while she gently teased him before taking him into her mouth. He had not expected, nor would have asked her to do such a thing. After a short while he urged her back up to him. He pulled her tightly to him and again kissed her. Finally, he could take no more. He lowered her to the ground and quickly entered her. Both of their hands continued to roam over each others bodies while they desperatly sought their release. He fought hard to surpress his demon instincts and keep from hurting her.

Afterward he held her tightly to him. "I am sorry if I hurt you tonight, Kagome." He said to her softly. She looked up at him and smiled. "You didn't hurt me at all." Shortly after he felt her body soften and realized that she was already asleep.

First thing in the morning both Sesshoumaru and Kagome heard wild giggling and opened their eyes. Rin and Shippou were both playing near by and they decided to head to the village so that Kagome could gather her things and return to the well. She said quick good-byes and told everyone to expect her back in a few weeks. She needed to spend time with her family and get some much needed rest.

As they walked to the well, Sesshoumaru informed her that he would be returning to his lands to restore proper order. "When you return, I will come back for you." He promised as they neared the well. Kagome nodded and turned to him. She put her arms around him and promised that she would return. She brought her lips to his softly, and then turned to the well. He offered her his hand and saw that she made it safely back to her own time. He then gave a sigh and turned back to the village. Hoping that Kagome didn't change her mind about returning to the life that had brought her so much pain.


	29. Homecoming

**A/N: Sorry that there was no chapter again yesterday...fanfiction. net was messed up and I couldn't get logged in. Oh well...the end of this story has "changed" slightly and will be at least 33 chapters now.**

---------------

****

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Homecoming**

Kagome quickly pulled herself out of the well and rushed to her home. She immediately saw her grandfather and Souta standing in the front gardens talking to some tourists. She nearly began crying tears of happiness at the sight of them. She waited until they were free and then rushed towards them, pulling her little brother into her arms.

"Kagome, where have you been? Mom's been really worried about you." Souta exclaimed. Kagome didn't answer, she simply held her brother close to her before moving to her grandfather and giving him a much more subdued hug. She then asked if her mother was home. 

"Yeah, mom's in the kitchen. She hasn't stopped cleaning lately. She's been so worried about you." Kagome felt guilt wash through her. Surely her mother was reliving the loss of her father again. Kagome ran to the door and found her mother in the kitchen wiping down the counter tops. "Mom!" Her mother stopped her movements and stood perfectly still for a moment, her back to Kagome. Then she turned slowly and took in the sight of her daughter standing in front of her safe.

"Kagome, where have you been? It's been weeks since you've been home." Kagome could tell her mother was flooded with relief, but it was quickly being replaced by anger. Kagome rushed forward and threw herself into her mom's arms. How could she even begin to tell her mother what had happened? She was fighting tears back, not wanting her mom to know just how trying a time she had been through.

Thoughts of her father came flooding back and she pulled away and looked at her mother. "Why didn't you tell me that daddy passed through the well?" Kagome watched as her mother's face showed shock and then sadness.

"I always hoped that you would never discover that well; and once you did, I always hoped that you would decide to forget about the feudal era and live a normal life." Her mother said and then took on a soft look. "But you are too much like your father. He would never give up on his quest, either."

Kagome's mother looked at her intently and then spoke in a soft voice. "If you know he traveled there, Kagome, do you know what happened to him?" Kagome remembered the sight of her father being hit with the arrow and slowly falling to the ground. She looked at her mother's hopeful eyes.

"I don't know. I was told he died a brave death, protecting someone." Kagome hoped the half-truth would suffice. After all, her father had died protecting her or at least the knowledge regarding her. Her mother nodded her head sadly and then turned away.

Kagome decided to give her mom a little time alone and went to her room. It felt so good to be back home for awhile. She quickly got out a change of clothes and went to draw a bath. She spent the next hour relaxing in the hot water, trying to only think about positive things. That night Kagome fell into a deep sleep and for the first time in a very long time, had no dreams to disturb her.

Nearly a month after her return home, Kagome decided she needed to go back to the feudal era. She had never stayed away from her friends for that long and was somewhat puzzled that InuYasha hadn't tried to drag her back to collect the rest of the jewel shards.

She was glad it was summer and there was no school, because her new powers seemed to be draining her. Kagome often fell asleep mid-day while watching TV or just sitting in a chair. Even her thoughts had been jumbled and she found she couldn't concentrate. She then gave thought to Sesshoumaru and hoped he didn't believe she had decided to stay in her time permanently. She just needed to be with her family and have some time to deal with her emotions that seemed to be running wild.

While Kagome was getting her pack ready, her mother knocked at her door. Kagome told her come in and turned when her mother didn't speak. "Is there something wrong, mom?" Kagome's mother had a look of pity and questioning on her face.

"Kagome, how are things between you and InuYasha?" Kagome was confused by the question. "Umm...things are fine between us. Why do you ask?" Her mom asked her to sit on the bed and then joined her.

"Why hasn't InuYasha come to get you, dear? Did you have a fight with him? You've never stayed home for this long before." Kagome realized that her mother was going somewhere with this but didn't know exactly where. "InuYasha and I are fine, mom. What is it you really want to talk about?" Her mother bowed her head and spoke in an even voice.

"Kagome, I've been watching you a lot lately. Tell me the truth. Has InuYasha stayed away so long because the two of you have become sexually active?" The words shocked Kagome and for a moment she didn't grasp her meaning. Her mom looked up at her and finally put it to her bluntly.

"Kagome, are you pregnant?" Kagome felt a sudden chill rush through her body as she realized that she had not been keeping track of her own cycle or her body's subtle changes. She sat there in shock for a moment and then began to cry softly. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly. She was about to speak when Kagome grabbed her and began to sob violently. She held her daughter for a moment, anger rising until Kagome began to speak to her.

Kagome quickly told her mom what had happened to her, sparing all the morbid details. When she was done her mom was looking down at her with pity and worry.

"Kagome, who is Sesshoumaru?" Kagome glanced up at her mother. She could sense the slight disapproval in her mother's voice and face, though she tried to hide it. Kagome had been honest with her mother, even telling her about the way Sesshoumaru had comforted her. She could quickly tell that her mother did not approve of her being intimate with Sesshoumaru, especially after what she had been through with Naraku.

"He's InuYasha's brother." Her mother's eyes narrowed slightly. "So you don't know who the father is, if you are indeed pregnant." Kagome felt tears come to her eyes again. The way her mother said those words made her feel dirty. "No." she answered her softly. She asked Kagome to remain home until she returned. Less than half an hour later, Mrs. Higurashi appeared with a home pregnancy test. Even if Kagome was carrying the child of a demon, she was still human and the test would give her the answer she needed.

Ten minutes later Kagome sat on the bathroom floor crying. There was no denying it. She was carrying a child, though whose child she was carrying was still unclear.


	30. Showdown

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hey guys...Sorry about the wait for chapters. I've had lots of time to think over these last few days have come to a couple of conclusions. The first of which being that fanfictions . com sucks. Second, is that no matter what fricken web site I want to post my work on, it can and most likely will die the minute I try to log on. First this site, then adult fanfiction...then animespiral. THEN my fcking AOL account gets hacked into...well, nevermind about that rant. **

**My last conclusion came to me yesterday, late in the evening. I pulled up to a traffic light. It's a nice night. No clouds, the weather is perfect and I had my window down. Well, a police car pulled up next to me and we're just sitting there at a red light. The car had two cops in it and we were only a few feet apart. Anyway, I just couldn't resist looking over at the passanger and saying, "So...you wanna race?" **

**My finally conclusion is simply...police officers have less than no sense of humor. ::sighs:: **

**Hope to see some reviews! I've been going into withdraw, not hearing from you guys! LOL **

**-----------------------**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Showdown **

Kagome stayed home that night. She spent most of the night lying in her bed thinking about the child that was growing inside of her. Her mother had come to speak with her, but Kagome barely heard a word she said. She turned onto her side, staring blankly at the window and finally her mother sighed and left the room. Eventually, Kagome fell into sleep and woke when the she felt the sun on her face. She looked at the bag lying on the floor, not sure now if she would be going back to the feudal era.

The sound of her door opening slowly lulled her from her thoughts. Her mother stood there staring at her and finally decided to speak.

"Kagome, help me understand what is going on. You appear to be traumatized by what has happened to you. It is every mother's worst nightmare to find out there child has gone through such a thing." Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath and looked down at her daughter. "Kagome, it wasn't your fault that you were raped. But I do not understand how you could have sex with another man, so soon afterwards."

Kagome glanced up at her mom. Though she didn't mean to let it show, there was a great tone of disapproval and disappointment in her mother's words and demeanor. Kagome immediately felt ashamed and realized what her mother must have thought of her. She had been raped and then allowed another man to take her into his bed very soon after. Kagome prepared to speak but her mother lowered her head as if she were ashamed of her daughter and then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome sat there in silence for a moment then began to sob. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed out for the well. She couldn't face her mother right now. When she looked at her mother's shameful gaze she felt dirty about what she had done with Sesshoumaru. Within moments she was back in feudal Japan. She was about to toss her bag over when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and begin to gently pull her from the well.

--------------

InuYasha had been making daily trips to the well, waiting for Kagome's return. Sesshoumaru had given him strict orders to leave her alone in her own era. At first InuYasha was angry about that, and then he realized Sesshoumaru's reasoning. He wanted Kagome to make up her own mind. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome would come back if InuYasha went to get her and he wanted her to feel free to choose which life she wanted to live.

After the first two weeks, InuYasha began to detect Sesshoumaru's scent near the well. He quickly realized that Sesshoumaru had also been coming there, hoping to see Kagome. This day, however, was different. InuYasha was making his daily trip to the well and was about to leave when he was suddenly hit with Kagome's scent. It was laced with the scent of salty tears and something else that he didn't recognize immediately.

He rushed to the well and saw that she was very upset. She was struggling to lift her bag up when he reached down for her. She looked up at him startled, then calmed when she saw it was only him. As soon as she was out of the well, he got a good whiff of her scent. His instincts knew what was different about her, before he was fully able to grasp it. She suddenly burst into tears and fell into him. He put his arms around her and held her for a moment, the reality of her changing body finally setting in.

She told him that she was pregnant and then began to sob as she told him what her mother had said. He looked down at her and grew angry. Enraged that her mother would make her feel dirty for what had happened. Kagome was the most pure and good hearted person he knew. He quickly grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder, then picked Kagome up and held her tightly. It only took moments for him to arrive at Kaede's hut. He left Kagome there with Sango.

"Make sure she gets some food and sleep." He ordered Sango gruffly and he took off quickly.

--------------

Mrs. Higurashi was preparing breakfast for her family. She nearly let out a scream when she turned from the refrigerator and found InuYasha standing in the doorway. He had his head bowed slightly, his bangs covering his eyes. She noticed the difference in his appearance, but was most startled by the near stillness in his body. She could see his hands clenching tightly as he finally raised his head and met her eyes.

"How dare you make Kagome feel dirty for what has happened to her?" Kagome's mother stood there dumbfounded at the cold monotone voice InuYasha was using. She eyed up the now full demon in front of her. Suddenly, she noticed his eyes begin to shine with tears.

"Do you have any idea what she has gone through? She was taken by a half-demon that despised me. I don't know everything that happened to her, but I do know she was put through hell. He humiliated and abused her. He was cruel and did everything in his power to break her down. That bastard probably took great pleasure in hurting her. I do know that she suffered pain and humiliation when he used his powers to burn her horribly, leaving a controlling mark on her." He took a breath and flexed his claws. "And that was the first time she was with him."

Mrs. Higurashi stood silently as InuYasha stepped further into the room. "In the past Naraku had hurt all of us. He killed someone that I cared about very much. I'm sure you've heard Kagome talk about Sango. Naraku took her little brother, Kohaku, after killing her family and friends. Kagome saved Kohaku, even though it put herself in danger. And the monk we travel with, Naraku put a curse on him. There was a void in his hand that would kill him one day." InuYasha stopped and looked intently at Kagome's mother.

"Something happened to him and he was about to die from that very curse. That's when Kagome went to Naraku and traded herself for Miroku's life. She didn't give second thought to the things he would do to her. She only thought about her friend's life."

InuYasha's mind kept playing over the words coming from his own mouth. The words he spat at Kagome so cruelly came back to him. He too had not given thought to just how brave and honorable Kagome was and how horrible things had been for her. He softened slightly when he saw the horrified look on her mother's face. He then thought about Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's mother saw tears spring to InuYasha's eyes as he stood there silently. When he began to speak, he sounded defeated. "My brother loves Kagome and I know that she loves him. He was there for her when she needed someone." InuYasha then hung his head, and Kagome's mother could barely make out the next words. "He was there for her when I failed her." She realized that he loved her daughter and was now in pain. She stepped towards him.

"I had no idea..." She looked to the ceiling where Kagome's room was. "I need to speak with her." InuYasha looked up. "She's back in my time. I don't know when she will be coming back." Mrs. Higurashi went pale. The idea that she had chased her daughter away scared her. "Please tell her I'm sorry and that I love her, InuYasha. Tell her to come home."

---------------

Kagome ate a light breakfast that Kaede prepared for her and then laid down to nap on a small futon in the back of the hut. Her body was exhausted from the hormones and stress.

What felt like hours later she felt someone gently stroking her cheek and opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru was kneeling next to her with a concerned look on his face. Immediately she had tears in her eyes. She began to sob and tell him about the baby when he lightly kissed her.

"Kagome, I already know. I could smell it the moment I picked up your scent." He had in fact come to the well again, and noticed her scent. He followed it back the village and Kaede let him into the hut.

"But it might be Naraku's," She said lightly, clearly ashamed and disturbed by the thought. Memories of his own childhood flooded his mind. As a small child, he had desperately desired to have his father's love and affection. He then remembered his mother's sad eyes. She had nearly been left alone to raise him, while his father was cold and distant. He stared down at Kagome. The thought of her alone, trying to raise a child that had been born of such horrific circumstances, hurt him.

"Kagome, I will take care of you." He ran his fingers through her hair lightly and spoke again. "It doesn't matter whose seed created the child. I will take it as my own." She felt a tear escape her eye and he wiped it away. He stayed there with her for a moment, until she calmed and then he looked down at her body curiously. His hand slipped down to her lower abdomen and gently rubbed it. He glanced up at her and said. "May I?" She didn't know what he wanted but she nodded her head anyway.

He unbuttoned her pajama top and pushed it away from her. He then lowered his head down to her stomach. He took in scent and nuzzled into her softly. Kagome was nearing sleep again. The last thing she remembered was Sesshoumaru resting on her while she gently stroked his hair.

-----------------------------

**REVIEW!!! ::sobbing uncontrollably:: Good god, I'm in withdrawl! I miss you guys so much! ::sniff:: Oh and for all of you that insist you need lots of citrus in your diet...I started posting my Naraku/Kagome fic at mediaminer. org It's called: "Sleeping with the Enemy" Don't expect much plot...I seemed to have forgotten to add one in. Though I am considering doing so for the fourth chapter. :)**


	31. Sesshoumaru's Request

**Sorry for the short, kinda boring chapter...It's a "bridge" chapter. Anyway, I'm desperately trying to get this story finished right now...I have a few chapters left to post. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm apologizing ahead of time if there is a day or two wait for the last couple of chapters. I'm not feeling real well at the moment and staring at the computer screen is killing my head. So I can't promise I will have them done right away. I will get them up as soon as possible though! :) **

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Sesshoumaru's Request**

InuYasha came back and immediately smelled his brother. He looked around but everyone was gone. He quickly glanced inside the hut and found Sesshoumaru lying on the futon, holding Kagome tightly to him. She was in asleep but Sesshoumaru was awake and appeared to be deep in thought. InuYasha turned and left them. The sight of Kagome with his brother still pained him. But after seeing her so hurt earlier that morning, he was grateful that Sesshoumaru was there with her.

That evening InuYasha told Kagome what her mother had said. Sesshoumaru was there and became angry when he found out what had happened between her and her mother, but said nothing. Later that night Kagome asked Sesshoumaru if he would be able to sense if the child was his. He looked at her for a moment and then hugged her.

"Kagome, I already know that the child is mine. But as far as me being able to use my senses to tell if I am the child's natural father, then no. Your powers are far too strong. You're natural instincts to protect our child have already put up a strong protective energy." She looked up at him and then sighed. Hearing him refer to it as "their child" rather than "her child" made her feel better.

Kagome stayed in the feudal era that night but returned home the next day to speak with her mother. Mrs. Higurashi apologized to Kagome and told her she would support her any way she could. She also noticed the changes in Kagome, but assumed they were due to her pregnancy. She became a little frightened when Kagome sat down and told her everything that had happened and explained that she now held the powers of both demon and sorceress.

The weeks began to move by quickly. Kagome began reading books about pregnancy and asked her mother questions when she had them. She knew she couldn't go to a doctor from her time because no matter who the father was, the child would hold demon blood. Not to mention that Kagome herself would likely arouse suspicion.

After her third month she began seeing Lady Mura. She was an old midwife from the village. She was a friend to Kaede and did her best to help Kagome understand the changes she was going through. Kagome spent much time with Sesshoumaru at his castle, which is where she would come to live once the child was born.

Her motherly instincts began to overwhelm her. She soon found herself becoming very loving and protective towards Rin. Shippou often came with her because she still considered him to be her cub and she treated him the same way she treated Rin.

One evening when Kagome was about five months pregnant, Sesshoumaru came to her with a request. She was again staying at the castle with him and Rin. Kagome was sitting in the study looking over more books and articles that she had brought with her. She had quickly begun to show, and it was now obvious to anyone that saw her that she was pregnant.

Kagome spent less and less time at home and when she did go home it was usually at night when she wouldn't need to worry about her friends or tourists seeing her. It struck her as funny, that now she had an honest medical reason to not be in school, yet her grandfather could tell no one. She knew that if anyone found out about her condition it would only bring shame to her family.

Sesshoumaru quietly entered the study and waited until she finished reading to speak to her. "Kagome, I would like to meet your family. It isn't proper that they not know me. Surely they worry about you while you are here." She stared up at him for a moment. "But how will you pass through the well?"

He contemplated her for a moment. "InuYasha passes through the well, does he not?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Does he require a shard of the Shikon Jewel to pass to your era?" She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head.

"Though I'm not sure, I believe it may have been his connection with the shinju that has allowed him to pass through the well, just as the jewel fragments allow you to pass." She thought about his words and nodded slightly. "I suppose it's possible. When do you want to try it?"

"As soon as possible. It is my responsibility to speak with your family and make sure they know that I intend to care for you and our child." Kagome nodded slightly and felt tears come to her eyes. She found herself becoming overly emotional and every time he acknowledged the child as his it brought about her tears. He sat beside her and pulled her to him.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can take Rin to stay at the village with your friends and go to the well to see if my theory is correct?" He asked softly. She nodded and snuggled into him.

The next morning they left for the village. Kagome made a quick stop at Lady Mura's hut and allowed the woman to give her a quick exam. Sango said she would be happy to keep Rin with her. Kagome and Sango watched as Rin and Kohaku began talking. Kohaku looked to Rin shyly and blushed when he saw his sister and Kagome watching them. Both Kagome and Sango did there best to subdue their giggles at the adorable sight.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru waited until nightfall before heading to the well. Kagome had asked him to leave his armor and swords behind and he stored them in Kaede's hut. Once at the well Sesshoumaru helped Kagome down. She waited on the other side for a moment and about climbed back in when she saw the well bring Sesshoumaru through. She was honestly surprised but smiled down at him. She led him to her home and noted that all of the lights were out. She watched him as he looked around at everything in wonder. Clearly taking in the new sights, sounds and smells.


	32. Mother's Words

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Mother's Words**

Kagome waited while Sesshoumaru slowly took in his surrounding and then led him inside. "Everyone's asleep," she whispered and directed him to her own room. Though she slept in Sesshoumaru's bed and was often intimate with him, she felt strangely awkward having him in her bedroom but didn't let it show. She was tired and quickly found some of her pajamas to wear and quietly went to the bathroom to change and get cleaned up. When she returned he was lying on her bed nearly asleep. She looked at him softly and climbed in beside him. She turned onto her side and smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her and begin rubbing her stomach softly.

Kagome woke early in the morning and decided to get up so she could prepare her mother for Sesshoumaru. She slipped in for a bath and was relaxing comfortably when she was suddenly heard Souta yelling. Kagome quickly got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a bath robe. Souta was now downstairs so Kagome went into her room. Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of her room and gave her a sideways glance when she rushed in.

"I assume that is the brother that you have spoken of." He said with a small amount of amusement in his voice. She stood there staring at him for a moment and he then gestured towards her door where Buyo sat cleaning himself.

"That's my cat." She said hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow slightly at her odd comment. "Kagome, I am aware that the animal is not your brother. You left the door open and your pet wandered in to the room. The young boy followed and was startled by my presence." Kagome smiled slightly and then let out a laugh. "I guess we better go introduce you to my family."

Seconds later Kagome heard footsteps on the stairs and realized that her mother and grandfather were coming up quickly. She walked to Sesshoumaru's side and he immediately pulled her close to him and put his arm around her protectively.

Kagome's mother quickly entered the room followed by her grandfather. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter briefly then her gaze moved to Sesshoumaru. She looked him over for a moment; her eyes seemed to be drilling into his soul. She then turned back to her daughter and spoke in a somewhat stern voice.

"Kagome, I would like to speak with you." Sesshoumaru's arm tightened around Kagome instinctively. Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"I'll be right back. You can wait in here until I'm done, then we can go down together and I will introduce you properly." Sesshoumaru's gaze flicked to Kagome's mother and then back to Kagome. He nodded slightly and watched as they all walked out of the room.

Mrs. Higurashi led Kagome to the den where they could be alone and turned to her daughter. "I can only assume that man is Sesshoumaru." Kagome could immediately tell that her mother did not like the idea that Kagome had snuck him in at night, nor that they had slept in the same bed while under her roof. Kagome nodded and looked at the ground.

"When did the two of you arrive?" Kagome looked up at her mother and began to speak softly. "We came through last night. Sesshoumaru thought it would be proper for him to meet you."

"I am not comfortable with the idea of my daughter sneaking in at night and sharing her bed with a man that I do not know." Her words were curt and to the point. Kagome looked back to the ground before she began to speak.

"I'm sorry. I come home at night so that I won't be seen by anyone. I don't want to bring shame to you and grandfather." Mrs. Higurashi immediately felt guilty and her tone softened.

"I am not ashamed of you. However, I would like to speak with Sesshoumaru today." Kagome looked up quickly, not sure how a talk between Sesshoumaru and her mother would go over.

"Can it please wait until everyone has been properly introduced?" Her mother looked at her and then nodded. "I will finish making breakfast now. Please get dressed and then the two of you can come down." Kagome simply gave a slight nod and then headed for her bedroom. Sesshoumaru was at her side the moment she entered.

"I am going to get dressed and then we will go down and meet with my family." Sesshoumaru nodded and then pulled Kagome to him. After a moment she backed away and left to dress. She and Sesshoumaru joined her family for breakfast. She was shocked when Sesshoumaru willingly took the food that her mother offered him and ate with her family.

He and her grandfather spoke during the meal and he even answered a few questions that Souta had asked him. However, she could see the tension between Sesshoumaru and her mother. As soon as the meal was finished Mrs. Higurashi approached Sesshoumaru and asked to speak with him in the study. He glanced at Kagome and politely agreed. Kagome nervously watched as the two walked away together.

Sesshoumaru stood silently in the room. Mrs. Higurashi did not offer him a seat or any other hospitality. She simply stared down the demon that was in front of her before coming straight to her point.

"I do not like the idea of my only daughter sneaking into my house late at night with a man that I don't know. Nor do I like the idea of her sharing a bed with him." Sesshoumaru remained motionless as she continued. "Is my daughter safe with you?"

Sesshoumaru tensed at the accusing tone. "I assure you that I will allow no one to harm Kagome." Kagome's mother watched him for a moment before speaking again. "What about this Naraku? Is he still a threat to my daughter?"

"He is no longer capable of bringing Kagome harm. Though even if he were, I would not allow it." Mrs. Higurashi stepped closer to Sesshoumaru, not the least bit intimidated by his icy demeanor.

"Weren't you there both times he took my daughter?" Sesshoumaru instantly bristled at her words, knowing they were true.

"Never again will I allow anyone to harm Kagome, in any way." Sesshoumaru felt himself growing angry at the woman that had made Kagome feel dirty about being with him.

"I will protect Kagome and our child from any that is a threat. That includes you. If I ever again find that you have made her feel ashamed for what has happened to her or her relationship with me, I will see that the well is destroyed."

Mrs. Higurashi contemplated his words briefly and finally spoke again. "What will you do if you find out you are not the father of Kagome's baby?" He nearly winced at her comment. This woman thought of the child as Kagome's and clearly did not acknowledge him as the father.

Sesshoumaru felt his rational thoughts leaving him. His basic demon instincts to protect his mate and pup from a potential danger were showing themselves. He found himself fighting off a growl and knew that if he didn't leave the room soon, he wouldn't be able to stop his instincts from overwhelming him. Finally he gained enough control to be able to speak. "Now is not a suitable time for us to continue this conversation."

He left the room and returned to Kagome's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed and rushed to him the moment he entered. She could feel his rage and hesitated for a second and then put her arms around him. Almost instantly she could feel him relax. She asked him what had happened and he told her what had been said. Kagome looked up at him sadly.

"She's just worried about me. In my time, it's not uncommon for men to abandon women when they're pregnant or have children." Sesshoumaru looked down at her for a moment and then hugged her to him.

"That is disgraceful. Any male that would abandon his mate and child has no honor and should suffer for his deplorable actions." Kagome glanced up at him.

"InuYasha told me that demons mark their mates..." He looked down at her and waited for her to finish but she didn't.

"You want to know why I haven't placed a mark on you." He said and pulled her to him again.

"When demon's mark their mates it is quite painful and animalistic. I refuse to put you through that, Kagome. Especially, while you are carrying our child. I have given my word to love and protect you and I will honor that. A mark would not change anything. I have no intentions of abandoning you."

Kagome did her best to hide her disappointment. Though she knew that Sesshoumaru loved her and would always protect her, ever since InuYasha had explained it to her, she had hoped that Sesshoumaru would mark her as his. To demons, a mark meant that the two were bound together for life. She dropped the subject but was left feeling somewhat saddened and rejected.

-----------------------

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Could you all do me a favor? My lil sis just posted her first fan fic on here. It's just a song fic...but it's well written and sad. Would you guys check it out and leave her some reviews? It's called: Everything Changes By: Natsuko Lissa**

**The catagories it's under are: Angst/PG-13/InuYasha/Kagome**

**Thanks guys! **


	33. Compromise

**A/N: Sorry about not getting a chapter up yesterday. Tuesday night (and I use the word "night" loosely) I only got about 2 1/2 hours of sleep and then Wednesday night I didn't make it to bed at all. I had to spend all day yesterday with my cousins at an amusement park, so I was pretty exhausted when I got home and went straight to bed. So here is the chapter, albeit late it is here. Hope you enjoy it...**

**-----------------**

****

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Compromise**

Kagome spent the rest of the morning showing Sesshoumaru all of the modern gadgets in her home. She watched him as he took in her words and studied everything. She found that she didn't have to explain anything twice.

Just after noon, Kagome grew hungry and went to the kitchen to make lunch. Sesshoumaru followed and was again looking around at the appliances when he heard Kagome gasp and bring her hands to her stomach. He was immediately at her side and asked if something was wrong. She smiled up at him and quickly pulled his hand to her abdomen. After nearly a minute he felt the baby push against his flattened palm. He stood there nearly dumbfounded at the feeling.

"I've felt the baby move before, but it was more like flutters. This is the first time I've ever felt her move so strongly." Kagome said in awe. Sesshoumaru moved his hand across her stomach slowly and then smiled slightly.

"So, it's a girl is it?" Kagome smiled and then grew serious. "I think so. I don't know why, but I'm positive it's a girl." Sesshoumaru grew quiet as he again felt the baby moving beneath his hand.

Mrs. Higurashi heard Kagome in the kitchen and decided she wanted to speak with her before she headed back to the well. She stopped dead in her tracks when she stepped into the room. The sight before her was at first surprising then warmed her heart. Kagome was standing in the middle of the room. Her shirt was lifted revealing her growing abdomen.

The demon, that Mrs. Higurashi had thought to be rather cold and even dangerous, was kneeling in front of her daughter. One of his arms was wrapped around Kagome and he was gently rubbing her back. The other hand was slowly caressing the side of her abdomen, while his cheek was resting tenderly on her stomach. Kagome was softly running her hands through his hair and speaking to him about the baby.

She could instantly feel the love and contentment between the two of them and realized that she may have been mistaken about her impression of Sesshoumaru. She quickly turned and left the room, not wanting to intrude upon the private moment they were sharing.

She waited in the living room and shortly she heard them preparing to go back upstairs. She intercepted them in the hall and stood silently watching them. Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome and pulled her to him protectively. She could see the warning in his eyes as he watched her. She realized that he was indeed dangerous but only to those that would try to harm Kagome. She softened her gaze slightly and addressed him.

"I would like to speak with you before you take my daughter away." He stiffened but nodded. He turned and spoke softly to Kagome and watched as she went upstairs. He then turned back to Mrs. Higurashi and followed her into the den.

"I probably owe you an apology." Mrs. Higurashi began as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He made no attempt to speak so she continued. "The way I spoke to you earlier was rude. However, I will not apologize for being concerned for my daughter. It's not easy, as a mother, to know she goes off to the Feudal Era where her life is in danger. There are days when Kagome has been home that I have had to fight off the urge to have that well destroyed so that she can never go back." She stopped speaking and watched Sesshoumaru's reaction. He appeared to be listening to her intently and his face had softened and now didn't hold a look of hate.

"I spoke the truth when I said that I will protect Kagome. Never will I allow harm to come to her or our children." Mrs. Higurashi's eye brows rose. "Children?" Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

"Yes, children. I do hope to have more than one child with Kagome. But even so, Kagome and I also have Rin, a child that I have taken as my ward; and Shippou, a young fox cub that Kagome has mothered for some time." Mrs. Higurashi stood staring at him. She had not realized that he would take upon the responsibility of so many that were not his own. Finally, she sighed and gave him an exhausted look.

"I understand that you are not going to leave Kagome by herself with this child, but please try to understand. In this time, it is looked down upon for a girl of Kagome's age to have a child and be unmarried. So, please don't resent me for worrying about my daughter's well-being." She looked up to him desperately, recognizing the curiosity that now plagued his gaze.

"I do not know what you mean by "unmarried", but Kagome will not be looked down upon. She is the single most honorable being that I have ever come to know." Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman, and began to turn when he heard her call out to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, to be unmarried is your equivalent, I believe, to mating and not being mated. Marriage is the human equivalent of marking for demons, or so my father has told me. It is a human ceremony to bond two people together for the rest of their lives. It is considered, well, uncivilized to have children with someone and not be married to that person."

Sesshoumaru looked back at her, realization ringing through him. The look on Kagome's face when he had said that he wouldn't be marking her. He had insulted her and she had not wanted to explain it to him. He turned back to the woman, fully intending on learning more of this human ceremony.

A short time later Sesshoumaru returned to Kagome's room to speak with her. He had learned, from Mrs. Higurashi, just how important it was to humans to have a committed bond with their mate. She was lying on her bed asleep when he entered the room. Sesshoumaru could see that she was exhausted and instantly went to her bed and sat beside her. He stared down at her for a moment and then lightly brushed the hair from her forehead. He knew that her body needed more rest now that she was with child and didn't intend to wake her. However, her eyes began to flutter and she gave him a soft smile.

"She's been moving so much. It's such an amazing feeling." Kagome murmured softly. He ran his hand over Kagome's stomach as he gazed down at her. The idea of marking her still troubled him greatly. Markings were stressful on the strongest of demoness's when they weren't pregnant. He knew that Kagome was very strong, but she was still a pregnant human.

"Your mother would like us to remain here for another day, Kagome." She looked up at him curiously. He appeared to be conflicting and deep in thought so she didn't question what they had spoken of.

"Kagome, I would like to apologize to you for being insensitive earlier. I did not realize how important it would be to you to bear my mark." She looked up at him sadly. "It's ok. I know that you will take care of me even if you don't mark me." He watched as her eyes teared up slightly and she gave a short laugh.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm going to cry and then the next minute I can't stop laughing." He gave her a soft smile as she slowly sat up. He quickly pulled her to him tightly and took in her scent, which had changed since she had become pregnant. "You should get some more rest." He said softly and released her from his embrace. She nodded and lay back onto the bed. "I will return shortly to check on you. I wish to speak with your mother again." She watched as he left and quickly fell back into sleep.

A short time later Kagome woke to Sesshoumaru's light touch. "Your mother has prepared dinner. You should come down and eat something." She nodded and sat up. "Give me a couple of minutes; I need to get cleaned up first." He nodded and retreated to the downstairs and again found himself being asked questions about the feudal era by her grandfather. Once Kagome appeared everyone went to the dining room and began dinner. Kagome noticed that somewhat of a truce had fallen between her mother and Sesshoumaru. This made her curious yet happy.

After dinner, Sesshoumaru told Kagome that he wanted to speak with her. She gave him another curious look and then decided to take him out to the garden. It was dark now and the likelihood of running into tourists was very slim. They walked a little ways from the shrine and he asked her to sit with him on a bench that overlooked a great deal of the beautiful scenery. They both stared up at the moon for a moment, and then he spoke in an offhanded tone. "The first night I was with you and your friends...when I had no memories, we gazed up at the moon, much like we are tonight." She tilted her head slightly and looked at him.

"You wanted to speak to me about something..." She said lightly. He finally looked down at her. "Kagome, I have given this a lot of thought. I don't believe I can mark you as my mate. At least, not while you are carrying our child. It is a very stressful and painful thing. I do not wish for your health or the health of our child to be in jeopardy." She lowered her head. After his apology earlier, she had hoped he brought her out here to tell her that he would mark her.

He sensed her disappointment and slowly pulled her to him. "I have spoken with your mother a great deal today. Though I can't mark you, Kagome, I can marry you." She looked up at him, taken aback by his words. "You mean you want to get married?" He smiled slightly. "Though I am unfamiliar with many human traditions, your mother explained this one to me. She believes a friend of your grandfather would be able to perform the ceremony without worry of anyone finding out about me or your condition."

She sat contemplating his words. "Kagome, believe me when I tell you that I am only thinking of your safety. I will love and protect you regardless of the mark. I will gladly take part in this ceremony and vow myself to you."

She felt tears come to her eyes and he pulled her to him again. Finally she nodded her head and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You mother said she would contact this man tomorrow. He is an old priest, named Jomei." Sesshoumaru stopped speaking briefly, looking down at her.

"Kagome, I know that you still wish to bear my mark, and perhaps after you have given birth and recovered I will fully explain what that entails. Until then I hope you will be happy accepting me as you husband."


	34. Explanation

**Chapter Thirty-Three  
****Explanation **

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stayed out in the garden for nearly an hour before he decided she needed more rest. He escorted her to her room and remained with her until she fell asleep. He then moved to sit in the chair that was in the corner of her room. As long as he was at her home he would respect her mother and her wishes. He, himself, would expect no less in his home.

Kagome woke early and found that Sesshoumaru was not in the room. She quickly got up and went to clean up and dress. She house was oddly quiet and Kagome peaked outside. In the rear of the shrine Sesshoumaru was with Souta. Each had a katana in hand and Sesshoumaru was instructing Souta how to hold it.

He was wearing a white T-shirt and khaki pants that had belonged to her father. The pants were a bit baggy as Sesshoumaru was leaner than her father had been, but the shirt fit him nicely, accentuating all of his muscles. She acknowledged that he looked quite good in the modern clothes. She watched as Sesshoumaru encouraged Souta to make a move towards him and then blocked it while explaining to her brother about proper defensive maneuvers.

She smiled slightly at his patience when he again blocked Souta's move while speaking to him. After a few moments, he showed Souta the proper defensive stance and made a move for Souta. She could tell that he had no intentions of harming her brother and continued to watch with interest. Souta correctly blocked Sesshoumaru and he nodded his head and praised his accomplishment.

Though what he was doing was only very basic swordsmanship, she could tell that Souta was quite proud and was enjoying Sesshoumaru's company. Kagome sighed and went back into the house. They were in their personal garden and almost no tourists ever came out there. If anyone were to see Sesshoumaru from a distance in her father's clothes they wouldn't suspect him being anything other than human.

Kagome's mother was sitting in the kitchen when she walked in. "Good morning." Her mother said brightly. "Mom, did you know that Souta and Sesshoumaru are outside with father's katanas?" Her mom nodded her head.

"Yes, Souta has been asking me lately to let him take a class to learn to use them. Ever since he met InuYasha he has wanted a sword of his own, but I told him he isn't allowed one unless he can wield it properly. I don't want him getting hurt." She sighed and continued. "He asked me again this morning and Sesshoumaru offered to work with him until you woke." Mrs. Higurashi then looked at her daughter closely. "Sesshoumaru also asked me to contact Jomei today. I assume he spoke to you last night?" Kagome nodded her head.

"I will call him shortly. I believe he will be able to come over this evening. I know Sesshoumaru is anxious to return to the little girl, Rin, I believe he called her." Kagome simply nodded again. Her mother sat there silent for a moment while Kagome looked around for something that appealed to her for breakfast. Finally, she had to speak with her daughter.

"I must admit that I was wrong about him. At first I believed he had taken advantage of you. You had gone through so much and it seemed as though he was taking advantage of your vulnerability. Though, now I can see that he isn't a person that would do that." Kagome turned to face her mother.

"Sesshoumaru would never do something like that. He has always treated me with love and respect." Mrs. Higurashi simply nodded her head in agreement. She excused herself when Kagome sat down to eat and returned nearly ten minutes later. "I told Jomei the situation and he said he would be delighted to come by this evening. He's almost as crazy as your grandfather." She muttered nearly under her breath. Kagome gave her mom a questioning look and her mother just shook her head and smiled. "Today, I would like to take you shopping. Though, we can't have a traditional wedding, I would like to at least purchase both of you proper kimono's to wear." Kagome nodded her head and felt bad for her mother.

She knew her mother had always dreamed of her having a traditional Japanese wedding. Many young people had begun to be influenced by western culture and truly traditional weddings were becoming rarer. Kagome was sure her mother would try to help her pick out the time honored white kimono for herself and a black one for Sesshoumaru.

However, in a traditional ceremony Kagome would be painted white from head to toe and would have an elaborate head piece as well. The families of the bride and groom would normally face one another rather than facing the couple, but there would be very few people at the ceremony and this tradition would also not be followed. After the ceremony both bride and groom would normally partake in ritual of drinking nine cups of sake. Something Kagome certainly couldn't do in her condition and was sure Sesshoumaru would have no desire to do either.

They spent the afternoon shopping. Kagome wore loose clothes and did her best to hide her condition from anyone that might recognize her. However, at the second shop they entered Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome aside and spoke to her softly. "Kagome, stop trying to hide yourself. I'm not ashamed of you, and you shouldn't be either." She then turned and went back to looking for kimonos.

Kagome followed and after searching through a couple more shops they finally found a beautiful white kimono with nearly transparent silver designs on it. It was a stunning piece of clothing and Kagome nearly gasped when she saw the price. However, her mother ignored her protests and left the store with the kimono in hand. Next they stopped at a men's clothing store and began to look around. Mrs. Higurashi had noted the size difference in Sesshoumaru and the clothing she had given him that morning. She would easily be able to find a kimono in his size.

Though his was not nearly as expensive as Kagome's, the kimono she chose was quite extravagant. Just as Kagome suspected it was a black kimono that was made of the softest material Kagome had ever felt. She felt guilty about her mother spending so much money but knew not to complain.

Kagome was surprised the Sesshoumaru and Souta were still sparring when she returned. Sesshoumaru was still showing great patience and Souta appeared to be having a wonderful time. She stood and watched as Sesshoumaru came at her brother quickly, making several powerful moves with the sword. Each time Souta blocked it. His form was excellent, neither his footing nor his sword faltering. Kagome's pride swelled when she saw her little brother's accomplishment. Sesshoumaru again complimented Souta and then turned to watch Kagome. She just smiled at him and turned back into the house.

It was late afternoon and Jomei would be arriving in the evening to perform the ceremony. Kagome decided to relax in a hot bath and then returned to her room to start preparing. It saddened her slightly that her wedding day would be so rushed and sudden, but realized that it didn't really matter. She was sitting in front of her mirror brushing out her hair when she heard a knock at the door. She turned as Sesshoumaru walked in and gazed down at her. He stood there for a moment and then asked if he could speak with her. She nodded and watched as he pushed the door shut. She moved to her bed and motioned for him to join her. He sat with her and asked how she was feeling.

"I'm feeling fine." She said with a smile while running her hand softly over her stomach. "She doesn't move a lot during the day, but she doesn't seem to stop at night when I want to sleep." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, noting Kagome still referred to the child as a female. There was little doubt in his mind that it would be a girl. Finally, he decided to speak.

"Kagome, today I am officially accepting you as my mate. You deserve my honesty, so I would like to speak to you about my reasons for not marking you." She perked up immediately wanting to know why he wouldn't mark her as his mate.

"The process of marking itself is not the problem. However, when a male marks his mate, he releases a toxin into her blood. It causes the females scent to change, letting other males know that she is mated and not to be touched. Most females are unharmed by the toxin, though many become ill after the mark is placed on her. Often times, her heart rate and body temperature will rise and she will become quite stressed for several days until the toxin's effect lessens. Of course, such a thing would not be good for someone carrying a child. However, human females that are marked often have more severe reactions to the toxins, though few actually die from it." He stopped speaking for a moment and watched her reaction before continuing.

"As I've said, if you still wish to bear my mark after you have given birth then I will honor that. But there is no way that I can mark you now." He again stopped and watched her before he decided to tell her the rest. "The effect of the mark is a direct result of the demon itself. My toxin would no doubt be quite potent. I fear that if Naraku is the child's natural father, marking you while you are pregnant might harm or even kill the baby. The toxin would no doubt attack the blood of another male demon."

Kagome's eyes widened and she brought her hands to her stomach instinctively. Sesshoumaru too brought his hand to her stomach and gently caressed her. "I will not risk hurting you or our child." Kagome looked up at him and nodded. He then stood and walked towards the door. "I will return shortly. There is something that I need to do before the ceremony." She glanced up at him but didn't ask him any questions. Instead, she lay on her bed and decided to get a little rest while she waited for his return.


	35. Vows of Love

**Chapter Thirty-Four  
Vows of Love**

Kagome woke to a familiar voice. She opened her eyes and turned around to see InuYasha standing in her room. She quickly sat up wide eyed. "InuYasha?" He gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru came to get me. He told me about the wedding." Kagome looked at him closely and realized that he wanted to say something to her.  
  
"InuYasha...what is it?" He took a deep breath and stared down at her unable to find a voice to speak with. Finally, he lowered his head, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to overtake him.  
  
Kagome quickly realized something was wrong and got off the bed and came to his side. "InuYasha?" She said lightly. He lifted his head slowly, tears now shining in his eyes. Kagome quickly pulled him to her and held him closely. "InuYasha, what's wrong?"  
  
He put his arms around her tightly, desperate to hold on to her. "Kagome. Oh God, Kagome...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from Naraku. I'm sorry I treated you like shit and I'm sorry I never told you that I love you." He buried his face in her hair and fought off the tears that were ready to fall. Kagome stood stunned at his emotional outburst.  
  
"InuYasha..." She didn't know what else to say to him. God help her, she still cared about him so much that it hurt.  
  
After a moment he released her and stared into her eyes. Kagome was nearly heartbroken by the look of anguish in him. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt a tear run down her cheek. How long she had waited to hear him say those words to her. Even now they made her heart flutter. She bowed her head again. She loved Sesshoumaru dearly and would marry him, but a small piece of her heart would always belong to his brother.  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome." He pleaded. She looked back up at him and forced a smile. "I'm sorry." He hugged her again, wishing he could take her away with him. Wishing he could go back and do things over again. He sighed, knowing that she didn't feel the same way about him made his heart ache, even now. Several minutes later she stepped back and stared up at him. She gave him a sad smile before speaking.  
  
"I really miss your puppy ears." She said with a little giggle. He gave her a half-hearted smirk and turned to go to the door. "InuYasha." She called as he was about to leave the room. He turned back to her and waited for her to finish. She felt tears welling up again, but managed to choke out her words.  
  
"I love you too, InuYasha. I always have. But I love Sesshoumaru, now. He is going to be my husband and the father of my baby." She walked closer to him and gave him a small smile. "But I will always be here for you, and I will always be your friend." He nodded slightly then turned and walked out of her room.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, confused. She did love InuYasha, but not nearly the same way she loved Sesshoumaru. InuYasha was a friend; almost like a brother to her, someone that protected her and kept her company.  
  
She sighed and lay back on the bed again, her thoughts jumbled in her mind. A short time later, there was a knock at the door. She sat up and called for them to come in. Sesshoumaru walked in slowly and closed the door. He stood there watching her for a moment before approaching the bed.  
  
"Your mother will be here shortly. She wishes to help you prepare yourself." Kagome nodded, knowing her mother would want to be with her before the wedding. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome suspiciously and then sat beside her.  
  
"My brother spoke with you?" He said, though it was more a question. She nodded and Sesshoumaru looked at her. He very much desired to know what had been said, but he trusted Kagome and decided to leave the subject alone.  
  
"I have been informed that this is the last time I am allowed to see you until the ceremony." Kagome glanced at him and nodded again.  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be in here while mom is fussing over my hair and clothes anyway." She said with a slight smile. He continued to watch her closely, noting a sadness in her.  
  
"Are you feeling well, Kagome?" She looked at him again and smiled. "I feel fine; I'm just a little tired." She then leaned into him, needing to feel him at the moment. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Kagome smiled when his hand began stroking her stomach. Sesshoumaru always seemed fascinated with the changes in her and was always showing affection towards their unborn child. She placed her hand over his and held it still, knowing the baby would move again soon. Almost as if it could sense its parents, the baby began to move beneath their hands.  
  
Kagome smiled, when Sesshoumaru's hand began stroking her lightly. She could tell he wanted to feel the baby again. She glanced up at him, noting the soft and curious look on his face. She always found herself wondering why he was so fascinated with the baby. She had seen many men around their pregnant wives and none had ever shown the same amount of affection and curiosity that he did.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?" He continued to caress her gently but focused on her. "Of course."  
  
"You always seem very interested in the baby. Many men don't show that much interest, I know my dad didn't when my mom was pregnant with Souta." He watched her for a moment, taking in her words.  
  
"Well, that wasn't really a question." He said and took in a ragged breath. Kagome watched him with curiosity. He seemed to be sad and she couldn't understand why.  
  
"Kagome, my whole life I have been secluded from love. I had my mother, but as you know, she died when I was quite young. After that, I had no one. I spent my adult life isolated, hating everything and everyone, including myself. It has only been recently that I have felt anything, let alone love. I do not understand the feelings that I feel when I am near you and can feel the baby move. It intrigues me in ways I have never experienced."  
  
Kagome looked at him closely. She saw an innocence in his eyes that had never been there before. He truly was awe struck with the idea of being a father. She could also tell that part of him feared he would be the same kind of father that InuTaisho had been. After all, InuTaisho had not always been cruel.  
  
She leaned into him again. He wrapped his arm around her tightly and brought his face to her hair, taking in her scent before kissing her lightly. "I do love you, Kagome." She felt tears come to her eyes and looked at him. "I love you, too."  
  
They were interrupted seconds later by a knock at the door. Mrs. Higurashi walked in when Kagome called to her. She smiled at the two of them and told Sesshoumaru that she wanted to spend some time with her daughter. He nodded and walked from the room. Kagome's mother came to her instantly and hugged her before telling her of her plans.  
  
Kagome nearly laughed when her mom dragged her to her vanity and began brushing her hair. Kagome sat quietly, listening to her mom's chatter while she pulled her hair up into a more formal style. Mrs. Higurashi then asked Kagome's permission to put her in the traditional make-up. Kagome had little desire to be covered in white, paint like make-up but agreed. She knew this was her mother's only chance to do this and wanted her to be happy.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Mrs. Higurashi was helping Kagome dress in her new kimono. It was so beautiful that she had to stare at herself in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself. She turned to the side and ran her hand over her stomach and sighed. This was definitely not how she had pictured her wedding day, and yet it couldn't have been more perfect.  
  
Her mom left to check on Sesshoumaru and make sure Jomei had arrived and returned a short time later to get her. Kagome's heart was thumping in her chest as she followed her mom to the shrine. Her grandfather and Souta were both there, waiting.  
  
When she got closer she saw InuYasha standing near Sesshoumaru. He looked uncomfortable in one of her father's old kimonos, but she thought he looked quite handsome. Then she gazed at Sesshoumaru. She quickly wondered why he had always insisted upon wearing white. He looked amazing in the black kimono her mother had chosen.  
  
He smiled at her warmly when she took her place next to him. Jomei looked Kagome over and then smiled at her. She could instantly tell that he was not judging her and that made her relax. Everyone stood quietly while the short ceremony was performed. Kagome kept glancing at Sesshoumaru nervously.  
  
Not once did he take his eyes off of her. At the end of the ceremony, her grandfather presented them with rings. Kagome looked at them and realized they were both quite old and had probably been in her family for years. She looked at her grandfather curiously but he merely smiled and handed them to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome close to him and stayed near her side until they went back into the house. Kagome's mother insisted they all have a nice dinner before the three of them returned to the feudal era. Kagome hurried upstairs to change so that she could help. Sesshoumaru followed her and took her into his arms the moment they were alone. She giggled when he ran his finger down her nose and gave her a slightly playful look.  
  
"You look much better without all of this paint on you." He said softly. She quickly pulled him down to her and kissed him. When she pulled away she gave him a devilish look and quickly ran her finger across her face and wiped some of her make-up on his cheek.  
  
He smirked and quickly scooped her up and carried her to her bed. He lay down beside her and pulled her to him. Again his hand began caressing her stomach softly. He felt the baby moving around slightly and smiled. He then glanced up at Kagome before moving down the bed so that he could rest his head on her. She giggled when he began to release a soft growl, that didn't sound the least bit threatening. She listened as he continued to make small noised that she assumed where him speaking to the baby.  
  
She did her best to suppress her laughter, but his growling was tickling her. He then moved back up and kissed her softly. She stared up at him afterward and then beamed him a wicked smile and began to explain to him about the honeymoon. He kissed her again and then looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"I am beginning to enjoy these human traditions." He said and then ran his hand over her cheek and down to her kimono. She was instantly aroused but he stopped. "Though we are now married, it is not appropriate to do this here." He said softly. She groaned and gave him a dirty look.  
  
He smiled down at her pouting face. "We will return to the castle tonight, and then we can have our honeymoon." He promised. Kagome sighed and hugged into him. Both were nearly asleep when they heard Souta yelling for them at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"We'd better get down there before mom drags us down there." Kagome said with a sigh. She quickly grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to wash up and change. When she was finished, Sesshoumaru had changed as well. He took her hand and walked her down to the dining room where they both sat and had a nice meal with her family.  
  
Kagome kept glancing across the table at InuYasha. He looked sad, yet kept offered her a smile everytime she caught his eyes. Finally, dinner was over and Kagome told her mom that they had to return to Rin.  
  
InuYasha walked with Kagome and Sesshoumaru to the well, but once they got there he turned abruptly.  
  
"I'm glad you two are happy. I know Sesshoumaru will take care of you, Kagome." He then turned and jumped down the well. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and then shrugged slightly. He was already gone when they made it to the other side. Kagome sighed and tried to enjoy her walk to the village where they would get Rin and head to her new home to start her new life.

**A/N: I am SO sorry about the long wait. I've been busy and my computer crashed with a virus..and chaos ensued...blah blah blah...excuses, I know. Anyway, this is NOT the last chapter. You WILL find out the father of the baby at the end of the story. I just wanted to get a chapter up, while I had the time. Again...so sorry! Sorry if any of this is incoherent...I'm sleep deprived and just so very tired. I'm off to bed! The End will be very soon! I promise...just have to have the baby now.**


	36. Something Unexpected

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To Shrew-Hanyou...thank you so much for the long and thought out review! I loved reading every word of it. Though I will admit that you made a few mistakes: 1.) You underestimated my love of throwing in a few twists, just when you believe you know what is going to happen lol 2.) You were mistaken when you said the rest of the story would focus on Sesshoumaru and Kagome...hehehehe So without further comment, hope you enjoy this chapter. I am working on the next, where Kagome has the baby! Thank you all for waiting so very patiently!**

**Chapter Thirty Five  
Something Unexpected**

Sango sighed and walked slowly away from the village, taking in the beautiful scenery around her. Kilala was at her feet, ever mindful of Sango's sadness and heartache. She had known it was foolish to give herself to Miroku, even at the time she had done it. But Sango had let her body and her heart take over and silence that voice in her head.

To Miroku's credit he always spoke to Sango with love and respect; never making her feel as though she were just another woman he had slept with. He even went out of his way to be respectful of other women in her presence, but Sango was no fool. Miroku was not yet willing or ready to settle down with one woman, and maybe never would be.

Sango found herself near the river, staring blankly into the rushing current. After she snapped back into rational thought she sat on the ground and pulled Kilala into her lap. She was lonely. Nearly three months had passed since Kagome and Sesshoumaru married and now her friend spent most of her time with Sesshoumaru. Though, now that the due date was approaching, Kagome would be spending more time here at the village. Sango still couldn't bring herself to burden Kagome with her sadness. Kagome had much more pain in her past to deal with, than a simple night of pleasure with a friend.

Sango sat, petting Kilala and thinking for some time before she heard a familiar voice speak her name.

"Sango?" She turned and gave him a sad smile and simply nodded. He approached her and after a moment sat down on the grass beside her. She didn't know why, but recently she was finding herself more and more uncomfortable around him. She would grow nervous when he was near and would blush when he looked at her. Having him sitting next to her made her heart race, which confused her greatly. She turned to look at him and could see that he too, was lost in thoughts. After a few moments he turned to her.

"I'm really sorry for the way Miroku has been treating you. You deserve better than that lecher." She glanced at him and simply nodded her head.

"It's not really his fault, InuYasha. I knew how he was and I made a decision to be with him despite that. He has never treated me poorly." She said sadly. InuYasha immediately bristled.

"That's besides the point. He should treat you with respect." Sango glanced at InuYasha and could see the anger in him. She didn't understand his reasoning, but lately InuYasha had taken it upon himself to watch over her. He often snapped at Miroku for little to no reason and kept a close eye on Sango. The group was still hunting out the last few shards of the Shikon jewel and were still forced to face demons. Sango had begun to notice InuYasha becoming more defensive of her in battle, though he knew she could easily defend herself.

So many times when she had been lonely; he had shown up just like this. Though he rarely said much, he would sit next to her and let her know that she wasn't alone. It was obvious to her that he was hurting too. He had lost Kikyo long ago, and now Kagome was with his brother.

She sighed again and looked at him. "I know that you are hurting, InuYasha. That's why you get so angry all the time. If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." InuYasha glanced at her then sat quietly, staring straight ahead. Sango gave him a sad look and began to talk about her own life, not liking the awkward silence that had fallen between them. She smiled as she began to tell him about her father and how he had been so proud of her and Kohaku when they were young.

She then sat in silence for a moment, lost in her happier times when she suddenly remembered that he was sitting beside her. She blushed and turned to find him staring at her intently. This caused her to blush deeper and began to speak again, when he suddenly pulled her towards him and brought his lips to hers. Sango sat there wide eyed for a moment before relaxing and kissing him back. InuYasha then pulled away and turned at least two shades redder than his hoari.

Sango nearly laughed at him, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. She couldn't help but think that they had just shared the most awkward kiss ever. InuYasha quickly turned away, still blushing furiously and spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Sango." She turned away too, also blushing and not sure what to say. After a moment, she glanced at him, noting that his cheeks were still quite red. This brought a smile to her and she finally decided that she needed to say something.

"Why are you sorry?" He glanced at her and looked away quickly. "I came out here to apologize for the way that damn monk was behaving, then I go act just like him." Sango smiled and looked down at her hands. "Why did you kiss me, InuYasha?"

Again, blood flooded InuYasha's cheeks when he heard Sango's question. "Feh...I thought it might shut you up." He said and was instantly mentally kicking himself.

_'Stupid! You damn idiot...she's gonna kill you. That's what she does. She exterminates stupid demons that don't know when to keep their god damn mouths shut.' _InuYasha winced slightly, waiting for the feel of her weapon connecting with his thick skull, and then turned to see her smiling at him.

InuYasha turned away quickly and became serious. "Every time I care about someone, I screw it up. Every woman that has mattered in my life has been taken away from me." He glanced at her and then grew angry.

"That stupid monk doesn't even know what he's doing. He could have you and he's too busy chasing every woman he sees." InuYasha looked back at Sango who nodded and looked sad again. .

"Damnit...I hate seeing you sad, Sango. That idiot doesn't deserve you." InuYasha turned away completely embarrassed and angry, not knowing why he cared so much.

He had lost Kikyo so long ago, and then it has been his own stupidity that made him lose Kagome. After the wedding he had been upset and spent most of this time sulking alone.

Then one day while he was sitting in a tree, minding his own business, he had caught the scent of Sango's tears. He found her crying down by the river. There were few things that made InuYasha more uncomfortable than when females cried but he still sat beside her, though he didn't say anything. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. Sango had given herself to Miroku and he refused to stop womanizing.

After that day, InuYasha had felt a sudden desire to protect poor Sango. He had watched too many women he cared for be hurt, and he did care for Sango. She was a good friend, loyal and honest. She would always fight by his side, even if she were in danger. Sango had always appeared so strong, rarely did she let her feelings show. Seeing her crying and so hurt by Miroku enraged InuYasha and yet made him want to help her.

After several weeks they began to grow comfortable in each others presence. He would follow her at a distance, always watching over her. Many times, he would sit next to her and simply take in her presence. He had grown familiar with her scent and began to recognize her emotions without the need to speak.

He wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but he had suddenly began to notice her as a woman instead of a friend or comrade. He had also realized that when he looked at her, he saw Sango. He didn't see Kikyo. This confused him. He had loved Kikyo with all his being. And he loved Kagome, though he always saw Kikyo when she was near. But Sango was so very different from either of them.

InuYasha glanced over at Sango again wondering what the hell had possessed him to kiss her. Seeing her sitting there with a soft smile on her face had made her look so beautiful. InuYasha felt himself blush again when she looked over and caught his eyes. He turned away quickly and heard her pent up laughter break free.

InuYasha turned back to her wanting to know what the hell she found so funny. The look on her face nearly made his heart stop. She look happy...something he had not seen in weeks. He began to smirk slightly, realizing just how confused she must have been and how he must have looked. He, InuYasha, now full demon that never backed down from a fight, was blushing furiously and doing everything in his power to avoid looking at her.

"Sango..." he began, trying to regain some of his dignity. She stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I'm not laughing at you. It was just that you-"

Sango was cut short when InuYasha brought his lips to hers again. This time she softened immediately and enjoyed the soft feel of his lips on hers. InuYasha heard Sango moan slightly when he slid his tongue over her lips slowly and then into her mouth. He felt her hand move to his chest and rest there lightly, while his moved to her hair and pulled her closer to him. Never, would InuYasha have believed that Sango would make him feel the things he was feeling right now.

After several minutes, both were interrupted by frantic shouting from Shippou as he ran through the forest and towards the river where they sat. InuYasha stood immediately and helped Sango to her feet.

"InuYasha, Sango...there you are." Shippou puffed, nearly out of breath. He looked at them suspiciously for a moment, confused by scents coming from them both and then remembered why he had come.

"Come on, Kagome's here. Kaede says she's gonna have the baby!" Shippou shouted excitedly and turned to run back to the village. InuYasha glanced at Sango again and felt a bit of heat rush to his face when she smiled at him. He then scooped her off the ground and rushed back the village with Kilala closely following him.

-------------------  
**A/N: I didn't want to do the clique Miroku/Sango pairing. Besides, now that the monk doesn't have to worry about his curse killing him, he deserves to enjoy life and have a bit of fun, ne? And InuYasha needs some love! Damnit, I felt so sorry for him after the last few chapters...and I think he and Sango would make a cute couple. Well, I'm working on the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**


	37. Kaiya

**Chapter Thirty-Six  
Kaiya  
--------------------------  
**

Kaede watched Kagome nervously. She had seen dozens of young women give birth before, but none had ever been in Kagome's unique situation. She winced as Kagome again cried out in pain then began breathing heavily when her contraction stopped. The demon lord was sitting next to her, stroking her hair and speaking to her in a comforting manner. The old priestess could feel spiritual power trying to work in the young girl and that could be dangerous to the unborn child.

Kaede turned and went outside to find Miroku, who was sitting nearby awaiting any news of Kagome and the baby.

"Would ye go fetch Lady Mura? It would be best if she were here now." Miroku looked at Kaede apprehensively and then nodded. The old woman returned to the hut while Miroku sought out the midwife. Kagome was already tensing again and was obviously about to have another contraction.

Again Kaede could feel Kagome's spiritual powers beginning to surface. It appeared that the more pain she was in, the less control she was having over them. As soon as her pain subsided, Kaede came to her side and began speaking to her in a motherly way.

"Child, it is important that ye keep a harness on your powers. Ye have not yet learned to control the sorceress blood in ye and I fear that you may try to purify the demon blood that is in ye." Kaede looked at her pointedly.

"That would include the babe." Kagome looked up at Kaede, terrified at the possibility of hurting her child.

"How...do I... keep it under control?" Kagome asked as she again felt a vice like pain begin in her back and work its way around to her abdomen.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's pain begin again and placed his hand gently on her stomach that was now rock solid from the contracting muscles. He nearly winced when she shifted slightly then let out a pained cry. Kaede waited for the contraction to subside to speak again.

"Lady Mura will be hear shortly, child. I will speak with her. For now, try to stay relaxed." Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru then to Kaede before closing her eyes, dreading the next bout of pain that would come in mere moments.

Miroku returned quickly, informing Kaede that Lady Mura would arrive shortly. He then went back outside to wait. Moments later he saw Shippou come running back to the village followed by InuYasha who was carrying Sango in his arms. Instantly, Miroku blanched at the sight.

Pulling away from Sango had been the hardest thing he had ever done. He should have realized that she had not been ready for such a relationship, and he felt as though he had taken advantage of her.

He could tell the moment it had dawned on her what they had done, that she held regrets. She had become quiet around him and acted as though she were ashamed of herself. He could feel her discomfort when he was near and did his best to give her space, without making her feel as though he were abandoning her.

It had not taken long for the monk to notice InuYasha's sudden protectiveness of Sango. Miroku, being a very observant person, realized that InuYasha had begun to care for her. At first, he thought it nothing more than the demon's natural protective instincts. He had, after all, always been protective of all his friends. But after a few weeks, he began to notice the subtleness between the two of them. The way they looked at each other...the way they reacted to each others moods without consciously meaning to.

Miroku sighed heavily as he watched as they approach. They had so much in common. Both knew the pain of losing someone they loved dearly. Both were fighters, though it was somewhat ironic that he was the very thing she had been trained to kill. Both InuYasha and Sango held the ability to love and care for someone deeply, though often hid behind a hard exterior. He smiled at them both and watched as Sango stepped into the hut.

"InuYasha..." The demon looked to the monk, again he held an angry look, though this time it was mixed with guilt and what appeared to be confusion. "InuYasha, if you care for her, then make sure you tell her. Do not let your arrogance push her away."

InuYasha stood watching Miroku for a moment then nodded before turning to see Sesshoumaru step out of the hut. Apparently, Kagome would be giving birth soon, and the women had sent him to wait outside with the other men. Sesshoumaru looked from one to the other then turned back towards the hut waiting patiently, keeping his senses sharply focused.

InuYasha gave the monk one last glance and then turned and began pacing nearby, both worried and anxious to see Kagome come through birthing safely...and now thinking about Sango and his feelings towards her.

Kagome felt like she was being ripped apart. She did her best to hold back her purification powers while again being overwhelmed with another contraction. She felt a strong urge to bear down and followed her body's natural response. She glanced at Sango who was standing by her side cringing every time she let out a cry from the pain. She heard both Kaede and Lady Mura instructing her about what to do, but she couldn't seem to comprehend anything but the pain.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was no more than one, Kagome gave a final push and Lady Mura quickly handed the baby to Kaede to clean and look after. Kagome felt light headed. The pain, amount of intense work her body had been forced to do, accompanied by the fact that she had been suppressing her powers were catching up to her.

She laid back and closed her eyes for a moment while Lady Mura finished working on her. She smiled lightly when she heard her baby cry and Sango looked down at her excitedly.

"It's a girl!" Kagome simply nodded, for she had known all along that it would be. She looked at her friend, barely strong enough to speak.

"I want to see her." She whispered nearly passed out from the ordeal. Sango moved over to Kaede and took the baby from her, quickly returning to Kagome's side with the tiny newborn.

Kagome's heart tightened a bit the moment she saw the beautiful dark hair and perfect skin. Absent were the markings and silver hair she had hoped to see. The child was already swaddled tightly and looked to be asleep. Kagome's own eyes were growing heavier and she smiled lightly up at Sango. "She's...beautiful."

Kaede moved to the demon exterminator's side. "Let her sleep now, child. Holding back her powers for so long, along with the birthing has exhausted the poor girl. She can hold the babe when she awakens." Sango nodded and smiled down at the sleeping baby. She was perfect.

Lady Mura finished with Kagome and then left, informing them she would return later to check up on her. Kaede took the child and went to Sesshoumaru, who was waiting just outside the hut. Without saying a word, he went to her and took his child into his arms, staring down at her with a look of wonder that even took the old priestess by surprise. He then walked into the hut to watch over Kagome, without so much as saying a word to anyone.

Kagome woke less than an hour later. Her body was aching everywhere but some of her strength had returned. She quickly looked around, wanting her baby. She smiled softly when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting in the corner of the hut, looking down at the child curiously. Even from here, Kagome could see the head full of dark hair. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes. The baby was beautiful and Kagome already loved her dearly...but it still hurt seeing that hair. The dark hair so much like her own...and like Naraku's.

Sesshoumaru looked up and smiled seeing Kagome awake, and slowly stood making his way to her side, then sitting next to her.

"Would you like to hold her now?" He asked softly, noting the way she was watching the baby. She nodded and sat up, cringing slightly at the intense pain she was still in. Sesshoumaru handed the baby to her the moment she was situated and watched as Kagome held the tiny child tightly against her.

Sesshoumaru sat there quietly for a moment then put his arm around her, before speaking. "What will we name her?" Kagome sat there for a moment then glanced at him.

"I like the name Kaiya. It means forgiveness..." He looked down at the child and nodded. "I like that name as well. It suits her." They sat in silence for several more moments before Kagome could take no more and needed to say the words that were longing to come out.

"She's perfect." She said softly then looked over at him sadly. "I...I love her. But it hurts knowing Naraku is the natural father." Sesshoumaru smiled at her softly brought his hand down to the baby's blanket, pulling it away gently.

"You powers are dominant over mine, Kagome. Though you do not yet realize it, you are very strong. It does not surprise me that our daughter would bear a closer resemblance to you, than to me." Kagome looked at him confused then looked down at Kaiya again. On her hip, in the same place that Kagome was scarred from the Shikon Jewel, was a small crescent moon. Kagome's fingers trembled slightly as she reached down to touch it. "You mean...?" He simply nodded.

"I could smell my blood in her the moment I held her. She is mine, in every way possible. Though that would have been true even if Naraku had been the natural father. I am sure our son, if we have one, will bear a resemblance to me."

Kagome felt tears overwhelming her again as she slowly covered the child again. She looked at Sesshoumaru, and he softly kissed her forehead. Her attention was quickly drawn back to Kaiya who had woken from the movements and was now hungry. Kagome's breath was nearly taken away when she looked back down at her.

Though she didn't hold Sesshoumaru's markings or hair color...she did have his eyes. Beautiful golden eyes that nearly melted Kagome's heart. She quickly brought Kaiya to her, excited to be feeding her for the first time, and then relaxed in Sesshoumaru's embrace. She was safe now and they would be able to begin their life together as a family. Finally, they could find happiness.

-------------------------

**Author's Note:** Wow...I owe everyone a huge apology for the long wait. I don't have an epilogue ready yet, partly because I really wanted to get this chapter posted and partly because so many people have asked me to continue the story. I am yet undecided if I will, though I might consider doing a story revolving more around Kaiya when she is older. So I don't really want to put too much into an epilogue and get myself stuck in a corner so to speak. I really want to thank everyone so much for the support. So many of you have left me wonderful reviews and have recommended my story on A Single Spark. I really do appreciate it a lot!

I must also say that the end of this story was inspired by a story called "Change the Future" by Jynkers (a.k.a: Bitches of the Highway Thieves) which was actually the sequel to her one shot fic "Forced Passions." This is significant to me, because she credited my story "A Demon's Heart and Ultimate Sacrifice" as being the story that inspired her to write "Forced Passions". So it was like some big circle of...well, I don't know. But I found it to be interesting. Anyway, enough of my ramblings!

If I decide to do a follow up story, I hope you will enjoy reading it...if not I will do my best to get a decent epilogue written up for this one! Thank you all again! Much love! Kilala81

If any of you are desperate to read more of my work...or are in the mood for some lemony reading, I have a Nar/Kag fic on here, under the pen name: Kirara81 (it's pretty graphic, didn't want to risk losing this account over it) But this isn't some rape fic...or anything dark. I am determined to keep them in character and yet allow them to grow to love each other over time


End file.
